A New Begining
by Dark-Huntress Moony
Summary: Five years have gone by, Minerva now runs the Hogwarts. But things just aren't the same, now a week before the school is due to reopen the school is repaired and all the teaching positions are filled. All but one to be exact. And she has the perfect person for the job, but when he wakes up, will he be able to cope and will the new professors be able to help him? SS/HP yaoi
1. Prologue: The awakening

A/N: Five years have gone by, Minerva now runs the Hogwarts. But things just aren't the same, now a week before the school is due to reopen the school is repaired and all the teaching positions are filled. All but one to be exact. And she has the perfect person for the job, but when he wakes up, will he be able to cope and will the new professors be able to help him get back to where he was. SS/HP, AU, BDSM, D/S slash don't like don't read. Enjoy.

Prologue: The awakening

Minerva McGonagall walked into the hospital wing of Hogwarts and looked around. She could hardly believe that it had been five years since the battle that took many lives and changed the face of the Wizarding World. She sighed shaking her head as she pulled off her spectacles and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you need something for a headache Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked the elder woman as she walked by.

"Oh no Poppy, just remember the past that's all."

"You know, nothing can be accomplished by dwelling on the past." A soft voice said, making Minerva turn around to see one of the newer professors walking to them. The woman had long wavy dark brown hair that fell to her waist and glittered under the candles from the gold woven into her hair. Her skin was fair and her eyes large and an eerie shade of silver/blue. She wore a long black skirt layered with ruffles and charms that jingled with every step and a black peasant top that fell off her pale shoulders and was cinched at her waist by a dark blue corset. She was also barefoot walking through the castle.

Minerva couldn't help but smile at the woman, "Analessia I had no idea you were here, are you feeling ill? Maybe you should start wearing shoes and your robes; a castle does get quite drafty you know."

The young woman laughed shaking her head. "Oh Minerva unless you have slept in a tent in the cold Romanian weather then you can tell me to put on shoes and a cloak." She clicked her tongue and held up a jar. "No, I came because I have finally finished it; I want to see if it works." She said motioning to the only filled bed in the whole wing.

The elder witch's smile softened even more as tears filled her eyes at the kindness of the younger woman. "You've been working so hard to wake him up; I really don't know what I can do to thank you."

Analessia shrugged her shoulders, "It's really no big deal Minerva, I mean you gave me this amazing job doing something I'm really good at, saved me from being sold as a sex slave, and gave me a solid place to call home. I think it's a fair trade." She said as she walked with the two other women to the bed and stared down at the man lying, unmoving, in the bed. She looked to the other side of the bed to see the two older women looking at her with hope and pleading in their eyes.

"Please tell me it will work." Minerva pleaded with her, as she stared down at the still form of someone she held great respect for.

"It should work, I mean it's not in any spell book and the recipe is over 1000 years old. Hell you're lucky I was able to get the elders to agree to give it to me." She said pushing her sleeves up. "Please stand back, I really have no idea what will happen." She pulled the lid off the jar and a strange silvery white smoke billowed out, curling over the still form in the bed. She began to chant softly in some form of Romanian as she slid her free hand under his head and lifted him to drink from the jar. She laid his head back down and placed the jar down on the bed, the smoke began to just hover over his body and the young witch continued to chant as she moved her hands over the smoke.

Pomfrey and Minerva watched entranced and jumped as the young woman suddenly yelled in Romanian and slammed her hands onto his chest causing the smoke to drive into him. The man on the bed opened his eyes and jolted up, gasping, Analessia's arm the only thing stopping him from falling completely out of the bed as he looked around.

Minerva smiled as tears shone in her eyes as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back Severus."

A/N: And now our story shall truly begin! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1: Filling in What time Forgot

A/N: Welcome to chapter 1 everyone, the beginning of the new beginning I was surprised that when I posted this last night my inbox this morning was filled with followers and favorites you all are wonderful and the reason why I am writing this story. It's going to be a bit of a slow start, but when the nitty gritty gets down to it it will be a steamy snarry love fest. Now with this chapter I am going to explain a little bit more about Analessia, just to give her a little more character and oomph seeing as she is going to be playing a major role in the story later on, and since she's the one who brought old Severus back. Now on with the show!

_::::::::::: Previously::::::::::_

_Pomfrey and Minerva watched entranced and jumped as the young woman suddenly yelled in Romanian and slammed her hands onto his chest causing the smoke to drive into him. The man on the bed opened his eyes and jolted up, gasping, Analessia's arm the only thing stopping him from falling completely out of the bed as he looked around. Minerva smiled as tears shone in her eyes as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back Severus."_

Chapter 1: Filling in what time forgot

Severus looked at her, his dark eyes trying to focus. "Minerva? What—how? I'm supposed to be dead."

Pomfrey shook her head, "the snake did cause you to lose a lot of blood, as well as her venom causing most of your internal organs to shut down before we could get to you. By the grace of the gods you kept fighting to stay alive, you were awake for a while. But during the time it took to get more blood into you and heal you up…you slipped into a coma, I had feared you would never wake up. We tried everything we could think of for five years. Nothing worked...not until this young woman came to us with an answer."

"Five years?" He echoed, falling back into the pillows. "Five years…" He jolted up again, "The Dark Lord is he….is Potter-"

"Harry defeated the Dark Lord and saved us all…but at a great cost." Minerva broke in, her hand on his shoulder to steady him. "We lost a lot of good people, including Tonks Remus Lupin, and Fred Weasley. The school sustained so much damage that we were forced to close down for repairs. WE are finally due to open in one week." She smiled at him softly, "We still need a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, still interested?"

Severus stared at her as he began laughing, the laughter subsiding into sobs. After a few moments he rubbed his eyes and accepted the tissue that Pomfrey was holding out to him. "I'm sorry Minerva; this is a lot to take in."

Analessia, who sat on the edge of his bed, patted his hand. "Don't sweat it. You've been mostly dead for five years. A little hysaria is to be expected."

"Who are you?" He asked sharply now feeling embarrassed that a stranger saw his weakness.

She cocked her head to the side, her eye brows shooting up into her bangs, as she leaned forward examining him. "Odd…I don't remember age regression in the side effects. You're supposed to be in your 40's right? You look to be no more than in your late 20's now. 30 at most." She said taking his face in her hands and peering at him with her odd silvery blue eyes.

He pushed her hands away with a sneer. "I will not have you pawing at me until you have told me who you are."

Minerva stepped forward. "This is Analessia Lynn Alexia Romina Tepes, first year professor of Divination, taking over for Syble until further notice. Analessia, this is Professor Severus Tobias Snape, previous Potions Professor, and leading Potions Master here at Hogwarts, and the savior of one Harry Potter."

Severus blushed slightly at the compliment, "thank you Minerva." He looked at the young witch who still seemed oddly fascinated by his change in appearance. "Your surname is Tepes? As in the Romanian ruler Vlad Tepes, more commonly known as Vlad the Impaler?"

"One and the same. I am…what was it…47th generation descendant of Vlad. Now my people spend most of our time traveling selling cheap potions and fortune readings. Anyway now I need to figure out—unicorn blood!" She cried out suddenly, looking triumphant, "I used to much unicorn blood."

"Unicorn blood is cursed. How could you use it in a potion?" Pomfrey asked.

"Wait a moment, you are telling me that you let a strange woman give me an unidentified potion with unidentified ingredients?" Snape yelped.

"Severus calm down, please. We had tried everything to bring you back. You were dead-" Minerva began.

"Mostly dead," Analessia piped in.

"And we had no other option," Minerva continued giving the other woman a pointed look. "With you being dead-"

"Mostly dead," Analessia sing songed causing the other people around her to glare at her. "What he wasn't dead, he was mostly dead. Dead I wouldn't have been able to bring him back, mostly dead I could. See the difference?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "you have to realize we were left with little option." She offered him a smile, "and she didn't kill you."

He sighed rubbing his temples. "Yes, well, I suppose that even a half-wit can brew an affective potion."

"Hey I will have you know that that recipe is over 1,000 years old. The elders never give it up."

"So how did you end up with it then?" He challenged her.

"Oh, that's an easy one. I won it in a game of cards." Analessia grinned causing the three older magic users around her to groan and slap their foreheads. "What did you expect any less of a gypsy? All spells are won fair and square in a card game." She shrugged her slim shoulders before looking back at Severus. "I just can't get over how young you look, should make a few certain people walking around the castle very happy." She said wagging her eyebrows at him.

His brows furrowed but before he could answer the door to the medical wing flew open. "Madam Pomfrey I'm afraid Neville slipped helping me carry things to the quidditch pitch and he did something to his ankle and wrist. And-" the one speaking stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the one on the bed. "Professor Snape?"

"Mr. Potter I guess I shouldn't be too surprised to see you here, still meddling around and getting your friends hurt I see." He sneered coolly at the boy, who he had to admit wasn't a boy any longer but a strong solid man. He snorted pushing any thoughts like that aside. "At least you have grown up."

Harry Potter stood in total shock staring at the man who was in the bed, his heart thundering in his chest. He had dreamed for so long to see the man again, ever since he left him in the Shrieking Shack covered in blood, and still reeling from the memories. It was then that Harry knew he had loved the scary evil Professor Snape, and he regretted never telling him.

_Flashback: 5 years earlier_

_The battle was over and Harry looked around seeing people crying and embracing. So many lives were lost. The one that was burned into his mind was seeing Snape give him is memories while blood streamed from his mouth, his dark eyes pleading for Harry to go. Everything that Harry had learned that day was branded into his mind. He knew he lost the one person in his life that he had really started to look up to. Harry knew that he had fallen in love with Snape sometime in his fourth year and it only grew. He never showed his feelings fearing what would really happen if he did and he never gave any hint that he held anything more than fear and respect for the man in school._

_After the battle Harry couldn't do anything. He made sure that Remus and Tonks' kid was given to Tonks' mom and in a good home, he left Ginny with a broken heart, knowing that his own heart couldn't be filled. He wanted only one person, and that person was gone. Years passed by and he found himself on the steps of Hogwarts once more. He had no idea how he had gotten there and the doors opened showing Professor McGonagall looking at him with kind eyes, so close to the former headmaster of the school._

"_Welcome back Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you." She stepped back allowing him entrance into the one place he called home for seven years of his life. He was given the position of flying instructor, Madam Hooch having taken an early retirement due to the war and he found himself feeling more whole than he had felt in a very long time. But one thing was missing he found himself turning a corner and expecting to see Snape with his billowing cloak berating him for not looking where he was going, or for wondering the corridors at night like a delinquent._

_End Flashback_

Harry stood stunned gaping at the man in front of him, the one who haunted his every dream and every waking moment. "You're alive…" He whispered.

"It would seem Mr. Potter that you're powers of deduction have not improved over the years. And close your mouth Potter you are starting to look more like your imbecilic father." He snapped.

That caused Harry to lose his cool and launch himself at Severus knocking him back in bed as he cried. "I thought I had lost you too." Harry lifted his head up and gazed down at him, his emerald eyes gazing down into pools of liquid onyx before he crashed his lips to the other mans, causing the other people in the room to gasp.

A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: A new Seer and a New Prophecy

A/N: Wow you guys! I'm so glad everyone likes this story; I have had an in box filled with so many favorites and followers. Answering two reviews just real quick:

Tlcatlady: I am so glad you caught the reference I was using. Princess Bride is one of my favorite characters and I just felt that it had a perfect use for the "mostly dead" thing. I'm truly happy that you caught that and that you are enjoying the story.

Thatsallwegot: Thank you for catching that, at first I had that Severus got missed by a killing curse, but something about that didn't sound right so I went back to the books and the wiki and looked it up, and discovered it was Nagini. So I had to rewrite the whole thing from Pomfrey, and I guess I accidentally forgot to put the five years part back in, thanks for pointing that out, it's fixed now and I really do appreciate that you pointed it out to me. Glad you like the story thought and to see how Snape reacts, well you will just have to see.

Other than that I am very glad everyone is enjoying the story. So far I am becoming quite proud of it, now let's get on with it shall we? I bet some of you are dying to figure out what Snape is going to do to poor Harry….well you will have to wait one more chapter, I'm just trying to make sure I don't go completely OC on Harry or Snape, I don't want to ruin the characters. Yes this story is an alternate reality to the books, seeing as Snape is alive and well and….well…gay. Harry never married Ginny and is also gay. Hence it being a Snarry fic folks. In this chapter we learn a little more about Analessia, I promise it is all for the best, I am still working on mechanics. Most of you probably will not like this chapter but I'm sorry, c'mon you have to admit there were chapters in the books that we all hated…right? Right? I mean I hated the whole chapter about Umbridge myself and usually anything to do with old Voldy-moldy. So please I beg you to just bear with me, I promise that it will all come together in the end. Analessia is a character of my own creation as well as the new Divination teacher…so now I hope that you will give this chapter a chance, I will get back to the Snarry goodness next chapter. Cross my heart.

DH: Moony

_::::::Previously:::::_

_That caused Harry to lose his cool and launch himself at Severus knocking him back in bed as he cried. "I thought I had lost you too." Harry lifted his head up and gazed down at him, his emerald eyes gazing down into pools of liquid onyx before he crashed his lips to the other mans, causing the other people in the room to gasp._

Chapter 2: A new Seer and a New Prophesy

Severus lay unmoving under the younger man, his body to shocked to react but his mind racing like a professional quidditch game. Harry Potter, the loud, obnoxious, pain in the ass Griffindor was kissing him…and he wanted nothing more than to crush the younger body to him like he had dreamed of since Harry's fifth year when he unlocked the hidden desires and dream memories within the boys mind. He gave a soft groan bringing his hands up to grip Harry's arms, before remembering just who was in the room and he shoved the boy roughly off of him and snarled. "What the hell was that Potter? I never realized you were so excited to see someone you hated."

Harry landed with a loud thud on the floor of the hospital wing and shook his head. He looked up to see Neville Pomfrey and Minerva looking at him with looks of shock, when his eyes landed on Analessia he saw a knowing look in her eerie eyes. Lastly he looked upon Severus's face and felt himself flush, he saw the normal mask that Severus always had on, but there was a fire in those onyx eyes that made Harry ache even more. He'd always known that he wanted the potions master; he even made his feelings known, in his own way. He had let Severus into his mind during his fifth year willingly, and had shared his darkest and deepest dreams with the man.

Ever since then he noticed that Severus was slightly kinder to him, still harsh when others were looking but in the moments that they were alone, his snide remarks faded slightly and he seemed to take an interest in him. And then in a flash it was gone, a battle raged, blood was spilled, lies were told, truths revealed, and memories were given. He slowly stood up his eyes not leaving the deep onyx pools. Analessia quickly glanced between the two men before quickly getting up.

"Poppy, Minerva I believe I have some good potions and spells in my rooms to give you to help out Neville, yes I do…come along….quickly!" She gathered everyone quickly and unceremoniously shoved them out of the room, before closing the door she turned around. "Do try to not kill or maim each other, this school needs you both." She wagged her fingers at them and disappeared out the door, closing it with a sharp click. She let out the breath she had been holding and turned to see the other three adults looking at her as if she sprouted a second head. "What?"

"Are you completely daft?" Neville asked leaning against Pomfrey, "Snape hates Harry with every fiber of his being; he was so…cruel to him throughout all the years Harry was here. Bloody hell he was cruel to all of us."

"No I'm not "daft" as you English folks say. What I am is a Seer, and a damned good one at that." She looked at Minerva, "Remember when I showed up on the door step here, what I offered you, in return for letting me teach and for letting me live here?"

"You said that you had a way to revive one not long gone, and that….that" Minerva struggled to remember, her eyes going glassy as she thought back.

"_Awaken a sleeping Serpent/Reweave Fate's design/Bring a Master his long lost Servant/And let Magics combine._" The young woman said, her voice delicate and nearly lyrical, and it sent a shiver over the three other adults. "Think about it, 'awaken a sleeping Serpent' You've told me that Severus is head of Slytherin, and a Serpent is also a snake, a snake in the grass, granted he's not deceitful to us, but he was to Voldimort ultimately helping lead up to his destruction." She waited to see if the others were fallowing her. She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Now I've been here, what Minerva? Two years? Three?"

Minerva nodded. "Roughly that, but I don't see-"

"And to transition my work here, I haven't been teaching until this year so that Syble would feel that she was being replaced by someone who knew what they were doing. You gave me sanctuary at my darkest hour, saving my sanity and probably my life. I gave you that prophecy so you would let me in this place, and now I can finally understand why I was given that prophecy. Severus was the Serpent I was sent to "awaken" as it were. 'Reweave Fates design' meaning what though?"

Neville's eyes screwed as he tried to think. "Wait, wasn't Snape supposed to die in that shack? But he was saved…well…kinda…does a coma count as being saved."

"Of course! When one dies a plan is set into motion by Fate, strings cut threads woven book closed, or that's how it's supposed to be, what I did today…I essentially rewrote the Fate's design, I brought Severus back from the dead…sorta…had I never come…had I never made that potion Severus would have died." She began to pace her mind reeling a thousand miles a minute. "As for the last two lines, I have no idea. Master and Servant can refer to a million things, BDSM and teaching being two of them. As for let Magics combine, that could mean a consummation of some sort. I mean as we just saw there's a lot of pent up passion between those two."

"Passion? You call that passion?" Neville snorted.

"How many times have you seen Harry throw himself at someone and kiss them senseless like that, and notice that Severus didn't push him away instantly, he relaxed before realizing that we were all in the room. We need to back off and let things progress. Harry is a full grown adult now, well past the age of consent and we need to let this happen. I can't say why but we do, I feel it in my heart, and if there's one thing I know is that when my heart says something I need to fallow it." She smiled softly looking back at the room. "There is a lot of love in both of those men, I can sense it…they just need to realize it." She slid her arm into Neville's and smiled. "Now let's go get yourself all fixed up shall we? We can come back and check on them in a little bit."

Minerva sighed, "I hope you are right Ana…"

"Trust me Min…if there's one thing I know its love…and its one crazy ass bitch. It's crazy, unrelenting, beautiful, and amazing all rolled into one. You of all people should know that." She said softly.

Minerva chuckled. "This is what I get for having a Seer for a friend."

"Damn straight, now let's get Neville all fixed up and get some lunch, I'm starving!"

Back in the Hospital Wing Harry and Severus just stared at each other, neither man saying a word or offering to be the first to break the silence. Severus gazed at the man in front of him and damned himself for finding his desire for him renewed. Harry had defiantly grown up, he was taller than Severus remembered, not as tall as Weasley had gotten he was sure, but tall enough that it wouldn't be a strain to look down at him. His eyes were still a deep emerald green, but he no longer needed glasses it seemed, so his face was unobstructed by the thick ugly glasses and left Severus admiring the structure of his face now. He had grown out of the boyish look of his father and had grown into his own man. His hair was longer now and not as unruly, it was currently pulled back showing off the distinct jawline that begged to be licked and kissed, and with that thought Severus's eyes were drawn to his lips. He saw that Harry's tongue had darted out to wet his lips and he longed to fallow that tongue back and explore the other man's mouth. He nearly groaned with want before locking gazes with the other man.

"I repeat myself Mr. Potter…care to explain why you decided to attack me in my bed?" He snarled, noticing that Harry shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Bloody Hell Severus, that voice of yours needs to be outlawed." Harry ground out. "And I didn't attack you, I kissed you."

"Why?" Severus snarled. "Answer me."

Harry swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry as the order was given. "Because, Sir…I want to belong to you."

A/N: Ok here we go I hope you guys will still be with me after this; again it's important to show off just who Analessia is. PS: I do know that the Prophecy sucks but I have no talent for rhyming and it seems that Prophecies tend to rhyme….anyway hopefully the next chapter will be better…and filled with more Snarry stuff!


	4. Chapter 3: Severus Snape's quick get awa

A/N: Welcome back everyone! I'm glad that you all are enjoying this and now we are going to get back to Severus and Harry…how will Severus react? Will he accept Harry's offer? And the million dollar question….will Harry notice that Severus doesn't look the right age? HAHAHA! I wonder if anyone else is wondering that.

_::::::::Previously::::::::_

_Harry swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry as the order was given. "Because, Sir…I want to belong to you."_

Chapter 3: Severus Snape's quick get away

Severus leaned back against his pillows, his arms folded across his chest. The movement brought Harry's eyes down and he began to examine the man before him. He seemed the same but something was different. He was a little skinny after being in the coma, probably due to losing some weight, after all the only thing he could get were the potions from Poppy since he couldn't eat normally while asleep. His dark eyes were framed by long black lashes and his black hair hung around his face, but it wasn't greasy as everyone thought. After five years of being washed and out of the dungeons away from potions, his hair had a lustrous shine like polished black marble. He also noticed that the man looked younger.

"Potter!" He snapped.

"What?"

"Pay attention will you. By Circe it's like teaching you in potions class yet again." Severus mumbled.

Harry smirked. "What can I say, you are distracting." He crossed his arms over his chest and his smirk widened as he watched Severus sputter. "I was just noticing that you look different."

"And that would be my fault" Analessia's voice floated over to them as she stuck her head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I left my bag in here." She said walking over to her chair, a fat midnight black Persian cat fallowing after her.

"What do you mean your fault?" Harry asked her, watching as the cat hopped into Severus's bed. He watched as the Potion Master began to stroke the cat absentmindedly.

"Yes it is my fault, the potion I gave to Severus to make him wake up…held a little too much of something and poof I knocked off 15 years of his life."

Severus looked up at her from the cat he was currently had smothering his chest. "So for bringing me back…I gained 15 years of life?" He asked, now that he was over the initial shock of being awake to a whole new life before him.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yep, 15 years of youth, beauty, and longlivity. Yours to see as you use fit. But your knowledge and experience didn't go away, so you get to keep that."

He chuckled as the cat pushed its paws on his chest to nudge his chin. "I would hate to re-take my Potions Mastery test again…that was a horrible test to begin with. Any particular reason why your cat is intent on smothering me?"

Analessia shrugged as she slid her bag on her shoulder. "Nanshe just picks who she takes a liking to, she's not really mine either. Picked her up when she was a kitten on the road outside of some village in Arabia when my Kin was passing through."

"Nanshe…the Sumerian goddess of Prophecy?" Harry asked, cutting in as he eyed the cat.

"10 points to Griffindor Mr. Potter." Analessia said with a smile and a wink. "That's exactly it, seemed a perfect name if you ask me since I found the little kitten trying to steal a fish from my food bag and me being a Seer and all. Now then I will get out of your way so you can finish your discussion."

"No need Analessia, the discussion is over." Severus said as he gently pushed the cat away and moved to stand up, grateful that he was dressed in simple black robes. He got shakily to his feet and swayed, but Analessia grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Whoa there cowboy, you've been mostly dead for 5 years, you can't just get up and walk around like nothing happened." She said.

He chuckled, "watch me Analessia, I do what a please." He challenged as he walked a few shaky steps until he got his footing. "As you can see I'm perfectly fine. Now if you will excuse me I would like to see Minerva about a few things."

"But Severus, we need to-"

"We do not need to do anything Mr. Potter. I need to get myself ready for this next school year, teaching a bunch of brats much like yourself how to depend their lives if another Dark Lord should rise." He said as he straightened his robes and brushed past Harry. "As for your request…consider it…taken under advisement." He nodded curtly before he swept out of the room with almost his same old grace.

Harry watched him go with a crestfallen look on his face before his wounded pride at being brushed off took over and he started to go after him. A firm hand on his arm stopped him. "No Harry." The Romanian Witch said softly.

"What do you mean no? I've been dying to be with him since I was 15 years old. Ever since he died-"

"Almost died." She said automatically.

"Whatever, damn you are bad with that," he grumbled, "I thought I had lost my chance to tell him that I loved him, and that I didn't think he was a horrible greasy bat who lurked in the dungeons and preyed on the small and weak first years."

"Uh-huh…and have you, oh I dunno, **told** him any of this?"

Harry's mouth snapped shut as he looked back to the door. "I told him that I wanted to belong to him."

She walked over to him and smacked him right upside his head, making a resounding crack echo in the empty room. "Idiot." She muttered as she bent down to pick up her cat and stalk out of the room, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" He yelled after her rubbing the back of his head. Instead of getting an answer the door snapped shut tightly behind the retreating Witch. He sighed and rubbed his head wondering what he should do next.

Severus didn't stop walking until he reached the gargoyle that hid the door to the Headmaster's office. He leaned against the wall trying to slow his heart rate. Harry's words stirred something deep inside of him, but he couldn't handle it just yet. His own heart and mind were racing at the speed of light, he had been gone from the world for 5 years and now all the sudden it seemed everything was in his reach. His dream position at the school he loved and cherished, the Dark Lord gone forever, he was free to be a man. Not the double agent spy that he had been since he found Lily killed in her own home. Severus wanted to laugh at the thought. A free man, it sounded crazy even to him. His shoulders began to shake as hysterical laughter threatened to bubble out of him. He felt like he was losing his mind as he slid to sit against the wall his head hanging between his legs as he tried to get a reign on his emotions.

"Severus? I don't think you should be out of bed." A soft friendly voice asked, making his head snap up. He saw Minerva standing in front of him, alone thankfully, her green/blue eyes calm and concerned.

"Minerva…I need your help."

She smiled kindly as she held out her hand. "C'mon Severus, let's get you a cup of tea and into my office to talk quietly and un interrupted." She smiled as she helped him to his feet and took her into her office to talk.

A/N: And here is where I leave you all to stew in your thoughts and plot to kill me later. But I have a good reason for doing this! I mean of course Severus is going to have a break down, he just woke up from a 5 year coma people, after years of having to hide himself, what does he have hidden you ask? Well you will have to find out.


	5. Chapter 4: Ripples

A/N: And welcome back everyone! Alright, I've had a lot of time to think of this and I found the direction I want to go, and leave it to me to twinge a few things. Now then let me rattle off what I've decided to change about the story:

Harry did not marry Ginny, but they did have a child after dating for a little while, before the overwhelming despair that harry got after being freed from the Dark Lord. I never did specify exactly "when" Harry left Ginny!

Harry's sexual discovery of being gay isn't fully gay. Think of him more like the Doctor from Doctor Who, he doesn't sleep with everything, but then again sexuality in the Wizarding world is viewed differently than the Muggle world.

Harry and Ginny still get along fine, and are still close friends, though Ginny does still hold her love for him, she gives him space and lets him see his child regularly.

Harry does have a child, and I changed the order in which he had them….I chose to have Albus Severus Potter be the first of the potter clan born, and who is now roughly three years old.

Ok thanks for listening folks, now that my little rant is over I do hope you won't kill me too much for this. Everything up until Severus's death in the books is the same, same people have died and same people have lived (minus of course Severus). I promise I am building up to the good stuff people, just gotta get some background crap out of the way! Try not to kill me with any of this, I'm trying to catch up to a "modern time", so far this story is taking place around 2002….ish…..anyway back to the story!

_:::::::Previously:::::_

_She smiled kindly as she held out her hand. "C'mon Severus, let's get you a cup of tea and into my office to talk quietly and un interrupted." She smiled as she helped him to his feet and took her into her office to talk._

Chapter 4: Ripples

Severus lowered himself into one of Minerva's plush chairs in her office while she took her seat behind her desk. Severus looked around and a small smile graced his thin lips. "It's nice to see that something's have not changed."

Minerva chuckled as she handed him a cup of tea, "I couldn't bring myself to change anything, and I just kept it as he did…and added a few of my own touches." She said, her voice tinged with sadness.

"You miss him," Severus said softly.

"Yes, very much so. Albus was my best friend, and I looked up to him in many ways. He was like an elder brother to me, or a father…like he was to most." She said a knowing look in her eye.

"A lot of us did Minerva, and I find myself missing him some days as well…even if he was always offering those horrible little candies."

This caused Minerva to laugh outright, and Severus chuckled along with her. She dabbed at her eyes with a lace handkerchief and she smiled sipping her tea. "Now then, I believe you wanted to talk?"

"I just…need some familiarity Minerva, I feel…well the best way to describe it is insane. I look back on everything and my mind is reeling. I've been gone for 5 years and my life is all but gone. I spent more than half of my life being the spy, the double agent. Bouncing between sides, hiding the person I am, it was exaughsting. Going from an Order meeting to a meeting with the Dark Lord. It weighted heavily in my mind, and on my heart. But now I'm free…and I have no idea what to do with myself." He whispered looking down into the cup in his hands.

"Severus do you still want to be here? I can let you go if that is your desire; your life is your own. I thought offering you a teaching position would bring you joy. If leaving is what you want to do…then I will not stop you." She smiled, "but know this, I will hunt you down with regular owls begging you to come back."

He chuckled, "no nothing like that, I don't want to leave. I just, I don't feel like the same Severus Snape who taught potions in the dungeon all those years. Honestly I feel born again."

Minerva looked at him, her face serious and solemn. "It's your new beginning Severus, your story has been rewritten, what comes of it is up to you now. Write it how you want to."

"Oh, I plan on it Minerva, I feel like I owe Analessia a great debt, I doubt a fruit basket will cover it." He laughed, causing Minerva to laugh with him, until a knock at the door sounded.

"Come in." Minerva called and smiled when the door opened.

"You called for us Minerva?" A familiar voice sounded causing Severus to slowly turn in his chair.

"Draco…" Severus gaped as he slowly stood up and looked to the small family that walked in.

Draco Malfoy stood in the door way and his arm slipped from around his wife's shoulders. "Uncle Severus? Can it…is it really you?" He asked, tears springing into his eyes as he launched himself forward hugging the man tightly.

Severus hugged the boy back tightly before pulling back and placing his hands on his shoulders to really look at him. "My god Draco, you have grown…you look more like your mother now than your father. God I've missed you." He pulled him back to him tightly again.

Minerva smiled as she stood up. "I will just leave you four alone for a little while. Severus, all of your things have been put into the DADA office and rooms for you, so whenever you would like to retire and look over the curriculum I have set up for the year feel free, we can discuss everything else tomorrow." She smiled as she swept from the room.

Severus's brow furrowed. "Four of us?"

Draco smiled as he stepped back and motioned for the woman he came in with to step forward. "Uncle Severus, I'd like you to meet my wife Astoria Malfoy. And this is our son Scorpius."

Severus gazed in awe at the small bundle in the young woman's arms. "Your son? God above Draco…you have to tell me everything."

Draco smiled as he took the baby from his wife's arms and held him out to Severus. "Of course uncle Sev, would you like to hold him?"

"Draco it's been so long since I've held an infant…" He said, eyeing the baby wearily.

Draco shook his head and helped settle the baby in his arms. "See, something's you never forget. Now then we will fill you in on everything that has happened as long as you fill us in too."

Severus smiled down at the sleeping infant in his arms and shook his head. "Not much to tell Draco. I've been in a coma the last five years."

"A coma? Well, that explains a lot." Draco smiled as he launched into the last five years of his life.

Minerva smiled as she closed the door to her office and slowly began to walk around the castle, admiring the stonework and smiling when she stopped at the huge monument just outside of the main doors. She smiled at all of the smiling portraits that looked down at her, even the large one of Albus. "We did it Albus, the school is back up and ready to go, the Dark Lord is gone, and Harry Potter is safe at last." She rested her hand against the picture frame. "Rest well my old friend…and know that this school will be run as you would have ran it."

"That's a nice thing to hear Minerva." Analessia said as she walked up.

Minerva yelped as she put a hand on her heart. "Damnit Analessia! Don't sneak up on me, I am an old woman damnit!"

Analessia chuckled. "Maybe I should be a new ghost around here, no one seems to hear me coming around anymore. Anyway I figured I should tell you one other tinsy tiny problem I should have mentioned."

"I am almost afraid to ask." Minerva said.

"As you should be, I just remembered something about that potion…" She began toying with one of the many necklaces around her neck. "And it's kinda a dozy."

"Spit it out already Ana."

"Well apparently there are more side effects to the potion besides him gaining 15 years of youth…I had to mix my blood into the potion, no big deal really…well until now. That potion was a closely guarded secret, and my beloved grandfather decided to wait until now, after I used the potion, to tell me this little trick." She took a deep breath, "Actually, can we do this with Severus? I don't want to have to explain this more than once, it's quite embarrassing really."

Minerva sighed. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to disturb Severus and his Godson, I figured calling Draco here would help calm the waters."

"And I am about to cast another stone causing more ripples." Analessia sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the castle. "Damn whoever resides over this part of my life." She sighed fallowing the other woman back to her office.

Once inside she sighed at seeing Severus bouncing a baby, who was cooing and giggling, and smiling at his godson as Draco leaned back on the couch with his wife. Minerva walked in and cleared her throat. "Pardon the intrusion, but it seems we have some more information that is not bound to sit well."

Analessia smiled at Draco, "hello, we haven't met yet. I'm Analessia, the new Divination teacher here. You are Draco Malfoy, and this is your lovely wife Astoria." She smiled at them and turned to the little boy in Severus's arms. "May I?" She asked, holding her arms out.

Severus looked at Draco, who nodded before handing the baby over. The little Malfoy gazed up at the new woman curiously, babbling at her. Analessia smiled back and ran her finger lightly over his cheek. "My my, what a handsome little one. You will be quite the looker once you get older. And so strong, the magic rolling off of you little one, you are meant for great things. Great beautiful things, such a special little boy." She smiled handing him back to Astoria. "He will do just fine, such a strong beautiful future ahead of him. You will be very proud of him Lady Malfoy; he will go on to do great things."

Astoria and Draco gaped at the woman and looked down at the now sleeping baby in their arms. Minerva watched for a moment before clearing her throat. "I hate to ask this of you Draco, but I have to ask you to return another time. Something has come up."

"Of course Headmistress," he looked at Severus. "I will be in touch Uncle Severus. We will have to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks sometime soon."

Severus nodded. "Of course Draco, I would love that." He felt a sad tug at his heart as he watched the only people he knew as family walk out of the office before rubbing a hand over his face. "Alright Minerva, what's wrong. You only wring your hands like that when you are extremely worried or nervous about something."

"Well Severus…it would seem that there are more…complications with the potion you were given." She said slowly, watching his face.

"What kind of complications?" He asked sharply, his dark eyes piercing Analessia.

The gypsy fiddled with her necklace and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Ah, yes well..about that it would seem you are Strigoi…"

Severus gaped at her before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted falling to the floor.

"Well…he took that quite well don't you think?" Analessia asked as she knelt down to examine him. Minerva glared at the young woman who looked back at her. "What the last person I told that to staked himself through the heart." Minerva's glare got icier and Analessia feigned a shiver. "Burr, it seems to have dropped a few degrees in here. Nothing we can do until he wakes up and I can explain everything." She sat back on her heels rubbing one of her necklaces and offering up a small prayer as she thought of what to say next.

A/N: A plot twist! Secrets upon secrets upon secrets, poor Severus, can he never catch a break. Not with me! Hope you all enjoyed and hope no one wants to kill me yet. I'm really trying to get the ball rolling here so I can jump ahead and get to the good stuff.


	6. Chapter 5: It just keeps piling up

A/N: Hm….that last chapter went over quite well with you loving readers. And yes I do have a feeling if poor Severus knew what I had planned to do to him then he might kill me as well. Although I must say I am quite surprised that no one knew what a Strigoi was, quite surprising indeed. Well you asked me for what it is and I will tell you….well not me Analessia will. I had to do a lot of math in my head so please forgive me if I smudged the timeline a bit, if my calculations are correct the timeline this is fallowing will be put around 2003-2004-ish and I had to do a lot of math due to the role that vie decided to give Analessia so forgive me, my math is not my strongest thing. I'm much better at writing, forgive this poor sleep deprived pregnant writer I beg of you lovely readers who I love and adore with every fiber of my being! I will continue on writing this story for you and hope that you continue to enjoy it as much as you do. It's the only one getting a lot of work done ha-ha thanks bunches! Now a few responses to a few reviews!

**TLC:** I'm sure if poor Severus knew what I had in store for him, he would hang me in the dungeon by my toes and skin me alive and use my still bleeding body for potions!

**Thatsallwegot**: Well you wanted to know so here you go!

**Yaoilover6969:** I am glad you are enjoying the story, it warms my heart to see such an enthusiastic review and I love hearing that my job at story telling is going well!

**SevLoverKat:** yes plot twists, I do so enjoy them, plot twists and cliff hangers. But I promise I won't try to use them all the time, I just feel like doing a few twists here and there at the beginning to really get the ball rolling.

Now I worked really hard to get these dates right so please no one kill me it is important, wait do I say that every chapter? I do don't me? Damn, well it is. This is going to be a major turning point for poor Severus. This chapter will make or break the poor man.

**Edit**: Had to edit the quick rundown Analessia had of her history to better serve the direction of the story, I had honestly thought Analessia wasn't going to be playing that big of a role, but the more I work on this story the more she just keeps popping up.

_::::::Previously::::_

"_Well…he took that quite well don't you think?" Analessia asked as she knelt down to examine him. Minerva glared at the young woman who looked back at her. "What the last person I told that to staked himself through the heart." Minerva's glare got icier and Analessia feigned a shiver. "Burr, it seems to have dropped a few degrees in here. Nothing we can do until he wakes up and I can explain everything." She sat back on her heels rubbing one of her necklaces and offering up a small prayer as she thought of what to say next._

Chapter 5: It just keeps piling up

Analessia sat back on her heels as Severus slowly stirred. "Welcome back Severus." She said brightly, "I don't think there's any perminate damage."

Severus leveled a glare to the smiling young woman who seemed very unfazed by his most menacing glare that would cause first years to either wet themselves or run screaming. "You will explain yourself now before I strangle that neck of yours." He growled at her.

She shrugged as she stood up and walked to a chair and sat down folding her legs under her and twirling a piece of her long hair between her fingers. "Let's see here, where was I before you fainted? Oh yes, telling you you were Strigoi. Tell me Severus, do you know what a Strigoi is?"

The man rolled his eyes and snorted. "Of course, every witch and wizard knows what they are but they all died out thousands of years ago, now in their place are the vampire clans."

Analessia shook her head. "That is only what we wanted you to think." She said softly. "Tell me Severus, how old do you think I am?"

"What sort of question is that?" He huffed at her.

"Just answer the damned question you ass." She snapped at him, her eyes blazing more silver than blue.

Severus leveled a glare at her again. "You can't be older than 19, maybe 21 but that's pushing it."

She sighed. "I am 286 years old; my birth date was September 12th 1717 in France. My mother was with my family and clan in France doing what gypsies do best, entertain people with shows and tricks and do a little light lifting of heavy coin purses, to make the burden of wealth easier on those who need it." She smiled softly, before shaking her head. "My mother was only 16 when she was raped by the Capitan of the French guard, I was a product of that, but my mother and grandfather welcomed me into the family and clan when they learned that I had inherited the Strigoi blood just as my mother did."

"I find it hard to believe that you are nearly 300 years old. Yes witches and wizards tend to live a little longer than a normal human, but rarely do we live past the age of 200, even then we don't look as good as you do." Severus snorted.

Analessia sighed dejectedly as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small clear vile filled with a clear liquid. She uncorked it and handed it to Severus. "Tell me, do you know what this potion is?"

Severus took the potion and lifted it to his nose, only to find no smell. "It is Veritaserum. I've brewed it more times than I can count." He said, puffing up slightly at his boast.

Analessia took it back and deposited three drops on her tongue and pulled out her want tapping it on her heart and muttering in Romanian and the wand tip began to glow with a pale blue light. "I have on my wand a small magic light, it will work with the Veritaserum to help show I am telling the truth. If I am laying the wand will glow bright red, if I am telling the truth the wand will glow white. For instance, my name is Rachel McGruffin." The wand tip flared red and quickly died down to the pale blue. "My name is Analessia Lynn Alexia Romina Tepes." She stated clearly, the wand tip shining a bright clear white before dying down again. "Satisfied?" She asked.

Severus and Minerva nodded and waited for her to continue on.

Analessia sighed as she rubbed at her temple with one hand. "Like I said before, I am 286 years old; I am the youngest of my Clan." She paused, the wand tip glowing a steady white. "I am a gypsy, but also a Seer. The first Seer in my line in the last 700 years, the first seer being my grandfather's great-great-great grandmother. But you already knew that." She sighed as she pulled out a scroll from the pouch at her side. "In my hand I hold the potion recipe that allowed me to bring you, Severus Snape, back from a coma that you had been in for 5 years." She watched and waited as the tip of her wand continued to glow white before settling into pale blue. She blew out a tired breath as she steeled herself for a long explanation.

"Now comes the tricky part. I got the recipe from my grandfather, because I owed Minerva a debt I could only repay by helping her save someone she considered a dear friend. I fought with my grandfather for weeks to get what was rightfully mine by birth right. Everyone in the Tepes line is to have access to this particular recipe. It's not overly complex, but it is a safe guarded secret, one that not even I knew about. It wasn't until a particular floo call to my grandfather that I learned of another setback besides your miraculous youth gain." She looked regretfully at Severus, "I was informed that you would be what I and my family are. We are Strigoi, a creature based out of the Transylvania now Romanian territory. There are only a few of us left, and when I say a few I mean probably 50 at most, we are outnumbered by our cousin the Vampire 100 to 1." She slowly unrolled the scroll and held it out to him. "I should have known by one of the ingredients needed." She said pointing it out to him.

Severus looked through the ingredients, his eyes stopping at the one her elegant finger pointed out. "Blood of the first? What in Merlin's beard does that mean?"

She sighed again. "Blood of the first Strigoi…Vlad III or better known as Vlad the Impalier, or better yet Vlad Dragule. Back when Vlad was a young man, during his first exile, he had a one night stand with my great grandmother, a powerful gypsy, and leader of the Clan at that time. A child was conceived. She went to him and told him of the child, but he rebuffed her. It was then that she laid a curse on him, damning him to a life of failure and an early grave, but in her hatred she also damned her own kin, her own blood to a life of torment and suffering. She created the Strigoi…a small group of people who, without guidance become the monsters you read about in legends. In the past 400 years our numbers have dwindled to almost nothing due to us being hunted by the Vampire Clans, who now view us as impure monsters, when it was our bloodline that started them."

Minerva held up a hand calling for a pause. "Please a moment Analessia, this is a lot of information to soak in all at once. Forgive me, but are you telling me that you have kept this a secret from me for these last few years?"

Pain flashed in the seemingly young woman's eyes. "Please Minerva, forgive me. But I had to know if I could trust you first. My family and I don't know who to trust anymore, I am one of 4 children my mother has had. One day, a family friend…someone we thought was Clansmate sold us out to a Vampire clan when we reached Russia in 1762. We were performing at the palace for Catharine the Great's Coronation Ball. It was only a few of us, my mother, grandfather, my two elder brothers, my eldest niece and two of my uncles. We came back to the Caravan only to find that my grandmother, my father, my sister-in-law and her new baby, and my uncles wives and my 7 cousins missing. That cut our Caravan in half." Tears filled her eyes as she sat up straighter to continue her story after a deep breath. "We ran into the night, searching for our family…only to find them dead, their hearts cut out and their heads on pikes deep in the forest. The Clansmate had sold us to a Vampire clan, 1,000 gold for each person he gave them. The Strigoi have since kept our true nature a secret, we can blend in with Vampires if nessicary but tend to hide more among the humans and Wizarding kind, and because they think we are all dead. I am entrusting you with the lives of my family, I could care less what happens to me, but it's my family…and now you Severus, that I have to look out for. My grandfather wanted to kill me over what I had done, what I had damned you to."

She slid out of her chair and knelt in front of Severus clasping both his hands in hers and bowed her head. "Please Severus, forgive me. I had no idea my blood would cause you to turn into one of us. If I had known I would have found another way, but I owed Minerva my life for saving me, I owed it to her to bring you back." She sobbed into his hands.

Severus sat stunned, his mind mulling over everything, trying to piece everything he had just found out about the woman in front of him. "Analessia, Analessia look at me." He demanded.

She lifted her head, her eyes rimmed with red, as her pale face was streaked with tears that were tinged red. He sat shocked as he lifted a hand and brushed her cheek, his fingers coming away red. "We cry blood, just like the Vampires do." She whispered softly.

"Analessia, I will not fault you for bringing me back. I do prefer living after all. I am still myself, or at least I still feel as though I am Severus Tobias Snape. I will be forever in your debt for saving my life, but you must calm down and explain exactly what a Strigoi is, and what it is that I can now do. The explanations on Vampires are so vast, but I fear that any and all information on Strigoi has falling in obscurity and myth, being twisted until what we know isn't the full or right truth."

Analessia sighed as she stood up and sat back down. "You are right Severus, please forgive me. But I am still a child compared to some. My grandfather is 550 years old and our Elder; he is the oldest living Strigoi." She chewed on her lip as she looked at him. "Would you mind if I called him here? He is currently in a Tavern in Russia, and can Floo here. He will better answer all of your questions." She looked between Severus and Minerva and stood up walking to the fire place at their nods. She grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fire calling out the tavern and sticking her head in. Moments later she stepped back and the fire roared and an older man walked in and brushed soot from his body. Analessia bowed deeply her long hair touching the ground as she lowered her head from the man. "Welcome Grandfather, and thank you for coming."

The man gazed at Analessia with cold silvery-blue eyes. "Have you called me here to gloat Analessia? Gloat that you cheated your way into having a scroll that should never have come to you yet?"

"N-no Grandfather, I asked you here to help me, the man I saved, Severus Snape, is in need of help understanding Strigoi, and I fear that my knowledge cannot appease his need for understanding." She said, not moving from her bow.

The man tisked as he lifted her chin with his fingers, his face softening slightly. "Analessia, my beautiful granddaughter, you have grown so much, but you still have much to learn. I fear I cannot help as much as you wish. You are his Maker, his Sire, you must help guide him through this, I cannot, and you went against my orders. You went against the Clan, while I understand it was to settle a life debt you owed, you also broke our laws. I have nothing I can offer you." He looked to the others in the room and sighed as he stepped back from Analessia. "I am Elder Andrzej Nicolae Stefan Tepes; I assume you know that I am the eldest Strigoi."

Minerva stood up. "We know of you, I am Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Severus Snape, our leading Potions Master and Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts. Up until this morning Severus was in a coma for 5 years, with little hope of waking up. We had all but given up if it were not for your granddaughter. I cannot thank you enough for-"

Andrzej held up a hand silencing her. "Do not thank me _Phuri_ McGonagall, for it is my blood, my Kin who has cursed your friend." He turned mournful eyes to Severus. "I wish I could help you with your _amaran_ young one, but I cannot. My granddaughter made her mistake when she made the _drab_ you are now forced into this life by her hand, only she can answer your questions and guide you to your new life." He turned to Analessia, who was gripping her pendant tight in her hand, his eyes were sad as he laid his hand on her shoulder. "_Krisiv, Analessia, la duryardo in yado de cel amaran la Severus Snape, pana la vuzhyardo._" He spoke, his voice nearly thundering in the room.

Analessia dropped to her knees in anguish as she watched the elder man walk back to the fire and Floo himself away. She watched the fire as more red tears streaked down her cheeks and her head lowered as she sobbed silently.

Minerva stood up and walked over putting a hand on her shoulder. "Analessia?" She asked softly.

Analessia slowly got to her feet as she wiped at her face before turning to Severus. "Well, that didn't go quite as I had hopped. Guess it's all up to me." She sighed. "C'mon Severus, I have a lot to teach you and not a whole lot of time to do it, we have a lot of ground to cover before it gets dark."

He looked at her, "what happens when it gets dark."

Her eyes darkened as she looked out the window and saw the sun slowly creeping down in the sky. "All hell breaks loose and we are left standing in our own muck." She turned and motioned him forward. "Come Severus, we don't have time to dawdle." She disappeared out the door and Severus found himself fallowing after her as if he were compelled to do it. He made a mental note to ask her about it when she took him wherever it was she was taking him to.

Minerva watched as the door to her office shut and she sagged down in her chair rubbing her eyes. "Well, I guess it wouldn't truly be Hogwarts if something life changing didn't come up." She sighed, and heard the mummers of agreement from all the portraits around her.

A/N: WOW! Ok lots of stuff and not a whole lot on Strigoi, just a few little obscure references and damn I didn't even mean for that to happen. Ok next chapter will get down to the nitty gritty with the Strigoi. Now here's a little lesion for all of you who don't speak Romani Gypsy.

_Phuri_-Female elder (aka a teacher or a woman of great respect)

_Amaran_-Curse

_Drab_-potion

_Krisiv, Analessia, la duryardo in yado de cel amaran la Severus Snape, pana la vuzhyardo_-I sentence, Analessia, to banishment in hell for the cursing of Severus Snape, until declared clean

I grew up in the American Romani Gypsy culture, and the language is more spoken than written so its kind of hard to write down my family language I did it as best as I could seeing as Analessia is a Romani Gypsy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will get the next update out soon!


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to your new life

A/N: And we are back with another chapter, I did get a review saying that Analessia's grandfather was a little harsh….well if you don't know Gypsy culture you never go against Kin, it's not ok. Family and Blood are all that matters, banishment from clan and kin isn't unheard of but it does happen, the crime has to fit the punishment. And Analessia's crime yeah needs to fit her punishment, aka banishment from the clan and her kin. Now on with the story, let's see what Severus has to learn before sun down! Oh and get ready, this is going to be a long chapter, probably the longest one yet. Hope you enjoy!

_Her eyes darkened as she looked out the window and saw the sun slowly creeping down in the sky. "All hell breaks loose and we are left standing in our own muck." She turned and motioned him forward. "Come Severus, we don't have time to dawdle." She disappeared out the door and Severus found himself fallowing after her as if he were compelled to do it. He made a mental note to ask her about it when she took him wherever it was she was taking him to._

_Minerva watched as the door to her office shut and she sagged down in her chair rubbing her eyes. "Well, I guess it wouldn't truly be Hogwarts if something life changing didn't come up." She sighed, and heard the mummers of agreement from all the portraits around her._

Chapter 6: Welcome to your new life

Severus fallowed the smaller woman silently, his robes billowing behind him as he watched her. Now that he knew what she was he was analyzing everything about her. The way she moved and greeted the ghosts and professors around them as they walked, it all now began to make sense. She shied away from skin contact, if she had to touch someone it was on an area that was clothes such as high on the arm or the shoulder where robes were always covering. She was interesting to him, a Seer and a Strigoi, and not just any creature but **the** creature of all creatures. His mind wondered back to his knowledge about Strigoi from when he was in school himself. He remembered reading that Strigoi needed fresh blood to survive much like the vampires, that they could be killed by either their head being cut off or a steak through their heart, again like their vampire cousins. He had also read that sunlight and sanctified holy objects could hurt them, yet he knew that he saw her in direct sunlight. He was lost in his musings when he nearly ran said woman over as she stopped at a painting depicting a woman with her arms above her head cupping a full moon and many animals and energies surrounding her.

He blinked as he gazed at the picture. "I have never seen this painting before."

"Minerva put it as the portal for my privet rooms and classroom. It's Nyx, goddess of the Darkness born of Chaos. She guides all and is a patron for witches. I found it fitting to be put here in this school."

Severus grunted an agreement. "I have had a chance to process and think of what happened in Minerva's office. And I remembered a bit from some obscure text that mentioned something about Strigoi in the vampire section."

"Not surprising Severus." She said as she reached forward and ran her fingers lightly along the back of the Black Panther at the feet of the goddess, who purred loudly and then the portrait swung open leading to a dimly lit classroom with golden candles floating like in the great hall. Instead of desks were pillows and blankets thrown around the floor giving the place a very genie bottle feel. "With only a handful of us left we decided it would be best to fall into obscurity. Come, I'll have some tea brewing soon, and we can talk in privet these rooms are well guarded both by witch magic and by gypsy magic."

Severus fallowed her into the rooms and fallowed her through another door leading to another room decorated like the classroom, only her privet rooms were colored in more warm wood colors like dark oak and mahogany and reds. She motioned for him to sit down and he arched an eyebrow at her.

She smiled and chuckled. "Oh don't be such a spoilsport. I don't like chairs, they get uncomfortable when all I would like to do is just stretch out and relax. And trust me we are going to need to relax when the sun falls."

"Are all Strigoi this obscure or is it just you?"

She laughed outright as she fell back onto a pile of pillows and waved her hand, the fire in the fireplace roaring and heating up the room and tea making itself. Nanshe meowed loudly as she walked over and rubbed against Severus's leg. Severus sighed as he dropped down onto the pile of pillows across from Analessia and stroked the cat absentmindedly. Nanshe curled herself up at his side and purred loudly as he petted her as he regarded the woman across from him. She smiled at him as she lounged, "I can see the question burning in your eyes Severus. You are, for lack of better terms, my Child, my Charge. There will never be any secrets between us Severus, we are linked by blood."

"Did you know, when you were making that potion, that it would change me?" He asked softly stroking Nanshe, and watching Analessia very carefully.

She shook her head. "No, I had no idea. If I had known…I would have found another way. Originally I had no idea; I never thought that just the little amount of blood I used would change you."

"And how do you know that it changed me?" He challenged her lightly.

"Because I felt it Severus, at first I felt nothing, the same as I had before. Then after seeing you for the second time since you woke up I felt it, it was soft at first. I felt the call." She said with a shrug.

"The call?"

"You called out to me Severus, but it wasn't you, it was what I created inside of you. I could hear the blood bond. It reached out to me and begged me to teach and to guide. Tonight will be the beginning of your eternal life, and you aren't alone. We aren't like vampires who scare the new turns into hiding themselves away from the world. You can go on just as you are now, yes you have to hide as a Strigoi, but you can still teach, you can still register as a magical creature with the ministry, I will take you soon to go do that and make the person doing the registry swear to a vow of silence. Vampires will try to kill you, if you are ever exposed to them and you are alone do not try to attack them, you must run."

"I have never run from anything in my life, why is getting away from Vampires so important?" He asked.

"Because Strigoi hold the secret to true Immortality, what the Vampires have is nothing compared to us. The powers they have is only a fraction of what we have." She smiled, "We can do things that Vampires can't even dream of doing. Tell me what do you know of Vampires themselves?"

Severus shrugged a shoulder. "That's easy; they can be shown by sight of what they are. Usually gaunt and pale, known to bite the neck of their victims to draw out the blood needed to survive, with an unusual aversion to garlic. Some people say that they can change into bats or wolves and can hypnotize their victims. But those have never been given any factual basis."

She smiled, "You are correct on all accounts, I don't know what happened or how it did but somehow the blood changed or mutated to create Vampires. Maybe a vampire is an offspring of a Strigoi and something else-"

Severus snorted a laugh, "A ghoul maybe."

She laughed as she poured some tea and handed him a cup. "Honestly that's the closest we have ever come to getting when trying to figure out the vampire origins. Anyway, no more about Vampires, let's talk about us and our people. They are your people now too Severus and you should be proud. We are part of a strong family; Tepes was one of the most feared men in his time, even now most of the time his name is spoken no higher than a whisper for fear of bringing him down upon their head." She set her cup down and lay back on the pillows looking up at the enchanted ceiling that mimicked the sky outside. One part of the sky was getting dark as the sun set and she closed her eyes against it. "Before we begin Severus, I am sorry. I never wanted to change anyone, and I regret that this is how we came to know each other."

Severus sighed. "Stop the ominous speech and just talk to me, trust me twenty some odd years of listening to Dumbledore, god rest his soul, has given me a life time and a half of ominous words and foreboding feelings. Anything you offer me can't possibly hurt more than getting the Dark Mark."

"I'm afraid it is…the turning…if you aren't born into it will be the most painful of your whole life. It will make anything Voldimort did to you feel like a pat on the head." She looked at him. "But I will be right here with you, through all of it. I won't leave this room until you are done with the turning and I will hold your hand if you want, it's not like you will crush it." She offered him a small smile.

He just shook his head. "If I hold your hand no one would let me live it down. Can we get into what I need to know? You keep looking at the ceiling as if waiting for the world to end."

She sighed as she sat up. "Alright, there's a lot of perks that you get from being a Strigoi. We are faster, stronger, and smarter than a human. From what people have told me you already have the smarter part down, Potions Master at 19? Impressive, even by Strigoi standards." She praised.

He flushed and coughed into his hand. "Well yes, potions was something I took to like a fish to water so to speak."

She nodded. "That's good, a sharp mind will keep you alive. You'll also be able to read other peoples thoughts, and you can pick out memories, whip them completely and turn people, mortals into your willing puppets to get into places that you normally couldn't."

"Sounds like a mix between the Imperius Curse and Occlumency."

She blinked at him a few times before laughing. "Forgive me, I keep forgetting that you are already a wizard, it does make this easier. Many who have changed their life-mates have had trouble getting them to accept who they are and even what they are turning into."

"Life-mates?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"A lesion for another time Severus, it's not important right now." She said with a shake of her head. "Anyway, I will teach you how to do all of that in time. It takes a few years of practice to be able to accomplish it. It will be rare that another Strigoi and even vampires can take control of you, but from what I hear about you with your training in Occlumency makes you a near impossible person to control, the only person who can probably take control of you is my grandfather, but that's because he is the First. Our leader and father to our race basically." Her eyes flicked up to the ceiling before looking back at him. "WE don't have much more time, you are about to get into a lot of pain."

"What is this pain that you are talking about?" He snapped his patience at an end. "You keep speaking about pain but until you have been under the Cruciatus Curse then you have no idea what pain is."

She sighed. "Your mortality is going to burn away, your body is going to change, you will be put at the top peak condition your body is supposed to be in. Your bones will harden, your muscle mass will increase, and you will heal quickly, or as quickly as possible when it comes to how much your blood intake is." She held up her hand as his moth opened. "Seriously Sev, just shut up for a minute and stop side tracking me. I am trying to do as you ask and get this out quickly. I have blood stocked up, a couple House Elves stole it from a muggle blood bank, I needed a supply quickly and I erased their memories so that they won't get into trouble. But it was either get the blood and quickly or watch you starve to death before the turning is complete. I didn't have any other time to prepare so at first I will have to hold you down and pour blood down your throat until your teeth come in. Depending on how often you are in sunlight, you get hurt, or some such thing along those lines will decide just how much blood you need. You will probably be unconscious most of the turning but again I will be right here with you, taking care of you."

Severus sighed. "Anything else?"

Her gaze flicked up to the ceiling and back to him, her eyes flashing silver. "Yeah, get ready to hurt." She turned her face away as his screams began to echo in the room and she moved around getting her things ready to help him.

Hours passed and night bleed into day and then back into night again. Analessia sat next to a sleeping Severus, her own head throbbing as she downed another anti-headache potion. She glanced up to see the moon high in the night sky and breathed a sigh of relief. "56 hours in and the turning is almost done." She looked around the chaos of the room and sighed. Empty blood bags were strewn around the room, most from Severus a few from herself, blankets and pillows were torn up and tossed around from his thrashing and there were towels that held both blood and other things on them. She heard a grunt and looked down to see Severus stirring and his eyes opening. She smiled at him. "Welcome to your new life."

Severus groaned as he lifted a hand to his head. "Bloody fucking hell, that was defiantly painful."

"I told you so." She grinned holding out a potion to him. "Don't worry; it was brought from Madam Pomfrey. I don't think I will be brewing anything any time soon."

Severus downed the potion gratefully and sighed as he felt the throbbing in his head fade slightly. "So it's done? Its over?"

She nodded. "The worst is over, now comes the day to day things such as feeding and the rules. Generally you would be told all of this but seeing as you didn't have a choice in the matter…well now let's get down to the basics." She sighed. "We still have reflections and can still die, but it is a lot harder to kill us. We can die by our hearts stopping or getting our heads chopped off. Oh and fire…fire is something that we can be susceptible to, it's not like we can spontaneously combust or anything or get lit on fire by sunlight. You're Strigoi now, your blood has something in it, we don't know what, but it keeps you in peak condition. It fights off age, disease, and any sort of damage, but in return you must keep yourself on blood. You can still eat normal food, but after a couple hundred years of that you might get bored with it."

"How much blood do you take in a day?" He croaked his throat raw from the screaming.

She handed him a cup of tea. "Drink this, you should be alright on blood for now, while you were out the last couple of hours I slapped a few bags on your teeth to keep you fed for a little while, you will still need to probably double up on your blood intake, so instead of say the normal, which is five or six bags, you will need anywhere between nine or ten. My average is about four, but that's because I don't do a lot of activity involving me being outdoors, so I'm not really out in sunlight." She looked into her own tea. "I think that covers everything, anything else can just be taken day by day. We have a lot of time, and taking things day by day will make everything easier. You've had enough life changing experiences for one day."

Severus leaned back on the pillows again and watched as her room slowly began to right itself, he felt drained and tired, but more alive than he had ever felt in his whole life. He looked over at her and offered another smile. "I never got the chance to say thank you Analessia, you saved my life, even if you accidentally gave me a new one. I can never repay you for giving me a new life. Being under Voldimort was the hardest and most painful thing in my life, now I feel like…I don't know, I feel free? I also feel a little like a new born colt, shaky on my own legs." He confessed.

She nodded, "it makes sense, I mean you lived for so long being all cloak and dagger serving the most evil man of our time and also trying to save a young man who was meant to bring him down. Now it's all over, the evil is gone, a thing of the past and the young man who brought him down has moved on. And Harry's son is the cutest little brat I've ever seen." She laughed.

Severus gazed at her as something in his head roared in rage about Harry having a son. "Potter has a child?"

"Yes, from what I know he and Ginny had a child, a complete accident. He broke it off with Ginny shortly after you disappeared, and has been alone since. But yes Albus Severus Potter is the spitting image of his father, green eyes and all." She said softly as she watched his face, watching the emotions playing over his features. "You care for him?"

"What? No! He was my student and an annoyance like his father."

"You can't lie to me Sev, I can see it on your face. You have this little tell with your eyes and eyebrows when something annoys you. Your mouth relaxed ever so slightly when I mentioned his green eyes. There is something about Harry that you can't get over, and I think it is more than the fact that he is Lily's child."

"How do you know about Lily?" He asked sharply.

"Your mind Severus, I could read it off of you. I know about Lily and I know that you cared for her. You can't keep things from me, but I promise I won't. While you were changing images of Lily and what happened ran through your head. You projected them in your pain and I saw and heard everything. What James and the others did to you, the relationship between you and Lily, your friendship, the true reason why you were so hard on Harry. Not because you hated him, but because you wanted him to be tough and ready to make whatever decisions he had to when the time came."

Severus felt his heart clench and the tears gathered in his eyes as he lowered his head and nodded. "Yes…yes to everything."

Analessia moved closer and pulled him into her arms running her hand through his hair. "It's alright Severus, This is your new beginning, you can move on from here." She held him close as she let him get everything out of his system. After a while she lifted his head and stroked away the blood tears. "Feeling better?"

He chuckled as he nodded. "Surprisingly yes, I think twenty some odd years of holding all of that in finally broke the dam." He looked into her eyes and noticed that they looked more silver than blue this time. "Why do your eyes always look so silvery?"

"It's all Strigoi eyes, only when your eyes are light colors such as green or blue they have a silver hue to them, darker eyes have a more bronze look to them." She summoned up a mirror and turned him around to look at himself. "Take a look at the new you, Severus Tobias Snape."

Severus looked into the mirror and felt his jaw drop. He lifted a hand to his face, his eyes wide. His hair still hung to his shoulders but had a luster like freshly polished onyx and looked thicker and fuller; his dark eyes had a slight bronze hue to them giving them more depth and mystery. His pale skin no longer looked like limp parchment, but now looked like fine snow and his complexion was perfect. "I don't think my skin has ever looked this good."

Analessia rested her chin on his shoulder, their faces resting next to each other as she looked at him in the mirror. "Probably when you were an infant. Even now, working on potions your skin and hair will no longer suffer. You might have to consume more blood considering some potions do cause affects to the ones brewing them, but you will never suffer making them as you once did."

He chuckled. "Guess there will be no reason to call me the greasy bat of the dungeons anymore."

She laughed and pulled back. "Well I think we've had enough self-discovery for one night, how about we go and get something to eat and talk more later, I don't know about you but I am starving." She stood up and brushed her clothing out and held out her hand to him. "And before we retire for the night, we can go for a run in the Forbidden Forest so you can get used to your strength and speed."

Severus grinned and grabbed her hand letting her pull him to his feet. He followed her out of her rooms and stepped out of her classroom as a new man, his mind lighter than it had ever been and he smiled, knowing that he was going to be smiling for the rest of his life as a free man.

A/N: alright that was roughly 3,850 words. I hope you all enjoyed, because now the real story is going to begin. Reviews are love people so give me some love and tell me you love me!


	8. Chapter 7: Forever is a long time alone

A/N: And here we are again, wow I'm really pumping out the chapters on here. Well no more dawdling let's just jump right to it. Now it's time to do a little time jumping

_Severus grinned and grabbed her hand letting her pull him to his feet. He followed her out of her rooms and stepped out of her classroom as a new man, his mind lighter than it had ever been and he smiled, knowing that he was going to be smiling for the rest of his life as a free man._

Chapter 7: Forever is a long time to spend alone

Years past and Severus found himself actually enjoying life for the first time in his entire life. He enjoyed teaching; even though it wasn't his first love Potions he still enjoyed teaching how to defend one's self. Even though most of the children he taught thought that with Voldimort gone they wouldn't have to learn defensive spells. It had been ten years since Analessia woke him up, and he had found a new kinship with the woman often finding himself walking the lake with her as the sun set and discussing what it meant to be a Strigoi, Severus became very good at hiding what he was, then again it wasn't a stretch from hiding being part of the Order from Voldimort, only he never had to worry because it wasn't a secret that drove a lance of fear through his mind at being found out. He talked with is fellow teachers, went to any and all functions that was involved in school, and he even had a side job for sending potions to St. Mungos when they needed emergency stock.

It was mid-August and the students were due back soon, Severus sat at the teacher table watching over a few sixth year students who had decided to stay at Hogwarts for extra classes for the next year, it was early morning and he sat next to Analessia talking with her about her curriculum for the upcoming year.

"Gah! I have been at this job for 11 years Sev; you would think I could just continue on without the Ministry of Magic telling me how I should run my class of Seers."

"Maybe Seers." Severus said smirking at her exasperated look. "What? You don't know if any of those children are actual Seers, it usually doesn't manifest until they are in their later years."

She slapped his arm lightly. "It's a good idea to nurture young minds, especially if those young minds turn out to be talented Seers and maybe even turn out a prophecy or two."

He rolled his eyes as a few owls flew in and one dropped a letter into his lap. He picked it up, "ah a letter from Draco. It's nice that he remembers to keep in touch now that he is Lord Malfoy." He opened the letter and smiled as a picture of Draco and his family smiled and waved at him from some tropical beach that Severus would never himself step foot on. He smiled as he scanned the letter and his smile grew bigger. "Ah, Scorpius is going to be coming to Hogwarts this year, he is really 11 already? My the years have flown by."

Analessia smiled at him as she watched him look at the picture of the only people he could call family and she felt her smile wilt and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Severus I am so sorry." She whispered.

"For what Ana?" He asked looking at her and noticing her eyes rimming with red. He grabbed a napkin and lifted it to her cheek. "Don't cry, you'll get blood everywhere." He murmured to her.

She lifted her hand to the napkin and sighed. "Severus, there is something I have been putting off telling you…have…have you told Draco?" She asked her voice low so that only his improved hearing could hear her.

"No, of course not, you told me that I couldn't tell anyone." He looked at her, his brow creasing in confusion.

"How are you explaining the fact that you aren't ageing?" She asked sharply trying to figure out how he was getting away with it, knowing that the years are adding up but he is forever staying the same.

Severus laughed as he leaned back in his chair. "That what has you all teary eyed and worried? Analessia, please give me some credit. I am the youngest Potion Master of my generation. I simply tell everyone I have finally put a stopper in death and it is my most closely guarded secret. Not quite the truth but not exactly a lie either."

She gapped at him before howling with her own laughter. "Oh Sev you are just too funny, how can you get away with that."

"Because people are still terrified of me and as long as I don't slip up I can stay young and immortal for the rest of my life." He grinned at her and laughed again at the look on her face as she gazed at him with both wonder and amusement. "The only person who knows is Minerva, but that's because of your blunder, and Minerva can keep a secret almost as tight lipped as me. You don't have to worry, remember this is the Wizarding world, finding ways to live forever is not entirely uncommon."

She smiled as she dabbed at her eyes. "You would think nearly 15 years of living here I would have realized that by now. But still, I can't help but have this sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen."

He shrugged as the doors opening revealing Harry in his riding practice gear with a few Gryffindors fallowing him and laughing as he regaled stories of his own time on the Quidditch pitch. Severus felt his eyes drawn to the very handsome man; time had done him a kindness and left him mostly untouched with only laugh lines in the corners of his eyes. The practice gear clung to muscles that had developed over the years giving Harry a mouthwatering physic that made Severus want to drag him into the nearest empty space and explore the tantalizing flesh beneath the robes. Bright green eyes met his with his and Severus quickly stood up. "I….um…need to go check on a potion." He murmured when Analessia looked up at him and he fled from the room quickly and hid out in his potions lab the rest of the day.

Hours passed and Severus finally sat down for a break on a stool near the bubbling cauldron. He checked the temperature of the fire and the color of the potion and nodded as he stretched his legs out and raised his arms above his head, his back popping. He groaned lightly and took his hair out of the pony tail he had put it in to keep it out of his face while brewing. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as his stomach cramped from hunger. He looked at the charmed clock on the wall and noticed that it had been nearly six hours since his last blood bag and he sighed. "Damn this need for blood, so inconvenient when I want to work on potions." He grumbled as he got up and went to the cool storage he kept hidden in his lab for when he worked on potions. He felt the tell tail shifting of his upper jaw as his teeth grew at the sight of the thick red liquid. He popped the bag onto his teeth grabbing a second before re-hiding the cooler and sat back down leaning back against the table as his teeth soaked up the blood.

Harry found himself walking around the castle knowing that he was just trying to find an excuse to go and talk to Severus. He had had a few conversations with the man since he woke up ten years ago, and each left Harry wishing he could hold the man down for longer than a simple "hello how are you?" or some such shit as that. Harry sighed heavily as he thought back on everything. He and Ginny had managed to stay friends, even after their breakup, and him finding out that the last night they had together had produced a child. Albus Severus Potter, Harry grinned stupidly at the name, when he first thought of it he was naming it after two great men in his life, to honor their memories. Now it looked like his son would be meeting his namesake. Harry found himself outside of the door to Severus's potion lab and decided he would go in and actually have a conversation with the man. He opened the door quickly without knocking. "Severus is you in here? I was wondering if…you…bloody hell." He gaped at the man.

Severus whipped around, a half empty blood bag on his teeth and his jaw dropped causing the bag to drop and burst open on the floor coating his lower legs and feet with blood. "Fuck, Potter what are you doing here?"

"Is that….was that blood? What the hell are you doing with blood…and fangs? Bloody fucking hell Severus are you a vampire?" Harry blabbered, his mind racing to catch up with the rest of him.

Severus growled as he launched forward knocking the man against the wall and shoving the door closed as he tried to slip into Harrys mind. He found himself blocked and he growled again knowing that no matter what Harry was never strong enough to keep him out, even before he turned. His jaw dropped as he stepped back from Harry, his fangs on full display. "I can't do it…why can't I get in; you are so easy to get into. You're walls aren't that strong." He began to pace as his mind raced trying to figure out what to tell Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when his eyes rolled and he collapsed into the arms of Analessia who stood behind him. "What is going on? I could hear you all the way in my room; you're usually so careful about your thoughts Severus what happened?"

"Potter found out!" He hissed. "I couldn't get into his mind to clear it and send him on his way." He looked at Analessia, fear clear in his eyes. "Please I'm sorry Analessia, I tried, Potter…he must have been training with his Occlumency…I'm sorry."

Analessia laid Harry down gently as she walked to the taller man and embraced him, drawing his head down to rest on her shoulder and she combed her fingers through his hair. "Shh _nyamo_." She whispered. "It's alright, I feared this day would come but I had hoped that we could discuss it. Let's take Harry down to your rooms and get him someplace comfortable while we talk, he will be out for a while and you will want him close by when I tell you what I should have told you from the beginning."

Severus pulled back and looked at her. "You kept things from me?"

"No no, just this. I wasn't sure you were ready; I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I wanted you to enjoy your life and be free. I didn't want you to become obsessed." She said as she gathered Harry in her arms cradling him, even though he had to have outweighed her by a good 60 pounds. It still shocked him whenever she displayed her Strigoi strength but he said nothing as she led the way to his rooms. Once in the common rooms of his home at Hogwarts, she laid the young man down on the couch and waved her hand for a fire to light and warm the room and tea to start making itself. She sat down in one of the overstuffed armchairs near the fire and curled herself up. "Severus, forever is a long time to spend alone, you know our Laws, have taken your vows to uphold our laws and keep our people safe. Hell even Grandfather likes you, and that's saying something." She reached out to him and took his hand in both of hers. "You gave me my family back Severus, because of you my Grandfather forgave me, and I can return to the Clan whenever I am not teaching, when I go home for the holidays to spend them with my family I can do that because of you. I owe you so much, but I refused to watch you become obsessive."

Severus knelt down in front of her chair. "What are you talking about? Obsessive over what? Ana please speak plainly; I don't want to bring your family into danger. Or hell even put Draco into danger."

She sighed. "You know that we can slip into any mortals mind, as much as we want, some are harder than others. But there is always one mortal who seems to be near impossible to slip into, and when that mortal comes around we know them as Life-mates. Sometimes a Strigoi will become so obsessed with finding this life-mate, someone they can't live without, or live normally without. We can't read a life-mates mind unless invited in; even then it's never knowing exactly what is happening its always feelings, images and glimpses either in great passion or great distress. What is our law for turning people?"

"One turning of a mortal per Strigoi…so that one person we turn…it's usually our life-mate?"

Analessia nodded. "Yes, I feared that Harry might be your life-mate so I kept it from you as long as I could, I wanted you to be comfortable in your life before finding out, but I also feared on the other hand that you would miss your chance with Harry and be without your life-mate forever. Some of us are never lucky enough to find the first life-mate, and even more unlucky with finding the second one centuries later."

"Did you ever find a life-mate?"

Analessia smiled softly and nodded. "I did, I was on a trip to America by myself, my first alone trip. I was 112 at the time, it was 1829 and I found myself in Boston Massachusetts, my English was deplorable and found myself in a tavern reading a beautiful poem, it's now called "A dream within a dream" but it was so beautiful, so haunting that I had to find the author of it. And behold my luck he walked right into the tavern, celebrating his latest addition to the newspaper."

"Are you telling me that Edgar Allen Poe, **the **Edgar Allen Poe, the top poet in the America's whose work has even been made famous here was your life-mate? What happened?"

She shrugged. "We had a tryst, I loved him, but I knew that he was meant for something else. If I had turned him his poems would have never become famous and he would have never opened the doors that people are too scared to open themselves. So I left, I went back to Romania, it broke my heart, it still hurts to think about him, but then I remember that he wrote one of his poems for me, of course it wasn't until later…I had thought he had forgotten about me, but somehow he found me. I was back in the states in Maryland but this time with Grandfather and Mother and somehow Edgar found out, and he hunted me down. He was married now, to his cousin. He told me he couldn't stop thinking of me, but he understood. I think he was a Seer…kinda…at least a sleeping Seer. We had dinner and talked, he told me about all these dreams and he handed me a copy of _Fall of the House of Usher_, inside was a poem…one he wrote just for me. I cherished that poem and that book; I still have them in my room in a special locked case. I was his Haunted Place, and Edgar will be forever mine. I cherish the year I spent with him and I will always remember everything about him. His mind was open to me in the midst of passion, like a true life-mate and I even ate with him at meals. I can remember his blood on my tongue and I knew that he was my everything, but I let him go." She sighed and looked over to Harry. "But enough about me, we have to take care of him. I don't think that turning Harry will be a problem, it's just the fact that you have to come clean to him, and completely…I can still whip his memories should he decide to not accept the fact…but this is fated Severus. You and Harry are meant to be together." She squeezed his hands. "Don't make my mistake Severus, Harry is your life-mate." She let his hands go, stood up, and walked to the door looking at him over her shoulder. "Remember Severus, forever is a long time to be alone." She said with a sad smile as she left the room.

Severus watched her go silently before turning back to Harry and picking up the book that sat on the coffee table and began to read while he waited for Harry to wake up.

Analessia walked quickly to her classroom and into her own privet rooms. She walked to the case that held her original copy of _Fall of the House of Usher_ and lifted it carefully out of the case. She ran her hand over the leather cover and opened the book carefully and looked at the writing on the first page, meant just for her eyes. Her vision blurred as she looked at the familiar words on the tear stained page. She ran her fingers over the elegant script.

_To my muse, Analessia,_

_I will never forget the year you gave me. The memory of you will forever inspire me as will the passion and the darkness you shared with me. While I can't have you forever as we had hoped, I give you the last piece of me that you will ever have. This story and this poem are for you. They will be given to the world, but know that forever they will be for you. I love you Analessia, now and forever, but don't let my love stop you from finding another piece of happiness._

_Forever your love, Edgar_

Analessia clutched the book to her chest as she sobbed, praying and begging whoever would listen to let Harry and Severus be together in the way she could never be with Edgar. "Please, please never let them be apart. Let Harry accept Severus and us for what we are and let him accept the chance to be one, and let them have everything I could never have." She sobbed holding the book close and prayed until she fell asleep holding the book close.

A/N: There you have it, the last bit of Strigoi information. Now we are getting into the stuff with Harry and Severus, can Severus accept being life-mates with Harry? Can Harry accept being turned into a Strigoi? Let's find out….in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: Blood lines

A/N: Welcome back, glad that I finally got the ball rolling on the story….8 chapters later. Anyway glad you are all enjoying the story, and I am really glad of the positive reception of Analessia, I was worried about putting her in so much but she needs to be there. I've been trying to think of what else to do with her and I began to think, who is another tragic character, and since Draco is in the story and already married and the people I haven't really mentioned are the Weasley's…so yeah let's see where I'm going with this because I only have a vague idea and I want to see if I can run with it and make it work.

_:::::::::::Previously::::::::::_

_Analessia clutched the book to her chest as she sobbed, praying and begging whoever would listen to let Harry and Severus be together in the way she could never be with Edgar. "Please, please never let them be apart. Let Harry accept Severus and us for what we are and let him accept the chance to be one, and let them have everything I could never have." She sobbed holding the book close and prayed until she fell asleep holding the book close._

Chapter 8: Blood lines

Severus sighed as he looked up from his book to Harry, for what seemed like the hundredth time since Analessia left. He growled in frustration as he snapped the book shut and began to pace the floor, his back itching as his wings wanted to come out. Severus sighed as he removed his robes and shirt to take pressure off his back and rubbed his shoulders trying to ease the ache. Over the course of the years he had learned much about Strigoi, he had learned the need for blood and what happens when going to long without. At a single glance no one would be able to tell he was anything but human, so blending in was easy, for that he was grateful that his new life was nothing like being a true Vampire. He had learned the laws and rules of being a Strigoi and had even begun working on potions to help the few who had trouble feeding off of stored blood. He even took on a project at Analessia's begging for him to create a blood substitute that tasted like chocolate "just for shits and giggles" she had told him. He laughed softly at his Maker and shook his head. He thought back to when his wings first showed up and how it had freaked him out.

_Severus and Analessia had been sparing in the forest near a cliff. Their claws and teeth were out and Analessia taunted him. "Now how can you ever hope to keep anyone safe with weak strikes like that?" She taunted him, knowing that getting him angry was the only way to get him to put his heart and strength into the fight. "Maybe if you were strong enough you could have protected Lily and saved Harry a life of pain without his parents."_

_Severus saw red as he ran forward and smashed into her, his elbow going into her ribs knocking her down. He followed her down with a swipe of his claws, but she still got a foot under him and launched him over her head throwing him over the edge of the cliff. She yelped a she dived after him, reaching for his hand. "Severus!" She screamed._

_Severus felt the wind rush over him as he fell; he twisted seeing jagged rocks and bones from where creatures were thrown or fell over the cliff creating a bone yard. He tried to grab onto the sides of the cliff. Pain and liquid burst over his back, shredding the old shirt he had on for training and he found himself hovering unsteadily. "What the-?" He turned his head and gaped at the pair of beautiful deep onyx wings held him aloft. He looked to see Analessia hovering close beside him and he pinned her with narrow eyes. "Care to explain this one?"_

"_Um…surprise?" She offered smiling. "I thought I had mentioned that Strigoi also have wings once the transformation is complete."_

_He pinned her with a glare as he flapped his wings and lifted himself back to the edge of the cliff bringing his wings around to examine the glossy feathers. He watched as Analessia landed with him, her wings wrapping around her shoulders like a cloak. He took a moment to look at the color of her wings; they were stunning silver that caught the fading light of the sun making a prism of colors glitter on her wings. "Why are my wings black but yours silver?"_

"_A Strigoi's wings signify the very inner essence of us, or as wizards call it, our magical core. My center of being is silver; it means I am balanced and sure of myself and my life. But there are also the magnitude of every other color, giving the feel of a rainbow. All the colors represented mean something, and depending on my mood and the day of the week the colors change in their vibrancy."_

"_Let me guess, black means I'm as vile and disgusting as everyone says." He said, his voice laced with anger and pain._

_She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Actually no, black represents someone who is committed to his cause, serious, and often mysterious and containing potential. Just because something is a darker color, doesn't always mean that it is bad or evil. Hell you should know that, Mr. Hero." She smiled at him. "Anyway, this means that you are finally done with your turning and you are a full-fledged Strigoi." She put a hand dramatically over her heart and heaved a huge sigh. "My little Strigoi is all grown up, it makes a mother proud." She gave a sniffle and he rolled his eyes pulling her into a hug. _

"_You are crazy Ana." He chuckled. _

"_So I've been told, now let's put those wings to use and do some flying exercises." She laughed as she dove off the cliff and Severus couldn't help but grin as he dove after her._

Severus chuckled at the memory and the twitching of his back lessened. Shortly after that he was taken before Analessia's grandfather and given his Strigoi medallion and had even gotten her Kin to take her back, even being accepted himself. He heard Harry stirring and turned to see the man slowly getting up and shaking his head. "It's nice to see you are finally awake Mr. Potter."

Harry looked around groggily, his mind catching up to the fact that he wasn't in Severus's labs anymore, and that said Severus was standing in only black trousers. "Um…not that I don't appreciate the small show of your sexy self on display but mind telling me what the fuck happened so my brain can catch up?"

Severus blushed slightly at the half assed compliment and he folded his arms across his chest. "Language Potter, now I believe we have a few things we have to discuss. Would you like some tea?" He asked pulling his shirt off the back of the chair where he left it and slipped it on, but didn't bother to button it up.

Harry shrugged his outer robes off and nodded, taking the offered tea. "I've told you to call me Harry, Severus since we are co-workers now and not professor and student."

Severus shrugged as he sat in the chair across from Harry. "Old habits, but I will try to remember that Mr. Pot..Harry." He watched carefully as the green eyes he loved so much lit up with triumph at the small victory. "Now then, on to what we must talk about." He said, and slowly began to explain everything to Harry, starting with the facts about Strigoi, and deciding to take Analessia's advice and give Harry the whole truth.

A few hours later Harry sat back in his seat stunned as he looked at the older man. Severus watched him carefully as he noticed that even with the dumbstruck look on his face Severus had come to know was actually how Harry processed vast amounts of information. The man wasn't as stupid as he put on, but had a hidden brilliance that was usually stuffed under his heroic bravado. He watched as the green eyes gazed at him curiously and a small smile spread across those full lips.

"So you are immortal now, you have to drink blood, but you can still do everything you used to? Doesn't sound like a bad gig to me."

Severus chuckled. "No, it really isn't when you think about it. Being a Strigoi is probably one of the bet things to ever happen to me. Well that and you ending the war, I have Analessia to thank as much as I have you to thank for this incredible new life."

"Me?" Harry asked confused. "Why me?"

"Because Harry, you risked so much, even got yourself killed from what I'm told, and saved us all. You gave a lot of us a new chance at life, Draco and myself included. Because of you a lot of us have families now, families we would never have if it wasn't for what you and your friends did. I'm not going to sing your praises often, this actually might be the only time I do, but you gave us a lot, yet took nothing for yourself. It's incredibly selfless of you."

Harry shrugged and blushed slightly. "I didn't want anything, actually…part of me wished I had died that night. When I saw that you had died because of Nagini I felt like my heart was gone, there was nothing left. I went into that fight with Voldimort because part of me hoped that I could take him down and also end the void that was left with you dying." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "But then I survived, I was the Savior, the Golden Boy forever, and I hated it. I left Ginny and my son and ran here, to the only sanctuary I had known. Ginny forgave me, but I don't think her family did…Mrs. Weasley is very cool with me, and Ron, god don't get me started on Ron. Hell I think the only one who understands is Draco…we became close when you were gone."

Severus nodded slowly. "Yes, Draco mentioned that I was shocked at first, but it didn't surprise me. Draco was always a loving boy, eager to be friend with anyone who he thought would make a good friend, but because of his father, he had to be cold. Seeing him now, I'm shocked that having just his mother and his wife, with his father in Azkaban that he is so well adjusted. I really have to thank you Harry, for getting him exonerated at his trial."

"Stop thanking me Severus, you might give me a complex." Harry laughed, blushing furiously at the attention that the man gave him.

Severus laughed and shook his head as he refilled the tea cups. "I believe it is too late for that Harry, you do have quite the god complex sometimes."

Harry gaped at him before laughing and wiping his eyes. "Yeah probably, anyway, so now that I've seen you drinking blood do you have to make me forget?"

Severus chewed his bottom lip lightly and sighed. "I can't."

"Huh?"

"I can't get into your mind to make you forget. According to Analessia, she thinks you are my life-mate?"

Harry choked on his tea and hit his chest trying to clear his airways. "You're what?" he gasped.

"My life-mate Harry, someone who I could spend my immortality with and be truly happy with. I can't read or control your mind; just as should you chose to be Strigoi you couldn't read or control mine." He said coolly, even though his own heart was racing in his chest, and he prayed that Harry didn't refuse.

"An eternity with you? That doesn't sound too bad." He said softly, looking at Severus from under his bangs. "I've loved you for a long time Severus; I meant it when I said it in the hospital wing the day you woke up. If you are offering for me to be with you forever than I will jump at the chance to do it."

"Harry, don't jump at the chance. You still have a son to consider, there are laws for Strigoi. We can only turn one mortal our entire life, however long that is. If I turn you that is it for me, and you are mine forever. But you still have a family to think about."

"So you turn me into a Strigoi and I turn Albus, no big deal."

"But what about his mother Harry? Would you really expect the boy to abandon his mother?"

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "actually Severus there's a slight problem with that. When I said the Weasley's haven't forgiven me I was entirely truthful…but over the years they have gotten very nasty…even now Ginny has started getting nasty to me…when I get Albus on my weekends with him, he is always crying about horrible things that mum says about me. It's not a good environment for him, but I have never been able to get custody of him…Ginny refuses to go to court saying that nothing is wrong and with Arthur being in the Ministry it makes everything more complicated. Hell I suppose I'm lucky I get my every other weekend with him, that's partly why I'm so happy that Albus is coming here this year, that way I can see my son more than a hand full of days during the month. I'll have him in classes and I'll be able to keep him safe here."

Severus's brow knitted in confusion, "is Miss Weasley abusive to the boy?"

"No, I don't think any of them are…but I do get scared that it might come down to that. The whole family blames me for the death of Fred and for Bill being bitten by Greyback. Ron even said he would have never suffered under the Horcrux in the forest when we went hunting for them." He put his head in his hands.

Severus stood up and walked over to the couch and pulled Harry to him stroking his back and hair. "Harry, I don't know what to even say, but none of that was your fault. Fred died fighting to save this school and everyone in it, and Bill was not the only one bitten by Greyback that night. They do not have the right to blame you, nor do they have the right to keep you from your child. I will speak with Kingsley Shacklebot and we will find a way to get you your son if that is your desire."

Harry looked up into Severus's beautiful eyes. "You would do that for me?"

"If what Analessia says is true, and I have no reason to doubt her, then you are my life-mate. I would do anything to make you happy." Severus cupped Harry's face in his hands and ran his thumbs over his cheeks. "If giving you your son makes you happy then I will do just that, I want you happy Harry, I want you to have a happy life. I have hidden my own feelings from you for many years, but it seems I can't do that anymore. I have had ten years to get used to what I am, and now I offer you everything. I love you Harry, and I offer you my love, and my companionship for the rest of our lives."

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you shut up and kiss me already?" He grinned cheekily up at his former professor.

Severus laughed as he leaned down and captured the younger man's mouth with his own. He groaned against his lips and pulled Harry close, his wings slipping free and wrapping around them. Harry pulled back with a gasp as soft feathers brushed against him and he looked to see onyx black wings around him. "Wings?"

Severus shrugged. "Another part of being Strigoi. We have wings."

Harry reached out and ran his fingers lightly along the wings causing Severus to shudder in pleasure. "They are beautiful, are all Strigoi wings black?"

"No, well maybe some I have no idea. Analessia says that the color of our wings are represented by our magical core. Analessia's wings are silver, but have a hue of many different colors depending on lighting and her mood that day."

"I wonder what color mine will be." Harry mused softly as he moved his hands to Severus's chest and ran his fingers over the medallion around his neck. "This is an interesting necklace."

"Another gift for Strigoi, it was given to me by Elder Andrzej, you will get one too once you complete your turning. It's a symbol of the Order of the Dragon, one that is given to every new Strigoi, to show where our blood is from."

Harry curled up and cuddled close to Severus, his fingers toying with the medallion lightly as he enjoyed finally being close to the man he had wanted for years. "I can't believe that I'm finally with you. I dreamed about this for so many years, it feels kind of odd that it's actually a reality now."

Severus chuckled as he held the younger man close. "Yes, life does seem full of surprises, but I am looking forward to finding more with you."

Harry chewed his lip lightly and glanced up at Severus, "um...Severus, there is something I should probably tell you. I don't know what I am, I came into a sort of inheritance when I was 16 that changed something in me…Dumbledore could never figure it out and we kept it a secret. But it seems that I can carry children like a female. Dumbledore was really confused, but died before we could fully figure it out."

"Do you want to know? Just in case it reacts badly to the Strigoi blood."

"It won't be a problem Severus, trust me." Analessia said as she swept into the room. "I can tell you right off the bat what Harry is, oh don't look so shocked I smelled it in your blood when I was tending to your wounds after that nasty bludger hit during Quidditch a few years back. Your blood smelled sickly sweet and it made me remember another creature whose blood smelled like that. You my dear are a submissive Incubi…or at least part of one. Who knows probably came from somewhere on your father's side seeing as your mother was muggleborn instead of pure blood like your father." She said with a shrug as she sat down.

Harry and Severus gaped at the woman before Severus howled with laughter. "You can't be serious; there hasn't been a case of Incubi or Succubi or even offspring of them in years."

She rolled her eyes. "So you can believe in Veela children and vampires but not someone being part Incubi? And how could Harry have registered if his family was killed a year after he was born? Think about it boys, the way people gravitate to Harry, all that extra magic? I mean it's not rocket science. I suspect he came into his inheritance and then people started becoming obsessed with him right? Even Voldimort started to change; he became desperate to find Harry."

Her words hung in the air as Severus and Harry looked at each other as the realization dawned on them. Severus groaned as he fell back into the couch smacking his forehead. "Of course! Gods above why was I so stupid not to realize it?"

"Wait wait wait, back up a minute, does this mean that anything Severus feels for me is just because I'm a sex demon?"

Analessia chuckled as she shook her head. "No no of course not, love and lust are two totally different things. Lust can drive people insane with need to own and to possess, hence Voldimort. Severus loves you Harry, he isn't driven to possess you, and he is driven to love you and to be your life-mate. Never doubt that. Now have you two made a decision?" She asked.

Severus shook his head. "You are nearly as mad as Dumbledore used to be, I swear it. But yes we have, Harry has agreed to be my life-mate. I have explained everything to him, and he has agreed to undertake the Turning."

Analessia clapped her hands happily. "That is wonderful news! Just wonderful! See I told you there was nothing to worry about, now we should probably do this now, just so that most of the turning is complete before the children come back to school and Harry has some use of himself again. And the sooner a life-mate is turned the happier the couple will be." She wagged her eyebrows at them.

Both men blushed furiously; Harry was the first to speak. "Wait, before we do this, how do we know that the Strigoi blood won't react badly to the Incubi blood?"

"Simple, your Incubi has been searching for a mate, it sees that Severus is your mate, but also is of a different species, so your Incubi will take whatever it can to adapt and change. Taking Severus's blood will strengthen you, as well as him taking your blood with strengthen him. However you two bond is entirely up to you, being of two different species it could turn into quite the game. I'll see if grandfather has some books on Incubi…maybe there was a Strigoi who mated to one a while back…Grandfather would know. Now let's go, we are burning daylight here." She ushered them quickly out of the room making a mental note to fire call her grandfather later.

A/N: And there we have it, a way to explain the later use of Mpreg. Hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 9: Family Matters

A/N: Did I forget to mention at any point there was going to be some slight Ginny bashing? I did? My fault entirely…I was never too fond of her….oh well. Time for more fun, I seem to be on a roll with this story.

_: Previously:_

"_Simple, your Incubi has been searching for a mate, it sees that Severus is your mate, but also is of a different species, so your Incubi will take whatever it can to adapt and change. Taking Severus's blood will strengthen you, as well as him taking your blood with strengthen him. However you two bond is entirely up to you, being of two different species it could turn into quite the game. I'll see if grandfather has some books on Incubi…maybe there was a Strigoi who mated to one a while back…Grandfather would know. Now let's go, we are burning daylight here." She ushered them quickly out of the room making a mental note to fire call her grandfather later._

Chapter 9: Family Matters

The week passed with no more incidents. Harry completed his Turning quicker than any Strigoi, much to Analessia's amusement, and was happily moving his things into a new set of rooms that were just for himself and Severus. He walked to the fireplace and set out a picture next to one of Severus with the Malfoys and stepped back to smile at his handiwork. The rooms were done in deep warm colors, taking a page out of Analessia's book for color scheme but not much else. The living room was done in dark greens and silvers, with dark woodwork to set it off. Two overstuffed armchairs sat before the fireplace which was surrounded by dark wood bookshelves that were magically linked to the library, a coffee table surrounded by a single loveseat and couch done in matching fabrics to the chairs by the fire. An open doorway lead to the small kitchen area which was warm and inviting and there were four separate doors around the room. One lead to his and Severus's bedroom which was done in warm dark reds and golds, one went to the spare bedroom that was set up with two beds, one for Scorpius (at Draco's request), and the other set up for Albus, one to a bathroom, and the last door lead to Severus's privet lab. Harry smiled around his new home finally feeling like he belonged somewhere. He felt strong arms slip around him and warm lips at his neck.

"Everything alright, love?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes, just thinking is all."

"Happy thoughts I hope." Dark eyes looked into silvery green ones, fear clear in those dark eyes.

Harry smiled at his new lover. "Yes, very happy. I don't even think a Dementor would be able to take this happiness away."

Severus smiled at his young lover and turned him around to kiss him soundly. He pulled back and marveled at how the transformation into a Strigoi had changed him. The turning had left the younger man a little shorter than Severus, his hair was longer now and not as messy, his skin young and supple without a blemish, his eyes had taken a silver hue to them and made them even more irresistible, and when Harry's wings were out they were a vibrant orange/red like the wings of a phoenix, which tickled Analessia pink to no end.. His gaze slid to Harry's forehead and a smile tugged its way to his lips as he saw that there was no longer a scar there, the turning had taken the scar away leaving Harry perfect. He also noticed that it hadn't really changed the firm muscles of the ex-Seeker and he reached down and palmed his ass. "The Turning was good for you; I can't wait to get myself acquainted with this beautiful new body."

Harry laughed as his hands slid up the firm muscles of Severus's arms to link his fingers behind his neck. "Is that so Professor?"

Severus shivered and nearly moaned as he ground into Harry lightly. "Oh yes, it is Mr. Potter. But it will have to wait until our young charges are in bed for the night. I am still surprised Minerva agreed to this."

"Well with you being Godfather to both Draco and Scorpius and Draco donating so much money to help rebuild the school she couldn't really refuse, and well she knows the situation with Ginny and wants to help me as much as she can." Harry looked at the clock and cursed. "Shit! The students are already here, they'll be at the school any minute now we have to go!" He untangled himself from his lover and grabbed his hand racing out of their rooms and up the stairs to the great Hall.

Severus laughed as he sat in his seat between Analessia and Harry and smiled as a few students waved at him. He waved back and watched as Neville began to march the new first-years in. He spotted young Scorpius talking with another boy and found himself shocked to be staring at an exact clone of Harry. He chuckled softly reaching for Harry's leg under the table. "I'll be damned; I swear I just had djavu. Your son looks incredibly like you Harry, I thought it was another 11 year old you walking into the school."

Harry chuckled as he beamed with pride at his son and waved. "I'm glad that he has at least one friend before school…I don't think his cousins treat him all that well. And Scorpius is a good kid…for being the offspring of my most hated enemy here in school."

Analessia shushed them as Neville began calling students to be sorted. Harry watched when his son was called and walked up to the Sorting Hat. His eyes drifted to the Griffindor table and he saw Ron and Hermione's children watching carefully and Harry held his breath.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted and Harry couldn't help but laugh softly as he clapped and smiled at his son. He also noticed the fearful glances he cast at the Griffindor table as he slowly walked to his seat. Albus turned around to look at his father, his large green eyes brimming with tears, but a small smile graced his lips as he noticed his father smiling and clapping happily next to another man.

"I told you your dad wouldn't care." Scorpius said as he sat down next to him. "Your mum was just being a bitch."

Albus gaped at his friend. "Hey now, Scor, I don't say that bout your mum when she's being a bitch." He pouted.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Al, everyone knows your mum is one, the way she talks about your dad, it's disrespectful, especially after all your dad has done for everyone. My dad even hated him in school but look at them now, they're practically best friends. And look your dad doesn't care that you aren't in Griffindor, he's proud that you are sorted and here in Hogwarts."

Albus looked up to see his father talking animatedly with the other dark haired man and the dark haired woman next to him. "Hey who's he talking to?"

"Oh that's Uncle Severus, my dad's Godfather and mine too; he's also the DADA teacher here. The woman he's talking to is Analessia, she's a friend of Uncle Sev's, she's come over to the Manor a few times, and she's really nice and likes to give out candy."

Albus smiled at his friend and shook his head. "What is with you and candy Scor?"

The young Malfoy shrugged. "I can't help it if it tastes good."

Albus shook his head again and began to load up his plate.

Harry smiled at his son once more before sighing and looking back at the murderous glances from the Griffindor table. "Great, I can only imagine the owls I'm going to get for Albus being in Slytherin. Did you see him Sev? The boy was terrified while walking to the table."

Severus rubbed his thigh lightly. "It's alright love, look Scorpius has set him at ease, and we can set him even more at ease once we are down in our rooms with the boys and getting them settled in."

Analessia leaned forward her long hair sliding over her shoulder and landing in a pile on Severus's lap. "Don't worry Harry, the boy will be safe, I left some presents for him in your rooms. Strigoi tradition when it comes to children." She smiled brightly. "Besides I don't think that Scorpius would never let anything happen to him."

Harry sighed. "You're right; I'm just a paranoid father."

Analessia laughed as she sat back in her chair and ate her dinner. Severus squeezed Harry's leg again and offered another reassuring smile as he drank his wine. Soon the students were dismissed and Harry and Severus stood outside the doors waiting for Scorpius and Albus. He saw the two younger boys hurry over to them and smiled at them both.

"DAD!" Albus cried as he launched himself at Harry.

Harry laughed as he swung the boy around and hugged him tightly. "Hey Al I missed you! Look at you you are getting so big."

Albus narrowed his eyes at his father and captured his face in his smaller hands. "You look different. Your scar is gone and you aren't wearing your glasses anymore."

Harry cursed himself, forgetting his son was more observant than he was at that age. "Err right…um Albus I have something I have to tell you, but not here we need to get you settled into your rooms."

"Are we not going to the Slytherin common rooms?"

"Nope, Minerva decided that you could stay in my privet rooms during the school year, since we see so little of each other. Is that ok?"

"Are you kidding dad? That's brilliant! Mum would probably pitch a fit but I love it! I miss you when I'm stuck at the Burrow and dealing with Rose and Hugo is hell!"

Harry gaped at his child before howling with laugher. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Severus and Scorpius rolled their eyes. "Potters" They muttered together and grinned at each other.

"Wait until I tell your mum Albus! She is going to be so mad that you broke family tradition!" A girl yelled, looking startlingly like Hermione with red hair.

Albus cowered into his father making Harry seethe with anger. "Get off it Rose, there's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin, it's not the house that makes the person but the heart that does." He looked meaningfully at Severus who smiled softly back.

Rose snorted as she was surrounded by little Weasley clones. "Whatever Mr. Potter, but Aunt Ginny was raging that if he turned into a Slytherin she would disown him, and Uncle Cormac was agreeing with her."

Harry's eyes blazed silver as he glared at the girl until Severus put his hand on his shoulder and sneered at the young Weasley. "I do believe you have somewhere else to be Miss Weasley, lest you start off your year on the wrong foot." He snapped making them scatter. He rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back. "Shh love, c'mon we need to get the boys down to the rooms." He led his little family away to their rooms. Once there the boys oohed and ahhed at the beautiful decor of the room and he smiled in triumph. "Glad you boys like it, now before you run off to your rooms to squabble over who gets what bed we need to discuss some things with you." He sat on the love seat and motioned for the boys to sit on the couch. Harry sat down next to him and curled into his side. They had discussed telling the boys everything and had already told Draco and his wife. "Boys what Harry and I have to tell you is a very well-kept secret, the only reason why we are telling you is because you are our family and we love you very much. Albus you don't know me very well but I know a great deal about you."

"Actually I know a lot about you too. Scorpius can't stop talking about his good looking single godfather who needs a nice mate to settle down with."

Scorpius gaped at his friend and punched his arm. "Damnit Albus I told you never to tell!" He grinned sheepishly at his god father. "Sorry Uncle Sev…father spilled everything to me, you know how he is about secrets in the family."

Severus sighed putting a mental note out to speak with his elder godson. "Of course he did, damn kid. Anyway there's more to explain." He quickly summed everything up for Albus and an hour later both boys were grinning at them.

"Dad I'm glad you found someone to truly love you. You really do deserve it."

Harry's brow crinkled as he looked at his son. "Thank you Albus, but what do you mean?"

Albus sighed softly. "I heard Uncle Ron talking to mum the other night, telling her that you were a good for nothing loser and that mum's new husband is way better than you, the only thing that came out of yours and mums relationship was me…and he hoped that I wouldn't be a mistake like you."

Harry's heart clenched at what he heard from his son. "Oh Al…you heard that?"

Tears began to fall down his sons face and he hiccupped. "I don't want to be a mistake dad." He cried softly.

Harry reached over and pulled his son into his lap cuddling him close. "Oh my darling boy, you aren't. Don't ever think that, you are perfect in your own way. I don't care that you are a Slytherin or that you are friends with the Malfoys. Your happiness is the only thing that matters." He wiped his son's tears away and kissed his forehead. "Albus I have a very serious question to ask you."

"Course dad, anything."

"You don't have to decide now, but later if you want, I can see about Severus and myself getting custody of you and you coming home with me at the end of the school year. That is only if you want to."

"I want to dad, I hate it at the Burrow, I get picked on by my cousins and Mum barely pays attention to me, she's too busy with her kids from her and her husband. I'm usually gone days at a time and no one notices."

Harry looked down at him. "Where do you go Al?"

"Over to the Malfoys place, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are so nice to me and I get to play with Scorpius all day and we have a lot of fun. Or I go and hang out with Uncle George; he seems to be the only one who doesn't hate you."

Harry smiled, grateful to the Malfoys even more now than he was before, and still grateful to George for keeping him on as a friend after the whole Ginny disaster, since Harry had helped him and Fred start up the shop, and hugged his son tightly. "Then its decided Severus and I will begin to work on it with Minerva's help. Now then you two have classes in the morning so off to bed."

Both boys groaned in unison but walked to their room laughing and talking. Harry leaned into his lover and looked up at him. "This is the right thing right Sev? God I didn't even know how bad it had gotten and I can't believe it's gotten so bad, Albus still can smile and laugh."

"It's a good sign love, it's also because he's got your strength, you were the same way every time you came back from your relatives house. Once we get this all settled out not even Arthur Weasley will be able to dispute our claims." He cuddled his mate once more before sighing. "We should probably check on the boys to make sure that they are getting ready for bed."

Harry laughed as they went to check on the boys, they eventually got them settled down and asleep and themselves into bed. Harry stripped down to his boxers and slid into the silk sheets looking at his lover. "What's wrong Sev?"

Severus leaned against the post of their bed and smiled crossing his arms over his chest. "You just look so beautiful in my bed Harry; I can't help but want to saver this moment. Well just a moment since I plan on ravishing you."

Harry smiled as he crooked his finger at his lover. "I believe the moment is over, now ravish me."

Severus spelled his clothes away and slid into the sheets pulling his lover close and rolling him under him. He leaned down to kiss Harry soundly, groaning at the willingness of his younger lover. Harry smiled into the kiss as he rolled them over again and lifted his head to smile down at his lover. "Go slow tonight ok? It is our first night and I want it to be special."

Severus smiled up at his young lover and lifted a hand to cup his face running his thumb under his eye. "Whatever you want Harry, but know that every night will be special with you. You are my life-mate, and I love you." Severus pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around the smaller male and kissed him again.

Harry shivered under the soft lips of his lover and moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, his fingers sliding into silky hair. He moaned again as Severus's tongue slipped out and ran along the seam of his lips before eagerly opening his lips to let Severus claim him. He moaned as their tongues danced and he pressed himself closer to the other man. Severus smiled against his lips as he slipped his hands down Harry's back and slid them into his boxers cupping his firm behind in his strong hands. Harry shivered again and moaned into his mouth arching into him at the feel of his lovers strong calloused hands. Severus skillfully rolled them over so Harry was once more on his back and Severus settled himself between the other man's legs. He leaned up on his elbows and ran his fingers over his young lover's chest marveling at the now flawless skin that gave him his golden Adonis look.

"Severus?" Harry asked running his fingertips lightly over his jaw.

"It's nothing Harry, I was just thinking how glad I am that the turning didn't take your tan away, it would be quite the shame if you became pale, and I rather like the tan on you." He smiled at him before moving his lips down his neck and tracing a path down Harry's chiseled torso with lips and tongue.

Harry arched his back and moaned loudly, his eyes closing as his fingers slid into Severus's hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands between his fingers and the runaway strands that slid over his skin as Severus moved down his body. He gasped when a skillful tongue darted into the dip of his navel and groaned loudly. Severus chuckled as he covered Harry's mouth with his hand. "Shh love, you'll wake the boys." He chuckled his dark eyes sparkling, the black being eaten by his Strigoi bronze.

Harry's eyes blazed silver as he chuckled. "Perhaps you should cast a silencing charm then."

Severus laughed as he rolled over and grabbed his wand casting the charm before settling back over his golden lover. "For once Mr. Potter I think you were right." He teased running his fingers along his abs.

Harry squirmed and giggled, "Sev stop that tickles!"

Severus laughed softly and patted his lover's stomach. "Very well love, but know that I will be exploring that later on." His voice was thick with arousal and promise.

Harry shivered and arched his back moaning softly. Severus just smiled and continued mapping his lover's body. His tongue toyed with the top of Harry's boxers and he looked up to see the blissed out look on his lovers face making his cock twitch in anticipation. He growled softly as his fingers hooked into the boxers and he slowly slid them down and off. He sat back on his heels and smiled down at his mate. His gaze slid over the bronze skin, the taunt muscles from years of exercise and flying, his gaze slid up to the face that he knew he would wake up to for the rest of his Immortal life and he couldn't help but smile. Harry's eyes were closed and his full kiss swollen lips were open and begging for more kisses. Severus leaned forward and brushed his lips against his lovers lightly. "You are so beautiful; the gods have truly graced me with you as my life-mate." He whispered as his fingers slid down Harry's body and wrapped around his heavy arousal.

Harry whimpered and arched his back his fingers digging into the elder man's shoulders. "Severus, I love you but seriously shut up and make love to me already." He ground out grinding up into the others hand. "You are driving me mad!"

Severus chuckled and clicked his tongue at his love. "Such impatience, but I guess I can indulge you this one time." He muttered a quick stretching and lubing spell to prepare his lover before slowly sliding two fingers in. He bit his tongue to keep from groaning loudly as he stretched and prepared his lover more, taking great care not to hurt him.

Harry growled in frustration. "Severus, I am not easily broken, you aren't the first man I have been with." He ground down on his fingers before finally rolling them over and straddling him. Harry smiled down at him. "But you will be the last, I'm yours forever." He leaned down and kissed him as he slowly slid himself over the considerable girth of his lover.

Severus gasped and threw his head back as he gripped Harry's hips, moaning loudly. "Fuck Harry!" He panted trying not to buck up too quickly.

Harry shivered and stilled for a moment, trying to steady himself. Severus was thick and hard inside of him and the feeling alone made him feel like he would come. He slowly began to roll his hips his hands braced on the pale man's chest as he rode his lover.

Severus growled as he lifted his hips in time with his lover, moving in perfect rhythm to him and groaning loudly when Harry clenched around him after he found the little bundle of nerves that made the other man scream. He growled again and rolled them over sliding his arm under one of Harry's legs to stretch him and he smiled as he began to pound into the other man's body. His free hand slid to find Harry's hand as he lifted an arm up and locked their fingers.

Harry moaned as his fingers clenched around Severus's and he lifted his hips to meet the other mans, moaning and whimpering. "Fuck Severus!" He screamed as Severus adjusted the angle and began to mercilessly pound into him, every other thrust hitting his prostate. Harry felt his fangs shift in his mouth and he growled as he sank them into Severus's shoulder as his climax hit him at the same moment as Severus's sweet blood hit his tongue. Severus snarled as his own fangs shifted and he plunged them into Harry's neck marking his life-mate as he thrust a few more times into the clenching channel of his mate. He growled against his lover's neck as he thrust one last time and released himself deep inside of his mate. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he fell to the side of his lover.

A few minutes later Severus felt something poking his cheek and he grunted and batted at it grumbling. A giggle made him drag open one eye to see Harry smiling at him. He groaned as he lifted his head and peered at his smiling lover. "What happened?"

"We had amazing sex and then both blacked out, is that normal?" Harry giggled kissing his lover softly before offering up a bag of blood.

Severus took it gratefully and nodded, "Analessia did say something about it happening, she said true life-mates, the first few times will experience bliss blackouts." He said before slapping the bag on his teeth before looking at his lover.

Harry laughed and rested his head on his hand just looking at his lover. "I had a bag when I woke up before you; I grabbed one for you figuring you might need it since we both did take some blood from each other."

Severus nodded as he quickly finished the bag and disposed of it. He yawned loudly and stretched, his body feeling amazing and his heart light and warmed. "WE need to get to bed; we both have to teach tomorrow." He settled into the bed and held out his arms to his lover.

Harry smiled as he slid into Severus's arms and cuddled close enjoying the smell of his mate. His scent was strong and spicy, with an earthy undertone from all the plants he was around all day, and an underlying scent that was all his own. Harry cuddled happily into his arms and sighed as he rested his head on his chest listening to his strong and steady heartbeat.

"Good night Severus, I love you."

Severus smiled as he waved his hands, the candles going out around them and plunging the room into a warm darkness. He laid a kiss on Harry's forehead and held the other man close. "I love you too Harry, good night." He sighed as he slipped into a happy dreamless sleep, feeling like he could tackle anything that came at him.

A/N: Here you are the first little lemon of the story, I wanted the first time to be sweet and all fluffy, don't worry they will get steamier as the story goes on. Sorry to all you Ginny lovers out there, but she does strike me as a vindictive bitch, and Ron…well Ron is Ron when things don't go his way he tends to pitch a fit like a toddler. Fred and George have always been my favorite out of all the Weasley's and since I decided to keep Fred dead I only have dear George around. Don't worry he will pop his gorgeous red-headed self in soon! Hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 10: Meddling

A/N: And we are back, I can't seem to keep myself away from this story. I just keep thinking of all the little things I can do to enhance and move this story along, I'm also trying to build up a nice little plot, but my mind keeps changing one moment I want Harry and Ginny to still be friends for the sake of their son, then again I can see Ginny being a vindictive bitch when she doesn't get her way, also trying to figure out the major conflict that is to come. But first I have to give a round of applause to ChiffonShock at fallowing my adaptation of the Lynsay Sands vampires. I loved her idea and I just had to take it and shift it around a bit, because let's face it ghoulish or sparkling vampires just aren't sexy, but god-like Adonis's are. I like the sex appeal of vampires but I like them to have a sort of air of mystery and romance to them. Well let's hop right back into it.

_:::::: Previously:_

_Severus smiled as he waved his hands, the candles going out around them and plunging the room into a warm darkness. He laid a kiss on Harry's forehead and held the other man close. "I love you too Harry, good night." He sighed as he slipped into a happy dreamless sleep, feeling like he could tackle anything that came at him._

Chapter 10: Meddling, pay back is only fair

The first week of classes went by without an incident, Harry, Severus, and Analessia kept a close eye on Albus, just to be safe. Harry and Severus had also already set up a meeting with Minerva and Shacklebot to discuss things with Albus. Harry also noticed that Albus never went anywhere without Scorpius and he also noticed that he was beginning to make even more friends among the Slytherins, and even made friends with Teddy, which warmed Harry's heart to no end. Friday rolled around and Harry smiled at his last flying class of the day, which consisted of Slytherin's and Griffindors ranging between first and fifth year. He smiled as he leaned against his broom and looked at the kids, some who were looking nervously at their brooms.

Harry chuckled slightly, "Guys come on, don't be nervous, it's not going to bite you, you have been in my class for a week and have I let anything bad happen to you?"

A chorus of "No sir" flowed around the pitch and he smiled again. "Alright, well today we are going to try simple exercises, mostly consisting of just getting the hang of flying, kicking off and landings as well as speed control. We won't be flying to high; gradually we might end up doing a simulation Quidditch game. First years aren't normally aloud on the school teams, though as you know there have been acceptations before."

Albus and Scorpius grinned as they confidently held their matching brooms in their hands. Draco had decided to give his son and his friend top of the line brooms and it took Harry back to when Lucius had bought the whole Slytherin Team brooms when Draco had become Seeker, when he gave the boys the brooms it was at Draco's birthday dinner at the Manor and there was a lot of good natured ribbing at the table. Harry chuckled to himself and looked around at the faces looking at him; some still held awe at being taught by the youngest seeker at Hogwarts for a century, and the savior of the Wizarding World.

Harry sighed, trying to break the kids of their admiration, mentally cursing being so damned famous. "Alright kids, lets run over the rules of the class again." He said walking along the line of students before him. "Who can tell me the first rule? Teddy?"

His godson gave him a grin much like Remus that made his heart jolt, "keep both hands on the broom at all times."

"Very good Teddy, five points to Griffindor. Next? How about you Scorpius?"

"Mind your instructor at all times." The blond droned out.

"Five points to Slytherin, Rose?"

"Don't show off." She snorted glaring at him.

Harry frowned. "While that is a good rule it's not expressly a rule of flying, though yes I do agree don't be trying any tricks you see professionals or older students try, you are still beginners and I don't want to have to take any of you to Madam Pomfrey, she might flay me alive for teaching you any tricks I know. And trust me Skela-grow is one nasty potion."

Some of the students laughed nervously as Scorpius, Teddy, and Albus howled with laughter remembering the story. He grinned and continued to run through the rules. After the rules he smiled as he nodded to his students. "Alright, now we can fly, I'm going to give you the last half of class to get used to flying around, do not go very high, if you are comfortable keep it to where your toes skim the ground. I know some of you have done flying at home with your families, for those of you who are new to the Wizarding world I do suggest you keep close to the ground and defiantly stop if you begin to feel any sort of anxiety. I will be here the whole time watching and making sure you are all safe." He gave them a dazzling grin and looked pointedly at his son and friends. "And you three, no dazzling tricks, we don't need to razzle dazzle anyone." He looked more pointedly at Scorpius who had the grace to look slightly reprimanded. "And I do know exactly the kinds of flying tricks your father will have shown you; let's keep those in your pocket for later. Begin!" Harry mounted his own broom and kicked off, hovering above the students and keeping a watchful eye on everyone.

Class went on smoothly, many of the Muggleborn children growing confident slowly on their brooms under Harry's encouragement and praise. Harry watched as Albus was chased around by Teddy and Scorpius smiling as he remembered his first flying lesson when Draco had thrown Neville's Remembrall and Harry, without thinking, had zipped after it, catching it in front of Minerva's window, earning him the Seeker position. He smiled knowing that his son would be a talented flyer and turned away knowing that the three would be alright if left to themselves for a bit while he tended to a few children who were a little too frightened to really enjoy flying. Harry dipped down and stepped off his broom and smiled to the young boy.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Arnie, I promise you I won't let you get hurt." He soothed the small boy. "Now kick off lightly," He instructed, he helped the boy kick off and kept a hand on his shoulder. "The broom won't go any faster than you want it to, you are perfectly safe here." He smiled as he saw the boy become more confidant and he slowly pulled his hand off his shoulder. "There you go, it's like riding a bike, scary at first but fun once you get the hang of it."

"Thanks Professor Potter." Arnie grinned as he began to fly around with his friends.

Harry stood smiling at the children laughing and playing when a screech caught his attention. He turned to see Albus lunging at his cousin and he darted over. "Oi break it up! That's enough I said!" He barked as he ran over, seeing Scorpius and Teddy struggle to pull his son off of her. "What is going on here?"

"She called you a worthless fag dad!" Albus cried, glaring daggers at the redhead tear marks evident on his face. "She said you aren't worth anything and should have just been the Poster boy for the Ministry to get you out of everyone's hair. She's just jealous her dad has never done anything remotely as cool as you." He shouted. "He also said that Teddy's dad was just a filthy animal who was put down like the dog he is and that Mr. Malfoy was nothing but a filthy Death Eater."

Harry stiffened at the mention of Draco's past and Remus's condition and his heart broke at the look on both of the other boy's faces. His gaze slid to Rose who was sporting a bloody lip and snarling as her friends held her back. "Well its true, your dad is a worthless fag! My dad says so, says if he was a real man he wouldn't have left your mum to raise you alone! And Remus was a werewolf who nearly killed both of my parents during their third year, and Mr. Malfoy tried to kill Dumbledore!" She screamed back.

Harry saw red creep into his vision and cast a silencing charm on the girl. "Enough!" He bellowed. "Class is dismissed, you four come with me." He snapped as he marched them from the pitch and up to Minerva's office. He growled the password to the gargoyle and walked the kids up the stairs, working to calm his mind. His hand was firmly on his sons shoulder, it wasn't his child or his friends he was angry at but he was disappointed by his son's very physical reaction. He knocked on the door and opened it when Minerva called out to them. "Good afternoon Headmistress."

"Harry? What is going on?" The elder witch asked as she noticed the four students fallowing him. She also saw the blood on Rose and her eyebrow crinkled. "What happened? Why is Miss Weasley covered in blood?"

"It seems we have had a problem Headmistress," Harry sat the children down and launched into a quick summery of the events on the Quidditch pitch. "I had to cast a silencing charm on Miss Weasley, I know not usually something we do, but it was for the best lest she incite some sort of riot on my Quidditch pitch."

Minerva sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked at the three boys and noticed that they were visibly shaken up by what Rose had said and her heart lurched. She hated innocent children being exposed to such hate. "Of course Harry, please remove the charm; I would like to speak to Miss Weasley and each of the children in turn."

Harry waved his wand and Rose glared at him. "I'd be careful Miss Weasley; I will not hesitate to cast the charm again." He said his hand on Albus's shoulder.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Miss Weasley, while I do not condone Mr. Potter's actions I must say your own actions are the one I am more severely disappointed by, coming from my own House as well makes my heart even sadder. This is deplorable behavior coming from a Griffindor, especially a Weasley. I normally think very highly of your family, given all that was sacrificed during the Battle of Hogwarts. But your family was not the only one to suffer loss." Her voice was clipped and cool making Harry flinch in memory of being on the receiving end of that voice a few times himself. "Miss Weasley have you seen the memorials in this school, both the one next to the great all and the one where a dear and very much missed friend now rests on the grounds here at this school?"

Rose had the grace to hang her head in shame. "Yes ma'am."

"And do you know what those memorials represent? They are the people we all lost. Many good friends, family, and loved ones were lost during the War, many more at the Battle of Hogwarts. They sacrificed themselves to give us the peace and love we know today. The things you said about Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy are despicable and nothing but raging lies by a hurting man. Remus Lupin was a dear friend of mine, and a protector, but also a father. Yes he was cursed by Greyback, but remembers Miss Weasley so is your uncle William. As for Draco Malfoy, while not of my own House, he holds my respect. Draco was a student here, one who was torn between his own soul and the duty he held to his family. Dumbledore understood that and never faulted him for it, and he was exonerated from his actions by the Ministry. As for what you said about Professor Potter, I am utterly disgusted by it. Harry risked his life, actually lost it in the process to help save your family, and the people your family call friends." Minerva stood up and placed her hands on her desk as she gazed between all the children. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes ma'am?" Both Harry and Albus said making her mouth twitch in a small smile.

"The younger Mr. Potter." She clarified. "I will not tolerate fighting, but seeing as you were fighting, not to harm another student, but for the honor of your families, I will let you off without a detention, but 50 points from Slytherin for the fight. Next time I suggest you go to a Professor before launching yourself recklessly at another student. These grounds have seen enough fighting and pain to last several lifetimes." She looked at Rose. "As for you Miss Weasley, I am taking 150 points from Griffindor, 50 for insinuating a fight and another 100 for your blatant disregard for the feelings of your fellow students, one of whom has lost much in his young life while you have something he won't ever know, you will also be serving a months' worth of detention with Mr. Flitch cleaning around Hogwarts and doing as he says."

Harry reached over and squeezed Teddy's shoulder, who sat hunched in his chair, his hands clutching at both Albus and Scorpius's hands until his knuckles turned white. Harry knew the pain that Teddy was going through, knowing that Tonks's mother was doing her best, but could never replace Tonks or Remus in the boy's life.

Rose sputtered "that is not fair!" She cried.

Minerva's blue eyes turned to ice. "And neither is disrespecting families that have sacrificed more than your own. Should this happen again you will be expelled. Your detention will start tonight after dinner. Now you are dismissed to go back to your common room and work on your homework, for you will not have time since you have detention."

Rose glared at the boys again before getting up and leaving, the door slamming behind her. Minerva sighed as she sat back down, her blue eyes softening as she looked at the four people left in the room with her. "Teddy, I am very sorry for the pain you are suffering. Perhaps, if Harry permits it, you can stay with them for the weekend?"

Teddy looked up at his godfather and Harry felt his heart melt. "No I wouldn't mind, I'm sure Severus wont either. Scor and Albus could always use the company when Sev and I are busy grading papers and such."

Minerva nodded. "Well, I suppose I shall see you all at dinner then."

Harry led the boys out of the office before turning back to her. "I'll have Severus send up a potion to help with that headache you are getting."

"Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded as he closed the door and walked the boys down to the dungeons. "Scor, Al, go on ahead, I want to talk to Teddy real quick."

The other two boys nodded and walked down he hallway, turning out of sight. Harry sighed as he knelt down and looked at the other boy. "Teddy? Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "No uncle Harry, I'm really not. I know grandma tries, but I know it hurts her to see me without my parents. I've seen pictures, and I've heard stories all my life about them, but it doesn't make up for what Voldimort took from me. I wish I knew my parents, knew what my mother's laugh sounded like or how my father smelled. I wish I knew them." Tears fell and Harry gathered the young man into his arms. "I know I shouldn't be crying but I'm 15 and I think the effect of not having my parents around is really starting to get to me."

Harry chuckled as he pulled back. "Ted, it's alright to cry. You miss your parents, I still find myself missing mine and I'm nearly 30 years old. But know that they loved you very much, and they were so sorry that they never got to know you. They would be so proud of the man you have become, and I know that for a fact. Now c'mon before those two boys pester poor Severus to death."

Teddy chuckled and smiled at his godfather. "Thanks Uncle Harry."

"Any time kiddo. Don't worry about Rose, I don't know what is going on with the Weasley's lately, but it seems they are showing off some true colors that would make Bellatrix proud." He sighed as they walked into his privet rooms to see Severus wrestling around on the floor with Scorpius and Albus. Harry blinked a few times at the odd sight and then burst out laughing, clutching at his sides as the normally stoic and reserved Potions Master rolled around with two laughing boys.

Teddy chuckled shaking his head as he set his school bag down by the coffee table and sat down on the sofa to watch. "Now this is an odd sight."

Severus lifted his head and shot a grin to Harry who grinned back, "I was looking for a book that I thought I had left out here the other night when these two hoodlums attacked me." He growled playfully as he began to tickle the blonde he had pinned.

Scorpius squirmed and laughed.

Harry shook his head. "Alright enough you three, why don't you boys change out of your school robes and go hang out for a while until dinner?" He suggested and smiled as the boys jumped up and all ran for the room. He slumped on the couch and put his head in his hands and sighed. He felt a hand slide over his shoulders as the couch dipped and he was tipped into the warm strong side of his mate.

"What happened Harry?" Severus asked softly.

The younger man sighed. "Apparently Ron is doing more than badmouthing me, he's taken to badmouthing Remus and Draco now too. The things his daughter said to Teddy…it broke my heart. I hate that he will never know Remus and Tonks, never know what his mother sounded like or the way she made others laugh with her constant change in appearance, or how smart Remus was and controlled, even though he was constantly at war."

Severus held his mate close. "It reminds you of the pain you still suffer don't it?"

"Yes, and I know that Mrs. Tonks tries her best, but she misses her husband and children. She loves Teddy with all her heart, I know she does, but the pain and loss we have all suffered…I wonder what it will do to the children, if we will ever be able to move past all of it."

Severus stroked his hair. "Of course we will, Harry it's only been fifteen years since the war ended, Rome wasn't built in fifteen years, things take time, we can only hope that they get better and people grow up."

Harry opened his mouth to say something when a knock sounded at their door. "Are you expecting someone?"

Severus shook his head and stood up to open the door. He smiled as he saw Analessia grinning up at him. "Ana? What are you doing here?"

She held up a bag for him. "Grandfather's things for you have arrived, all those extremely rare ingredients that you can't seem to get your hands on but we gypsies can." She grinned cheekily at him and pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "And I found a stray along my way down here; he said he was looking for Harry."

Severus looked past her and smiled motioning for them to come in. "Harry someone's here to see you."

Harry looked up and a wide grin broke across his face as he launched himself past Analessia. "George! What are you doing here?"

The elder redhead gave him a bone crushing hug. "Minerva sent me a floo call at the shop telling me what happened, I rushed over here wanting to make sure everyone is alright. I can't believe Rose said that…what's more I can't believe Ron said that about Remus, Draco I'm not surprised, but that's only because Ron is such a prat. I'm really sorry Harry; I don't know what's gotten into them lately." He shook his head in disgust before looking around the room with interest. "Oh-ho so Analessia here wasn't telling any sort of fib in saying you have shacked up with the Potions Master." His eyes were gleeful, "how's your son handling this?"

Harry shrugged. "Albus actually doesn't mind, he loves the idea of me happy. And Severus makes me really happy." Harry said with a smile as he grabbed said Potions Masters hand and laid his head on his shoulder.

George smiled, "I'm not one to judge mate, As long as you can finally be happy then go for it, you of all people deserve happiness, after all the shit you put up with from the time you were born till you were 17. I owe you a lot Harry, you helped me and Fred start up our dream, and it's still thriving. You also helped me deal with his death, there is nothing I wouldn't do, and I see you as a little brother." He gave him a goofy grin as the door opened and the boys rushed out.

"Uncle George!" Albus cried happily as he darted forward and hugged the other man tightly around the waist.

George smiled. "Heya kiddo," he reached behind his back and pulled out a box with the initials WW in elegant script on the lid, causing Harry and Severus to groan. "Brought you a little something to help you get back at Rose, knock her down a few pegs for me alright kid?" He ruffled the dark hair and shrugged at the glares from Severus and Harry. "What? The kids a good prankster, he'd give Fred a run for his money."

Albus grinned evilly as he opened the box and the three young boys looked through everything laughing and talking animatedly about what to do with it all. Albus held up an odd looking golden ball. "What's this?"

George grinned. "That is a new invention I came up with, you are the only one to have one so far, I want your total and complete honest feedback about it. It's basically a hallow snitch, you can fill it with the different types of powder that are in the box and then tap it three times with your wand and it will fly off and dump the powder over a number of people, the green powder is an extreme itching formula. The red powder is an infatuation powder, making the targets fall in puppy love, quite sickening really, the blue powder is a color alteration spell that will turn everyone different colors, and the yellow powder will make everyone act like chickens."

Albus's eyes lit up and he grinned his mind already seeming to formulate a plan for the little prank ball. "Thanks uncle George! We're gonna go out and test some stuff out."

Harry sighed as the boys ran out. "Watch out for Flitch!" He called after them as the door slammed shut. He motioned for Analessia and George to have a seat, "I'll make some tea."

Analessia laughed at the look on his face. "Boys will be boys Harry. George is just helping the process along." She offered a dazzling smile to the redhead, who blushed nearly as red as his hair before mumbling his agreement.

Severus watched them from his own chair, watching how Analessia interacted with the other man. He had noticed that she hadn't been eating a whole lot when the first met, and he noticed that it had started to dwindle down to her eating almost nothing and usually just drinking some wine during meals while pushing her food around on her plate to make it look like she had eaten. But now she seemed happier, her eyes dancing as she talked with George.

Harry walked back out, interrupting his inner thoughts, carrying a tray for tea and another smaller tray with little snack cakes floating in front of him. The trays were set down and George laughed. "Look at you all domesticated." He teased the younger man lightly.

Severus chuckled as he accepted a cup of tea from his mate. "Things change over time Mr. Weasley."

George pulled a face at him. "At least you don't sound as creepy as you used to."

The elder man laughed shaking his head as he watched Analessia pluck a tea cake from the tray and begin to nibble at it. His mind caught the action and he smiled behind his teacup. He remembered Analessia saying that most Strigoi bored with food after a few hundred years, but in the presence of a life-mate they would find things that they were once bored with brought back to life for them, such as eating and among other things. His eyes flicked between the two on the couch, and he watched as her eyes never strayed far from George as he talked and reminced about the old days when his twin was alive. Her face was unguarded as she watched the redhead with interest and wonder. Severus stood up and set is tea down. "I will be right back, Analessia you said you had ingredients for me?"

She nodded as she stood up and fallowed him into the lab. "Is something wrong Severus?"

"No nothing at all, I just thought you might enjoy a small talk, I noticed that you were eating again, you've stopped eating in the past couple of years." He said as he took the bag from her and slowly began lifting jars out of them and making marks in his books as he examined the ingredients. "Have you tried to read Mr. Weasley?"

She stiffened. "You know I don't read anyone without permission first, it's rude." She retorted.

Severus shrugged. "I merely thought that maybe you had found another life-mate. Face it, me finding Harry so quickly hurt, you envy us and the happiness we share. Analessia I've grown to love you as a sister, and I want you happy as well. So please answer my question."

She sighed. "I have, and I can't its blocked from me." She whispered.

Severus placed his hand on her shoulder. "While I am not fond of most of the Weasley's I am fond of George, him and his brother were trouble makers, but they made life bearable when that horrid toad of a woman was here trying to run the school the way the Ministry wanted. Just be yourself, any man in his right mind would be lucky to have you."

"Until he meets grandfather." She muttered.

Severus chuckled softly as he shook his head and opened the door to see George with Harry in a headlock and Harry trying to buck the other man off but was unsuccessful due to his laughter. Harry laughing was the only thing that soothed the Strigoi inside of him that raged to get the other man off his mate. He arched an eyebrow and looked at the men. "Did we miss something?"

Harry laughed as he squirmed himself free of George. "No, George and I were just fighting over the next prank idea and we just decided to settle it like men."

"That's the gypsy way to do it." Analessia laughed shaking her head. "Men settle these things with a good fight and women settle for being catty." She plucked another cake from the tray and popped it into her mouth as she watched George.

Even though she had fallen deeply in love with Edgar, she found herself even more drawn to George. Where Edgar was broody and dark, with an almost dangerous aura around him, George was quick to laugh and smile, and seemed to radiate with friendly aura that warmed her to her core. He was taller than her by at least a foot, his hair was kept short and spiked, and she noticed he was missing an ear, which made him "holy" as he put it. She smiled as she remembered running into him in the hall earlier and how he had introduced himself as "the Holy Prank Master George Weasley" and she chuckled to herself making the men in the room look to her.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Oh just remembering how George introduced himself in the hall, it amused me to no end. He sounded like he was introducing himself as the Pope."

Harry groaned in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "The holy bit again George? Really? Fred didn't even find that one funny."

"Corse he did! And I am the Holy Prank Master, I have many followers, I could give the pope a run for his money."

Analessia laughed and shook her head. "Are you staying around for the weekend George?"

"I'm actually staying in Hogsmeed for the weekend, there's a vendor fair down there this weekend and I have a booth set up to sell and test some new items Angelia and I have made."

Analessia's heart dropped slightly at hearing another woman's name. "Is Angelia your girlfriend?"

George shook his head, "no no she was in love with Fred, we're just good friends and business partners."

Severus shook his head at his Maker and turned to Harry. "Should we take the boys to the Fair? I believe Minerva was saying there's a special trip to Hogsmeed tomorrow for all years so that everyone can enjoy the fair, we can even have Kingsley meet us at the Three Broomsticks to give a more relaxed environment for us all to talk in."

Harry nodded. "That sounds like a great idea Severus; after today's incident it would be nice to get the boys to relax."

Analessia clapped her hands. "Then it's settled, we will have a family outing to Hogsmeed tomorrow!"

George looked at the woman and smiled. "Analessia would you like to come have dinner with me tonight? I would like to have company, especially the company of such a beautiful woman."

Analessia blushed hotly and nodded as she slipped her arm into Georges, looking back at Severus who gave her a knowing smile and made motions with his hand for her to go with him. She smiled as she left the room leaving Severus and Harry alone.

Severus smiled as he wrapped his arms around his smaller mate, and Harry leaned back against him smiling up at him. "Since when did you start meddling in other peoples love lives?"

"It's not meddling, love, it's just me making sure she gets her own happiness. She deserves it as much as the rest of us. After all, she gave me you." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"I think it's the other way around Sev," Harry purred enjoying those lips on his.

"Let's agree to disagree." Severus said as he pulled harry to the couch and laid him down covering his body with his own.

Harry groaned and arched into him. "What about the boys?"

"They're off playing love, don't worry about them. Besides we aren't going to do anything I just want to enjoy the feeling of your body, and worship you a little bit before dinner." He purred as he began kissing his mate soundly.

A/N: Well a nice long chapter, hope you all enjoyed the relaxed nature of this chapter because the next one is going to not be so nice.


	12. Chapter 11: The Wooing of George

A/N: Nope nothing to say, just going to get right to it! Ok maybe one thing, this is NOT the meeting with Shacklebot this is dinner between George and Analessia, I love my OC and I know that everyone else does too; I want to bring her story to a close as well as Harry and Severus. Technically she is family to Severus and Harry now through their Strigoi blood, and as the gypsy saying goes a happy family means a happy life…or something like that, hard to translate old Romani to English half the time. So enjoy this little tidbit with Analessia and George, and if you really are against a little story between the lines of the main story then you can just skip over this chapter. Enjoy everyone!

_:::::: Previously:_

"_They're off playing love, don't worry about them. Besides we aren't going to do anything I just want to enjoy the feeling of your body, and worship you a little bit before dinner." He purred as he began kissing his mate soundly._

Chapter 11: The Wooing of George

Analessia paced nervously around her rooms her fingers wringing each other. She jumped when the portrait to her rooms was opened and Severus stepped inside. "You're broadcasting Ana." He chided her softly with a smile.

She sighed. "Severus, I'm really nervous, I haven't been on a date in over a century. What if George doesn't like me? Doesn't accept me? What if I spill something on him or say the wrong thing? What if-" She was stopped by a finger on her lips and looked up at the taller man.

He chuckled. "You are as bad as a first year in a new potions class. Don't worry Ana, George likes you, then again he likes everyone, he's a social likeable guy. And there's nothing wrong with having first date jitters, everyone gets them."

She sighed and nodded. "You're right Sev, I'm just an old bat. I get nervous at the silliest things, but I mean I can't read him…I could read Edgar a little bit, just surface things every now and again when a new poem was on the edge of his mind. But George, I can't read anything from him, not even if I touch him. But he makes me feel all giddy and light."

Severus smiled at her and hugged her tight. "You better go before you are late. George is probably as nervous as you are."

She kissed his cheek and smiled as she ran out of the room dragging her cloak around her shoulders.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeed, George paced his room at the Three Broomsticks just as nervously as Analessia had in her own rooms. Angelia smiled at her friend and co-worker shaking her head. "You really do need to calm down George. From what you said, it's not like she's some grotesque monster or Pansy Parkinson." She teased lightly.

George sighed as he looked in the mirror again and fiddled with his hair. "Angie, it's been so long since I've been on a date. I don't even know what made me ask her. She is just…beautiful…perfect. I can't even begin to describe it, she is just different. I've never met anyone like her."

Angelia smiled and shook her head as she stood up and straightened George's robes of him and smoothed his shoulders out. "So you keep saying, c'mon lets go down and find a table for you two, I'll keep you company till she gets here and then I'll vanish."

George smiled at his dark skinned friend. "Thank you Angie, you are a life saver." He hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"I know, now let's go." She smiled leading him downstairs. The pub of the Three Broomsticks was starting to fill from the many vendors and traders in the small town for the fair. They found a quiet table in the back and sat down, smiling politely at Madam Rosmerta when she tried to offer them drinks. "No we're fine for now Rosie; I'm just keeping George Company for when his date walks in."

Rosmerta looked to the door, "oh do you mean that dark haired beauty from Hogwarts? The Divination teacher?"

George nodded, "yeah, Analessia."

"Well she just walked in." Rosmerta smiled as she waved the woman over and winked at George, "she's really pretty Georgie, do keep a hold on this one. I'll be back with two butterbeers and some fresh yeast rolls." She walked off smiling at Analessia who approached the table cautiously.

Analessia felt a stab of jealousy at the dark skinned girl sitting with George, and stamped it down quickly. The woman stood up and offered a hand and a dazzling smile. "Hello, I'm Angelia Johnson, George's new partner at the Shop."

Analessia felt relief wash over her and she smiled taking her hand. "I'm Analessia Tepes, the Divination Professor up at Hogwarts. I've heard so much about you from Harry, you were a good friend to him when you were on the Quidditch team together."

"Harry was the best damned Seeker we had, we won nearly every game with him, I say nearly because there were a few games that he didn't play because of injuries. It's about time the school has a good Professor, I never was really into the whole reading tealeaves and such but I hear you are very talented."

Analessia smiled. "So I keep hearing, I met Sybil once, and only once, the poor woman was a Seer just a very weak willed one…her mind was far gone by the time I took over. My talent comes from being raised by Gypsies."

Angelia smiled, "you will have to tell me the story someday. Maybe we can go out shopping or for some girl time. I'll leave you here to talk with George, I'm sure Harry still has my Floo address, I'd be delighted to see you some other time when you are not previously occupied." She winked and waved to George as she left the tavern.

Analessia smiled after her as she reached up and pulled the string of her cloak and pulled it off revealing what was underneath. George let his eyes drift over her and he felt his heart speed up. She wore a simple pale grey dress that fell to her knees and was cinched in the middle by a shimmery silver corset that emphasized her full breasts. The sleeves of the dress bared her shoulders giving him a beautiful view of her pale neck and shoulders. Her long dark hair was pulled back by a silver headband, her hair falling in natural dark waves around her. Dainty silver sandals adorned her feet and laced up her legs and disappeared under the flare of her skirt, making him want to fallow the laces of the sandals. His eyes drifted to her face, her eyes were more silver than blue today, probably due to the color she was wearing, and her skin was like fine porcelain, her lips had a freshly bitten look to them. She wore simple jewelry, silver looped earrings, her pendant dipped into her cleavage, and her bangles jingled lightly on her wrists.

"George?" Analessia said louder, finally gaining his attention.

George shook his head and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry Analessia, you just look so…beautiful I couldn't help it, grey and silver is a good color on you." He muttered lamely as she sat down gracefully. "Wow, sorry that sounded even lame to me, I'm really out of practice." He offered her an apologetic smile.

She laughed softly, the sound ringing through him. "I feel the same way George, the bit about being out of practice I mean. It feels like ages since I last even attempted a date."

George opened his mouth to say something when Rosmerta appeared and set down two bottles of butterbeer and a basket of rolls. "Here you are, something to get you started. Just holler if you need anything." She winked at them and walked off to help other guests.

Analessia found herself reaching for a roll and picking up the still warm roll. The smell of fresh bread hit her and she felt her mouth water. The cakes had been a sweet treat but as she bit into the roll she felt her mouth explode with the buttery heavenly taste. George watched her with curiosity as her face lit up with joy at tasting the roll and he offered her her drink. She smiled and took a small sip of the butterbeer and let out a little moan that shot straight to his groin and he bit back a moan.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you haven't eaten in almost 10 years." He laughed. "But I know that the food at Hogwarts is always good."

She blushed furiously, internally cursing herself at her almost reveal of what she was, She swallowed her butterbeer quickly. "I'm sorry George, I've been…sick lately and haven't been able to stomach anything besides weak tea and tasteless crackers and soup. I've practically been living on a nutrient potion that Severus was brewing for me to help me get better."

He shuddered. "I would be happy for some real food and drink too then, and don't be sorry…it was kinda sexy to watch your eyes close in bliss like that." He gaped and covered his mouth and blushed again. "Oh bloody hell, I seem to be keeping my foot firmly in my mouth tonight. Can we start over?" He smiled holding out his hand. "Hi I'm George Weasley owner and Co-founder of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Analessia smiled and took his hand in hers. "I'm Analessia Tepes, Professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

George smiled and kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure Professor Tepes."

"Please call me Ana." She said softly, blushing hotly, even though they had gone through this once before.

"Only if you call me George…or even The Holy Prank Master George." He grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Analessia laughed and smiled. "It's a deal, but I will probably just stick to George, your other name is just too long."

He gave a dramatic sigh. "So everyone keeps saying, but HPMG just sounds to strange to put in an anagram. I guess George will just have to do."

"You could always just try, His Holiness."

He gaped at her before laughing. "Now why didn't I think of that? You are brilliant Ana." He smiled.

Analessia couldn't help but smile back as she leaned forward on the table her hand still clasped in his. They began talking and getting to know each other and Analessia found herself falling deeper for George than she ever did for Edgar. That thought caused a small amount of pain to fill her and she flinched slightly.

"Did I say something wrong Ana?" George asked, his brown eyes worried that he had said something to upset her.

"Oh no, no George I'm sorry, I was just remembering someone from my past, it's a bitter sweet thing to remember."

"Old boyfriend I take it?"

She smiled softly. "You could say that, we turned out to be better friends. He was a poet, and because of my abilities I learned that he was better off without me."

George squeezed her hand lightly, his thumb brushing over her knuckles, sending sparks of electricity down her spine. "I'm sorry to bring it up."

"Oh no it's alright, he passed on a while ago…looking back now I'm glad we never got to emotionally involved in each other, we loved each other in our own special way, but it was more of a friendly type of love, one born of close spirits not of true lovers." She smiled, realizing more truth to her words than she had ever considered in the last 100 years. She smiled at George, knowing that this man was her life-mate, his touch electrified her, she was eating more, she had a sense of peaceful quiet at not knowing what he was thinking, and she even found his jokes and his light hearted nature infectious. She found herself wanting to spend the rest of her immortal life with him, and just prayed that he would want it to.

"Ana? I think I lost you there for a moment."

She smiled, "I'm sorry George, and I was lost in thought."

"It looked to be a pleasant one, what were you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"How much I enjoy your company, and hope that I can continue to enjoy it." She smiled her fingers moving to lace with his. "You are an amazing guy George, to be honest I was a little worried about meeting one of the Weasley clan. I have a few of your nieces and nephews in my classes and they all talk, usually about how much of a disgrace that Albus is going to be, breaking family tradition. It just makes me so mad, how can someone think that an innocent child is a disgrace?"

George felt his heart leap into his throat as he looked into her eyes, seeing the tears there. "Do...do you have any children?"

She shook her head, "no, I was never graced with children…I hope for them some day. I come from a gypsy clan where children are our life's blood. They are meant to be cherished and protected and nurtured. Its part of the reason why I became a teacher, I believe in giving children the world, and showing them the paths to take, but letting them take their own path, and learn with their own skills and minds to grow."

"I bet you would make some lucky kid a great mum, I can see us settling down in a nice big house, a little troupe of Weasley gypsies running around causing mayhem and pranks." He laughed before slapping his hand over his mouth. "Oh bloody hell I did it again, open mouth insert foot. I'm sorry, we only just met, and I don't know why I said that."

Analessia blushed softly but offered him a small smile, and kept her hand firmly in his. "It's alright George; I don't mind…in fact…I feel the same." She whispered.

George felt a big stupid grin creep onto his face as he looked at her. He leaned forward and pulled her closer cupping her face in his hands and brushing his lips against hers and nearly moaning at the contact as it sent fire right through him. He pulled back panting lightly at the simple chaste kiss. "Wow…that was…"

"Incredible? Amazing? Breathtaking? Am I anywhere in the ball park?" She teased him lightly lifting her hand to one of his at her cheek and closing her eyes at the contact of his skin on hers and wishing for more.

"How about I say all the above?" He smiled cheekily at her, making her laugh and loving the way her eyes sparkled. Something flashed in her eyes and he crinkled his brow. "You aren't fully human are you?" He asked softly, his voice low.

Analessia stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Are you like part Veela or something? To be honest I've never fallen quite this hard this quickly. I know you didn't slip me something I would know if you did."

She sat back looking at him stunned. "George, I would never do that." Pain flashed across her face as tears filled her eyes. She struggled to keep control of them, so that he wouldn't run at the sight of blood tears.

He felt guilt hit him like his mother when he said something stupid and he sighed, "I'm sorry Ana…things are still…rough without Fred. I used to do everything with him, especially talk over anything about girls that I was seeing, just so he could make sure that they were good enough for me. I don't want to do that with you, but I was also in a relationship before meeting you. It ended very badly. She cheated on me, lied to my face, and even stole from the Shop…I loved her and had bought a ring and everything for her. My family loved her and thought she would make a great addition to the family, a smart humble girl, when she broke it off a few members of my family assumed it had something to do with me and Mum sent me off to a Mind-Healer to talk through my depression of my brother's death."

Analessia sighed, "I'm sorry George, you and Fred were twins right? In my family and culture we say that Twins are really just one soul who needed two separate bodies to handle everything that was special about them. From the stories I've heard you and Fred were very close, often speaking for each other and were hardly separated."

George nodded as he took a sip of his firewhiskey, glad he had decided to order something other than the sweet drink that was a normal for the three broomsticks. "The only time we ever got hurt was when we were apart…it was how I lost my ear…and how Fred…anyway, we were a team. Everything we did was because we could. The shop, our pranks, our inventions, even our combined O.W.L's all because we thought like one being not two."

Analessia leaned forward and placed her fingertips in the middle of his chest. "It was because you were one soul inhabiting two bodies, but now one body is gone and the other half is missing. George…I am a Seer, but I am also a medium and if you want, I can try to reach out to Fred for you and bring you both together again, you won't be complete without him…but maybe it's time to be together again."

George furrowed his brow. "You can bring him back to life?"

She shook her head. "Not even the greatest Gypsy could do that, goddess if I could George I would bring your brother back to you, but all I can offer is mending your soul and healing your broken heart so you can find happiness again."

George sat back and looked at her, watching as the hand that had been touching his chest was frozen in place and trembled slightly. Her lips were trembling and she watched him carefully. He sighed and nodded. "C'mon, let's go up to my room…that way we can have some privacy."

She nodded and stood up to fallow him to his room. Once inside she saw boxes of joke and prank items laying around and she smiled, it was like looking into his mind and made her wonder what that would actually entail. She shook her head, knowing that she needed her mind on the task ahead of her. She laid her cloak on a chair and pulled a bag out of her cloak and opened it pulling out several items from the deceptively small bag making George smile.

"Those endless space charms are really handy."

She smiled back at him. "A gypsy always knows to travel with everything on hand, in case of an emergency."

"Like now?" He asked softly.

"Yes, like now. Now George, this requires you to be able to put your trust into me…can do you that?"

George looked at her considering what she was asking him. Could he trust her? He had just met her that afternoon, but he had heard Harry talk about her highly and even Minerva praised her for being a strong, capable, and brilliant witch. He supposed if they could trust he her could to. He nodded. "Even though we met this afternoon I do feel like I can trust you, Minerva and Harry put their trust in you and I know I can too."

She smiled as she sat him down and knelt in front of him, making his groin twitch in interest. He quickly stamped that down and watched as she rolled out a black strip of cloth and began setting up candles around his chair. "The candles represent the circle of light, one born of trust and warmth. In this circle you will be safe, I promise you that no harm will befall you. The circle won't be broke until we have healed the wound left within you from the loss of your kindred spirit, your brother Fred."

George watched her move around him, she was beautiful. Graceful and strong as she spoke to him, her voice soothing and relaxing, but not because of a charm or spell but because her voice rang with pure truth. She began to sing softly in Romani as she lit the candles with a single long wooden match. He watched her with interest. "What is this?" He asked softly, terrified to break the spell but unable to contain his curiosity as he watched as every candle she lit a silver thread moved from candle to candle as she lit them.

"This is old magic, earth magic. Every gypsy knows it. We are taught from birth these spells, it doesn't make us more powerful it just simply makes us. I don't own power; I use a little and give the rest back. My gift from the earth, born of this ancient magic is my Sight. But now…now is not about me, it is about healing you George. Now hush and let me work." She whispered smiling softly at him, and then her voice changed to a soft erithrial lyrical tone.

"_I call this circle of Light_

_Open and cleansed of negativity_

_Elements old and new_

_I ask your presence_

_Help me guide George Weasley,_

_To his missing half Fred Weasley_"

She smiled at him softly and winked as she lit the last candle. "It sounds prettier in Romanian…but because you and Fred are English I had to translate, the feeling is the same and the need, words just help clarify it." She said as she blew the match out and George noticed the silver thread connecting the candles went all the way around. He watched as she took the still smoking match and drew a symbol above their heads, and moved the match down drawing the same symbol in smoke around their feet.

George then watched as she knelt down in front of him again and she lifted a black shinny bowl with an amber rim, ribbons of Rose Quartz cut into the stone, and the black stone dotted with glittering amethyst stones. He was entrapped by the beauty of the bowl in her hands and was even amazed, even though he shouldn't have been, when she took her hands away and the bowl just rested in the air between them. His eyes snapped to hers when her voice changed again.

"_Grounding Hematite, _

_Rose Quartz and Amethyst healing and harmonizing_

_Amber bridges bringing us to them_

_Lead Fred Weasley to our circle of light._"

George shivered as he felt a small caress and turned his head looking for the source of it. His eyes were drawn back to Analessia as she picked up a few purple peddles of some sort of flower and held them in her fingers.

"_I call upon Mother Earth_

_Bring Peace and Love to our circle_

_Forever will your embrace keep us at ease._"

She cast the flowers into the bowl and a small wind kicked up making the surrounding area smell of fresh grass after a rainstorm and flowers. George was even more entranced as he watched her, her face was peaceful and he felt that peace seeping into him, filling him and relaxing him. He watched her pick up a few sticks covered in dark green leaves and cast them into the bowl.

"_I call upon Father Air_

_Bringing Protection and Life to our circle_

_Forever may your touch give us breath._"

A light wind picked up, not disturbing everything, but acting like a soft summer cress on a hot day. George watched her hair move lightly with the breeze and he felt something encircle him but he didn't feel a threat, only the offer of protection. He watched her pick up a few more sticks these ones covered in pine like needles and deep purple flowers.

"_I call upon Father Fire_

_Bring your Healing warmth to your circle_

_Forever may your touch warm and comfort us._"

She cast the item into the bowl and the area warmed up pleasantly. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his chair more, nearly drifting off as she grabbed the last item, a vile filled with sparkling nearly glowing water.

"_I call upon Mother Water_

_Let us absorb your body and quench our thirst_

_Forever may you cleanse and keep us._"

George gasped as he heard the crash of the ocean and his eyes snapped open to see Fred standing behind Analessia. His gaze dropped down to her to see that her head was slumped forward onto her chest, but she was breathing steadily. He looked at the ghostly form of his twin. "F-fred?"

"The Holy Prank Master George? Really? That has to be your lamest pun yet, of all the ear jokes you go with holy." His brother teased, smiling at him.

George felt the tears prickle in his eyes as he chuckled. "It really is you; I can't believe you're hearing. I miss you Forge."

"I miss you too Gred, but you have to move on brother. I've never truly left you, you know that." His twin said and looked down at the woman kneeling in front of him. He knelt down and swept her hair back from her face and giving a low whistle. "Please tell me you are going with her, she is a beauty."

George bit back a laugh but couldn't hide the grin. "I'm trying, but I fear I'm going to screw it up."

Fred walked over to him and flicked him in the head. "Stop being such a prat, since when did you become as cowardly as Perce? It really is pathetic George, you know what you want, you've known all along." Fred looked around and sighed, "Looks like time is up, magic can only do so much. You ready to be one again?"

George smiled and nodded as he relaxed into his chair once more. Analessia lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Fred sitting down and melding into George and she smiled before the candles blew out and the bowl dropped. She groaned as she slipped into blackness and pitched forward. George darted up and caught her in his arm before scooping her up. He picked her up and flicked his wand casting a quick cleaning charm that set everything on the table in a nice neat pile for her to put away as she needed. He laid her down on his bed and sat down next to her hip to look at him. He felt whole again, and it felt good, he still missed having his brother physically around him but at least having him there in spirit was more comforting than just memories. He reached over and brushed a lock of hair away from Analessia's face smiling as she turned into the contact before her eyes fluttered open.

He smiled at her, "welcome back."

She smiled at him, "hi, I saw Fred, did it work?"

He nodded and leaned down to brush his lips against hers again. "Thank you Ana, you have given me a great gift. I won't ever be able to repay you."

She hummed against his lips. "Mm, keep kissing me like that and I think we can arrange a payment plan." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

George smiled as she pressed her into the bed. "That sounds like a great idea." He chuckled kissing her soundly.

A/N: Alright, done! Finally, now we can get back to Severus and Harry, hope you all enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting Shacklebot

A/N: Off to the meeting with Shacklebot! He's always been one of my favorite characters, even going as far as to remind me of Rude from Final Fantasy 7. That entire big bald black stoic thing works for him. Enjoy

**EDIT!: Alright folks I realized a mistake I made when originally posting this chapter and got a few reviews about it. I said before that Ginny married Cormac McLaggen….not Dean Thomas. Here is the revised chapter, I believe I got everything fixed and taken care of. Sorry I am running off little sleep and I want to keep this story going as quickly as possible!**

_:::: Previously:_

_George smiled as she pressed her into the bed. "That sounds like a great idea." He chuckled kissing her soundly._

Chapter 12: Meeting Shacklebot

Harry fiddled nervously with his water glass as he sat in a privet room with Albus and Severus waiting for Shacklebot. Albus was lazily reading through some new Muggle book that caught his attention and Severus was reading a scroll that Analessia had brought him the other day, along with all the rare ingredients.

"You're fidgeting again love." Severus drawled in a low voice making Harry jump.

Harry sighed, "I'm just really nervous Sev."

Albus sighed irritably and closed his book, his head hanging off the arm of the couch as he looked at his dad. "Dad, seriously chill. Shacklebot still admires you and holds your opinion in high regard. Analessia will be here shortly with the pensive and the Veritaserum; we have a strong case dad, just calm down."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Would you like a Calming Drought?" He asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "no, I don't think it's that bad…yet." He jumped as the door opened and Analessia walked in.

"Sorry I'm late! George distracted me," she gave them a goofy grin that left the three males in the room shaking their heads. "Oh cut me a break, I'm 300 years old, I'm entitled to act a little goofy because of a guy, I'm still young you know." She huffed at them.

"If I looked like you at 300 I would be robbing cradles too." Harry teased her.

She laughed as the Floo roared to life and Kingsley Shacklebot walked in, brushing some dust off his deep purple and gold robes as he straightened them, he removed his hat and bowed to the people present in the room. Harry smiled as he stood up holding his hand out to the man. "Kingsley, it's good to see you again, I do wish it were under better circumstances."

The elder wizard nodded his head, "so do I Harry, so do I." He took a seat after shaking hands with everyone and resting his hands on the table. "Alright, I would like to get down to business so that young Mr. Potter can go out and enjoy spending time with his friends and classmates during the fair. I myself would love to sit down and catch up with you elder three, especially you Analessia; I believe I still owe you a drink?" He gave a friendly grin to the petite woman.

She chuckled, "yes you do Mr. Shacklebot, I've been waiting on that drink for almost 6 years. Naughty, naughty keeping a pretty young woman like me waiting." She teased.

Albus snorted into his book and hid his face as his shoulders began to shake. Analessia tossed the young man a glare, even as a grin threatened to split her face. Severus rolled his eyes as his young lover began to laugh with his son and he shook his head. "I am sorry Kingsley; you know how young boys are."

"You continue to surprise me Severus, I never did expect you to come out of that coma, as well as continue teaching, find yourself in a relationship with a student that everyone was sure you hated-"

"Ex-student." Analessia chimed in.

Kingsley rolled his eyes and continued as if she hadn't said anything. "And you have even started smiling, it was a rare sight in the Order, but now it seems so natural to you. I must say, these last fifteen years have been good to you Severus."

The Potions Master reached over and took Harry's hand smiling at his mate. "I was given a gift Kingsley, a new beginning, not many get that chance and I don't plan on taking it for granted."

Kingsley nodded with a smile on his face as he reached into the case at his feet and pulled out a parchment and quill. He tapped them both with his wand and the parchment folded itself out and the quill lifted up and quivered waiting to record everything. "Kingsley Shacklebot, Current Minister of Magic, in the presence of Professor Severus Tobias Snape, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry James Potter, Flying Instructor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Savior of the Wizarding World, Analessia Tepes, Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Known Seer for the Ministry of Magic, and Albus Severus Potter, first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The date is September 9th, 2013; the time is half past ten in the morning. Reason for this meeting is to discuss and decide the custody of one Albus Severus Potter, transferring custody from the mother, Ginerva Molly McLaggen-Weasley, to the father, Harry James Potter." Kingsley tapped the quill and the parchment again and handed the parchment to Severus to be looked over and passed around.

Severus read the parchment carefully and nodded his head as he passed it to Harry, who also nodded before passing it to Analessia who then handed it back to Kingsley. "Will Mrs. McLaggen-Weasley and her husband be joining us?" Severus asked coolly, his voice having a slight edge to it.

Kinsley nodded, "they will be here momentarily. They are bringing Arthur with them, so brace yourselves."

The floo roared to life and three more people walked in and Harry's grip on Severus's hand tightened. Severus looked to see Albus clutching onto Analessia and his Maker with her both her arms around Albus, holding him protectively, her eyes flashing dangerously and he opened his mind to her shooting her a mental note to remind herself to keep hidden. He watched her nod as she shifted her body closer to Harry, putting Albus between the two of them. Kingsley tapped the parchment and quill again and motioned for the three new comers to take seats. "Joining us today is Ginerva Molly McLaggen-Weasley, house wife and mother to Albus Severus Potter, Cormac McLaggen, Keeper of the English National Quidditch Team and step-father to Albus Severus Potter, and Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office of the Ministry of Magic and grandfather to Albus Severus Potter." He tapped the quill and parchment again and handed them to the three new comers to look over.

Once the paper was handed back he enchanted it again and folded his hands in front of himself on the table once more. "Thank you for coming, it is important that we do this quickly and quietly out of the courts, so we do not cause any damage to young Mr. Potter."

Ginny folded her arms over her chest and glared at Harry and Severus's intertwined hands. "This is ridiculous, coming after me like this after 11 years; I never took you for a coward Harry." She spat at him, "you hadn't bothered to try to see your son more, so why do you want custody now?"

Harry growled and felt the warning squeeze from his mate and took a deep breath. "Ginny, I have tried my best to be civil, doing as you ask, and even gladly taken my son when you decided you wanted to push him away. But yesterday was the last straw after what Rose did."

Ginny shrugged, "Why should it matter what Rose did? Rose is not my child, if anything you should punish that son of yours for laying a hand on her. Hitting a woman…must be a Slytherin thing." She snarled at Severus.

Severus arched an eyebrow, his dark eyes like black ice and he felt a small bit of satisfaction at seeing Cormac still flinch away from his icy stare. "Are you implying that because your son was sorted into Slytherin that he is no better than dirt?"

"That's right." She sneered at her son as if he were shit on her shoe. "It was such a disgrace to find that my own flesh and blood was sorted into Slytherin, breaking family tradition. My mother was right; I should have never kept him."

Albus gaped at his mother as tears streamed down his face at her hurtful words. Harry wanted to launch himself across the table at his ex for hurting his child and he snarled. "How dare you say that?" Came Analessia's quiet but deadly cold voice making everyone jump. "How can you honestly look at the child you helped create and act as if he is nothing but scum. So what he isn't in Griffindor, so what he looks like his father, so what to any argument you have about him, he is a child. He is perfect in his own way; he should be cherished and loved, nurtured and tutored. Not tossed aside because he doesn't fit in some warped view you have of your life."

"Enough!" Kingsley bellowed, "We are not here to discuss petty house rivalries. The terms that have been stated to be negotiated are as fallows. Albus Severus Potter is to reside with his father, with regular visits with his mother and her family for weekends and holidays. Albus will be raised with his father and his father's lover, and soon to be husband, Severus Tobias Snape-"

"What?! You can't be serious Kinsley! Sending my grandson into the home of a Death Eater! The very man who killed Dumbledore!" Arthur snarled slamming his hands down on the table, his face nearly as red as his hair and his eyes bugging out. "I will not stand for this."

"So then sit down." Severus suggested coolly with a shrug.

Arthur snarled at him. "Can it Snape, you are nothing but a traitor. You would betray anyone if it meant getting your way. Or if it saved your own skin."

"Enough Arthur, I will remove you if I have to. Severus has been cleared of any and all charges thanks to the Memories given to us by Harry. We know that Severus was acting on Dumbledors orders. Albus would be completely safe, even though there is no threat to protect him from. We can finally let our children out of the houses to play and not have to worry every time they disappear from sight. I for one am grateful for everything that Severus and Harry both scarified to give us this wonderful peace."

"And what about my families sacrifices Kingsley? All hat we have suffered?"

Kingsley snorted. "Yes you have suffered, you lost one son and one who was attacked by Greyback, but has never turned with the Moon. Your son, Bill, is enjoying his marriage and even expecting from what I understand, the rest of your family came out unscathed in the fight. You buried one son Arthur, one son. What about the rest of us? The ones who lost everything, all of our families and friends during the war. Harry lost his mother and father within a year of his life, was abused until coming to Hogwarts, and continually lost someone, first Sirius, then Dumbledore, then Remus and Tonks. What about them? My own mother, father, wife, son, and daughter were all killed prior to the Battle of Hogwarts for refusing to give into the Dark Lord. So I suggest you sit down, shut up, and let your daughter decide what she wants to do with-"

"Harry can keep him, I don't care. I don't want his influence around my children." Ginny said as she stood up. "I have no wish to be in his life any longer if I don't have to. C'mon Cormac, Dad, we're leaving." She snapped stomping to the Floo and disappearing. Arthur fallowed her and Cormac had the grace to hang his head as he left.

The room fell into silence; the only exception was Albus's quiet sobs. Analessia tried her best to sooth the boy but Harry took his son into his arms, drawing his son into his lap and holding him close. Analessia moved to let Severus take her place on the couch and the elder man wrapped his arms around his Mate and new child, offering his strong silence as they held the sobbing boy. After a few minutes the sobs subsided and Kingsley cleared his throat.

"I am sorry Albus, I truly am. I did not think that this would go like it has."

Albus sighed wiping his eyes. "It's alright Mr. Shacklebot. Dad can I go see Scorpius and Teddy now? I kinda need to get out of here and I wanna go see Uncle George and Angie."

Harry kissed his son's forehead and nodded. "Of course, Severus and I have a little bit of paper work to do with Kingsley then we will come out and meet you."

Albus nodded as he hugged his father and Severus before being stopped by Analessia. He looked up at her and she smiled as she pressed a bag of candy into his hand. "Just something to cheer you up kiddo, it's the Taffy that my mother makes and sends to me, Scorpius loves it and I figured you three could enjoy it. Just please don't let George try to charm it or anything, that Taffy is to special to be messed with."

Albus offered her a watery smile as he left the room. The four remaining adults let out a sigh as Kingsley began to rummage in his bag for the custody contract. He laid it out nd sighed. "Again I am very sorry Harry, I never knew that Ginny could be so…"

"Nasty?" Harry supplied.

"Something like that. Now this is just a simple contract for you and Severus to sign, Analessia can act as witness to it, I will send it to Ginny and she and her husband should sign it, that shouldn't be a problem and you will have full custody of your son."

Harry nodded as he took the offered quill and signed his name. Severus and Analessia both signed after him and Kingsley looked over the papers nodding. "Everything is in order; I will be sending you a copy after they are filed."

Harry nodded as they all stood up and he shook hands with the elder wizard. "Are you still coming to mine and Severus's wedding over the Yule holiday?"

Kingsley smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Harry, oh and I hope you do not mind but I would like to change that I am bringing a date."

Harry smiled. "Of course not Kingsley, anyone we know?"

"No, no, she's new to the Ministry; she's an Animagus in the Department of Improper Use of Magic."

Harry smiled. "We will see you then if we don't see you before."

Kingsley smiled as he gathered his things and left through the Floo. Analessia slumped back into the couch and sighed. "What a day. How about when the kids are all in bed we have a few rounds of Transylvanian Vodka to relax?"

Harry laughed, "I'm game."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I think I'll just stick to my firewhiskey and have a batch of hangover potions ready."

Analessia grinned. "Bring it on pup." She laughed linking arms with both men and walking out of the room to enjoy the rest of the day.

A/N: A short chapter, just to tide everyone over while I try to figure out something to do next. Yes Ginny is a bitch yes Cormac is whipped and yes the rest of the Weasley's have turned into dicks and bitches. But now Harry gets to have his son and he gets to have the man he loves. Win win right…right? Till next time.


	14. Chapter 13: Looking Forward

A/N: So did everyone like the little bout of Ginny bitch? I hope you all did, because that's only the beginning, I found my little big bad in this story and it's going to be a lot of fun. A quick response though to SLK: no The Weasley's aren't under a spell…..it will be explained in this chapter actually, because some people are curious little buggers.

_::::: Previously:_

_Analessia slumped back into the couch and sighed. "What a day. How about when the kids are all in bed we have a few rounds of Transylvanian Vodka to relax?"_

_Harry laughed, "I'm game."_

_Severus rolled his eyes. "I think I'll just stick to my firewhiskey and have a batch of hangover potions ready."_

_Analessia grinned. "Bring it on pup." She laughed linking arms with both men and walking out of the room to enjoy the rest of the day._

Chapter 13: Looking forward to the future

Severus and Harry stepped into the candy shop with Scorpius, Teddy, Albus, Analessia, and George. Severus shook his head at how crowded the place was and sighed. "I will never understand the appeal of such sweets."

Harry chuckled, "oh come on love, you can't tell me you don't have the occasional sweet tooth."

The elder male arched an eyebrow. "I have never had the desire to indulge in such a way."

"Not even in bed?" Harry stood on tiptoe to whisper in his lovers ear, "because I happen to enjoy having sweet treats eaten off of me. As well as I like to eat sweet treats off my bed mate." He purred, "Imagine Sev, tying me down to the bed, cockring around my aching prick, as you lick chocolate sauce and whipped cream off of any part of my body that you chose."

Severus bit back a moan at the images playing around in his head and cut a hard look at his young mate. "Using the life-mate link like that is very dangerous Mr. Potter…it could get you into trouble."

Harry gave a mock shiver, "are you planning on spanking me?" His eyes flashing more silver than green in his lust.

Severus's hand slid down Harry's back and he gripped the younger man's pert ass and gave a low growl. "Keep tempting me Mr. Potter and you will find out, I have no problem dealing out a punishment to you."

"Alright you two break it up." Analessia said as she pushed her way between them. "Here take these," she said handing them each a blood pop. "We've all been out in the sun so we need to be discreet about it," she muttered, the end of her own pop sticking out of her mouth.

The elder of the Strigoi quickly unwrapped the suckers and stuck them into their mouths before anyone could say anything. "How did you buy these without arousing suspicion?" Severus asked softly.

"Hello, 300 year old Strigoi here, I can do pretty much anything, yes I bought them but I just altered a few things in the store keeps memories. I've been doing this longer than you two have been alive."

"So, how goes wooing George?" Harry teased her, thinking it better to change the subject quickly.

She blushed hotly and tugged at Strigoi pendant. "Well, well I think…or at least I hope so. I still feel so nervous around him, but after the ritual he does seem happier."

Harry looked over to where George was browsing candies with the boys, "he does seem like himself…back when Fred was around. I don't know what you did Ana, but thank you. George is like a brother to me, seeing him so happy and relaxed now, it's nice. Before your dinner his eyes had this shadow to them, he looked so haunted, but now he looks and acts like himself."

"WHAT?!" George roared making the whole store look at him as Albus tried to calm him down. The irate redhead stormed over to Harry and took his arm. "You, me, outside, now." He growled out.

Severus felt a snarl in his throat at the way the other man handled his mate. "Mr. Weasley I suggest-"

"Severus, it's alright." Harry said softly, "keep your head." He fallowed George outside and led him to an awning that offered some protection from the sunlight. "What is wrong George?"

"Please tell me that what Albus just said didn't happen, that my little sister said those things." George pleaded.

Harry sighed, "no George, she said them…it was all recorded by Kingsley…I wish that Albus didn't hear them, but he did."

George ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at the ends. "But that's just not Gin…she's never once said that about any child, hers or otherwise. And what does she mean by she should have given him up? You were at the Hospital with her, she fell in love with that baby…yeah you two didn't stay together but she loved that little baby. Someone must have given her a potion or she's under a curse."

Harry sighed again, "no George, she's not. We kept a lot of things from you guys, those couple of months before I left the Burrow…before I ran back here to Hogwarts, we had a really bad fight." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "at dinner that night…you weren't there, but I got a letter. It was from Kingsley letting me know that everything was in order; I gave half of all my assets including everything Sirius left me and half my own personal vault to be given to Hogwarts to be used in the rebuilding effort. I didn't tell Ginny, and she read the letter over my shoulder. She stormed up to our room and I fallowed her. She cast a stronger silencing charm than your mother could get through, in fact I don't think even your eaves dropping ears could get through. She was pissed, no pissed isn't even a good word for it. She was downright furious, she hated that I would give that much money to rebuild something. Not when it could have been used to buy us a large house. She admitted to always hating that I had money, but never used it."

"I never used that wealth because I kept forgetting I had it, I was happy with Ginny and with the rest of your family. I had a son that I loved with all my heart that I still love and would do anything for. But after that Ginny, she just became so bitter. She believed that being with me might give her what your family never could, she could have all the ball gowns and the high class things, she wanted to be one of those pure-blood families, wanted to be part of that life like the Blacks or the Malfoys. She envied how Lady Malfoy could just sweep into the room and everyone paid attention to her, Ginny wants that."

George slumped against the tree and shook his head, "so my little sister has turned into a money grubbing whore that was not what I had expected." He murmured, "I get that we didn't have much growing up…but mum and dad did the best for us. We had a family that loved us, more than what those pure-blood assholes can say. We didn't have duty or anything to our family, we had love. I thought Ginny knew that, I can understand my dad's view on Albus living with you and Severus, dads a little homophobic, which is kinda funny if you think about it. A homophobic wizard, what a stupid thing to be."

"I don't think it has to do with me being gay, it think it has everything to do with Severus being an ex-Death Eater, he was a spy for so long and no one trusted him, even with the memories that I showed at every trial."

"You might have a point there mate," George blew out a breath and looked up at the sky through the swaying leaves. "Does Albus know anything about why you left the Burrow?"

Harry nodded, "he asked me about it on one of our visits, when he came to my flat in Diagon Alley before I started teaching here. He's a bright kid…really bright, I have no idea where he got it from, probably my mum, it must have skipped a generation or something, but he asked me and I couldn't lie to him. Granted I did soften it up, pinned more of the blame on me and not on his mother, I didn't want him to think she drove me out. I left because I needed to George, but now, now I have my son…and I think that Ginny will be happier to forget about me."

"Oh, she's not going to forget you, you have to remember you are a dear friend of mine, you helped me and Fred open up the store, we don't let anyone forget about that, which reminds me, I have what you gave us to open the store plus 17 years of interest." George grinned and Harry shook his head.

"Don't bother George, keep it, I don't need it, half the Potter vault is still there, as well as it keeps growing from my paychecks as well as the mystery donations from the Ministry."

George shrugged. "Fine tell you what, I'll give you half, to put into an account for Albus, the rest I'll keep…but use it to…do something." His voice trailed off as his gaze found Analessia walking out of the sweets shop with everyone else.

"So use it on Analessia?" Harry smiled, "dunno George, it might take more than money to woo her."

George grinned, "Oh I know, but don't make it sound as if all I have to me is money, I am the King of Pranks now, since Fred is gone, but now I don't have to fight for her attention, I plan on making her mine Harry, I just have to figure out how."

"Here's some advice, just tell her you twit. Ana is a good woman but she knows when someone is worth something, hell look at what she did for Severus."

George gave him a mock horrified look. "Are you comparing me to Snape? The greasy bat of the dungeons? You wound me!" George cried dramatically wrapping his arms around the tree's trunk and sobbing into the wood.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the younger man, "I would think being compared to a brilliant Potions Master would be an honor, yet you still insist I am greasy."

Albus and Scorpius laughed. "Oh Uncle George Angie was looking for you, apparently you are wanted for an article for some magazine or another." Albus said.

George sighed as he let go of the tree and looked to Analessia and he held out his arm. "Would you care to accompany me m'lady?"

"Oh m'lady now? I think a girl could get used to being called that." She laughed winking at Harry before slipping her hand into his arm and walking off with him.

Albus turned to his dad holding out another blood pop, "here ya go dad, I picked up a few more of them just in case ya know?"

Harry smiled as he took the sucker and laid his arm over Albus's shoulder. "Thanks kiddo. You doing alright?"

Albus sighed, "yeah, I'm alright. I kinda figured that was kinda gonna be what was going to happen with mum…maybe if she just cools off she'll reconsider the whole not seeing me anymore thing. Not that it would really matter to me, she hardly saw me when I was living at the Burrow. Can I just not think about it for a while?"

"Sure, but you do know that Severus and I are here to talk when you need to don't you?"

"Corse dad, by the way, where will be living? Your flat is a little small."

"At Spinners End of course." Severus said smoothly.

"Spinner's End?" Albus and Harry asked in unison.

"Yes, my home when I am not at Hogwarts, granted it doesn't often get used, but it is still a home. I have been fixing it up over the past 10 years since I woke up. It was my childhood home, and while the current memories of it aren't the best, I want to make new memories there, I want to make it into the home that I never had. The town has changed much since I was last there, it's cleaned up and the houses look better. The river is cleaned up and the Factory has been turned into an art school and now there's even culture festivals there. I think we could be very happy there."

Harry slid his hand into his mates and smiled. "As long as you are there Severus, I will be happy anywhere."

Albus gaged but grinned. "We're going there for Christmas right?"

Severus nodded, "yes we are, it will be nice to have some life in that place." He pulled his mate closer and smiled, "turning Spinner's End into the home it deserves to be will make everything easier, especially when I tire of teaching bratty little first years like you two." He teased Scorpius and Albus.

Scorpius scowled, "I am not bratty."

"You take after your father Scor, of course you are bratty. Just not as much of a prat when he was your age." Harry laughed.

"Oh wait till I tell Draco you just said that dad, I am going to have to laugh if you get a howler at breakfast."

Severus chuckled and made shooing motions with his hands, "alright you two, you better go off and enjoy the rest of your day, we'll be around just walking and talking. Go have fun with your friends." He watched as the boys rushed off and he pulled Harry behind the tree and pushed him up against the tree trunk. "Are you alright love?" He asked softly, onyx eyes gazing into emerald, love and concern shimmering in their dark depths.

Harry sighed as he slid his fingers along Severus's chest. "Yes, I'm fine, I guess I shouldn't be shocked at how this morning went. But I got my son back, that's all that matters. Now I can watch him grow up…there was a period there that I was scared I would be what my father is to me."

Severus stroked his jaw lightly, "and what is that love?"

"Just a name of a face in a photograph."

Severus sighed and held him close, "that will never be the case, Albus knows and adores you. You are his hero and his father, thankfully he is not as insufferable as his grandfather, and I don't think I could handle three James Potters in my life."

Harry chuckled and kissed him lightly, "I bet you never thought you would end up mated to the son of the man that you despised."

"I never thought I would live long enough to even have a lover, or a family. I gave my life up when I went into the Dark Lords service; I never expected to come out with my life or my sanity."

"Who says you're sane? You are marrying me after all; imagine what the Tabloids will say."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Potter if you don't shut that mouth of yours and just accept that I love you and am happy I will be forced to do it for you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow in challenge. "Bring it on you old bat," he challenged.

Severus growled softly as he swooped down for a lengthy kiss, pressing his lover between himself and the tree enjoying the feel of him there. He reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against his lovers. "I think it's time we stop looking at the past and set our eyes on the future, the one we can create together." His hand slid down to rest over Harry's abdomen. "And any new additions that we can hope to expect."

Harry smiled up at him placing his own hand over his. "Are you saying you want children with me Severus?"

"Of course I am. Can't let Albus grow up thinking he can be a spoiled prat because he doesn't have any younger siblings to compete with."

Harry laughed and pushed at his shoulder lightly. "We shall see about that, what are the laws about Strigoi having children?" He teased.

"One every 100 years, but Albus won't count because he is yours from your mortal life, and mortal to boot, we can still have our own children."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You would point that out, c'mon lets go have a look around, I want to see what else is set up here." He laced his fingers with Severus's and gave him a small kiss before leading him off to the rest of the fair.

A/N: Reviews are love and I love reviews, it's a great circle of love.


	15. Chapter 14: Gypsy takeover

A/N: Here we are again, just chugging along like it's no one's business. And I'm happy with all the positive reviews this story is getting, I enjoy the praise and I love knowing that people love the way I tell a story. As for the tidbit about a Strigoi only having 1 child every 100 years it's to keep the population from over running the human population and thus damming the food source. Another little thing is yes I took most of the Elements about Strigoi from the Lynsay Sands vampire novels, both the Argenue and the Rouge hunter novels. All extremely well written vampire books, and they don't call themselves vampires but they call themselves Immortals. I strongly suggest her books if you are looking for a witty fun vampire romance novel, she has lot of humor in her books and they are worth the read. Strigoi is a Romanian mythological creature where the vampire myths seem to have stemmed from. But the Strigoi are not corporeal beings so to speak they are a spirit that takes over another form be it monster animal or corpse and they need blood to survive. I just took two elements and blended them, nothing more. I'm glad you all have enjoyed the story so far, more laws will be explained with this next chapter. Now then I will quit blathering on and move on, this is going to be a fairly long chapter so enjoy and before you begin grab a snack or two and a drink. It's gonna be a doozy.

**Note: Did a little rearranging with chapter 4, fixed up some things to coincide with this chapter. If you want to go back and read it by all means go ahead. I am doing this to build up to the plot that I want. Sorry that I keep changing and editing things, but my mind is running all over the palace with this story.**

_::::: Previously:_

_Harry laughed and shook his head. "You would point that out, c'mon lets go have a look around, I want to see what else is set up here." He laced his fingers with Severus's and gave him a small kiss before leading him off to the rest of the fair._

Chapter 14: Never let a gypsy take over a wedding

The months passed quickly and going from fall to winter in a handful of weeks. Students became restless as they waited for their Christmas break and Harry had begun diving into empty corridors and shadows to avoid Analessia. The woman had taken to dragging him back into her rooms and through the Floo to be manhandled, or in this case womanhandled, by the various female Strigoi of Analessia's family. The women had taken over helping him plan a big winter event for the wedding between him and Severus; apparently if you had taken blood from a Strigoi who was a direct descendent of the Tepes line, then you were automatically included in every tradition and family event. And since Severus had turned Strigoi by Analessia, who was the granddaughter of the first Tepes, by default that made Harry part of the Tepes line. Harry's head swam with all the new knowledge and information he was given from the women. He was seen as the bride, even being a man, because he was submissive to Severus and so he was given the full induction into being brought into a gypsy family. He had thought that the Weasley's were bad, but he had never encountered a force like Analessia and her mother, Esmeralda.

Harry sighed as he leaned against the cold stone of the castle in a shadowed corner by the secret passage to Hogsmeed. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes. Analessia was trying to hunt him down again for dragging him to wherever her mother was now, probably somewhere closer to England with the caravan by now, to discuss the final plans for the wedding. He shuddered as those plans involved clothing. "Bloody insane Romanian women." He muttered.

"Boy I sure hope you aren't talking about me like that, I might take offence." Analessia's voice said.

Harry yelped and jumped looking around when he felt something tap his head. He looked up to see Analessia hanging upside down from what looked like a silk scarf from the ceiling. "How the hell did you find me?!"

She laughed as she flipped over him and bowed. "Did you ever truly think you could hide from me? Do I have to remind you how much older I am than you are?" She gave him a pointed look as she began wrapping the scarf around her waist again. "Besides, I saw you dip down here when I was coming down the hall. You're gonna have to be quicker than that to get away from me." She grabbed his hand, "now let's go, mother is expecting us!"

Harry groaned as she began to drag him to her rooms, on the way they passed Severus and he gave him a pleading look. "Severus, save me from your crazy ass Maker!" He begged, "I'll do anything."

Severus chuckled, "tempting offer love, but I have my own appointment to keep with Andrzej as well as a few of Analessia's other Kin."

"They are your Kin too Severus, you should start thinking of them that way." Analessia snapped putting her hands on her hips her gaze bouncing between the two men. "This is what it means to be a family, yes we are overbearing and pushy but we are just happy. A union like this to us…to our family, to our people is something special. You can't just go through it, it's something to be honored and celebrated to the fullest extent. Besides my grandfather hasn't had anyone in the family get married…not since…" She sighed, "Not since the Betrayal. And he likes you Severus, he likes your cunning and your wit, as well as that dry sense of humor. You give him hope that is something no one has given him for over 200 years. And Harry he likes you too, you are strong and you faced more things than any one of us in just the first very short years of your life. By 17 you were a legend, we all knew you, but we didn't know **you**. In 200 years you are giving my Kin a reason to celebrate. Please let them celebrate, and let us give you a family."

Harry bit his lip and sighed, he couldn't say no to the woman. "Alright Analessia, but don't expect me to put on a dress, I am firmly standing by that."

She grinned, "Fine fine no dress, now let's go! Mother is in a tavern in France, she owled me the address, come on! She won't wait around forever, and we have so much to do before you two go off to Spinner's End." She dragged the loudly protesting raven haired man away and Severus chuckled as he continued the walk down to the Hogs Head where Andrzej said to meet him.

"Severus! Hey Severus wait up!" Albus called jogging toward him.

"Good evening Al, where's Scorpius and Teddy?"

"They're getting ready to head down to the Pitch so we can watch Teddy practice. I'm glad I caught you though, so the wedding plans are going ok?" the younger Potter asked wringing his hands nervously as he shifted his weight.

Severus arched an eyebrow at him, "yes they are, and we should be expecting to be at Spinners end by the end of the week." Classes had been out for a few days and the school stood mostly deserted by teachers and students who had gone home for the holidays. Severus had asked to finish out the week so that he, Harry, and Analessia could finish up any grading and wouldn't have to worry about it during the month off of classes. Another reason was because he was having his house elves working furiously to finish fixing the house up and removing all traces of the previous life that the house saw. He felt nervous about letting the two Potters into his home, a place he had hated as a child and resented as an adult.

"Hello Severus? You there?" Albus asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh yes, yes sorry. I got distracted for a moment. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you were absolutely sure about marrying my dad." Albus folded his arms over his chest. "Because I won't have him hurt like with the shit that happened with Mum, he deserves to be happy, especially after all the shit he went through with his life."

"Language Albus, and yes I am sure I want to marry your father. I have never been more sure about anything in my life, well except taking my Potions Mastery. Potions and your father are the only things I have ever been truly sure about in my life." He arched an eyebrow at Albus, "do you have doubts about my marriage to your father?"

Albus shook his head, "no I just keep trying to see the man that my uncles all talked about. You are the number one most hated guy since dad killed Voldimort. They whisper about how you are just biding your time till everyone has calmed down enough from the War so you can take up being the next Dark Lord."

Severus barked out a laugh before he could stop himself, "oh, forgive me. I wasn't laughing at you. Merely at the prospect of being the Dark Lord. It is a ridiculous thought; I have no need for such power or fear. I want to live my life quietly, continue teaching for a few more years, 10 at most, maybe 15, then retire to a new house, preferably somewhere out of the way, in the country somewhere, and spend the rest of my life loving your father and brewing my potions."

Albus's face donned a serious look as he considered what he had been told. "Yeah, I guess I can live with that. But know this you ever hurt my dad I will find a way to kill you. It's not an idle threat; I love my dad and would do anything for him."

Severus inclined his head. "I would expect nothing less, now I do have somewhere to be, I assume your father is going to be late, so I believe we will see you at breakfast tomorrow morning. We can talk more fully about plans for the winter break, and should you and Scorpius and Teddy need any sort of help on any homework we can work through things."

Albus nodded and smiled. "Sounds good, see you then!" He took off at a dead run leaving the castle.

Severus smiled in spite of himself, the boy was exactly like Harry at that age, bouncing from one thing to the next like an over eager jack rabbit and changing his mind about how to feel quicker than the Red Queen. He shook his head and left the castle to get to his meeting down in Hogsmeed. Once at the Hogs Head he nodded at the owner before seeing Andrzej sitting at a booth with four other men. He walked over and inclined his head.

"Severus about time you made it, I never took you for being late." Andrzej said with a laugh.

"Yes, forgive my tardiness; Albus had a question for me that needed addressing."

"Albus is Harry's son yes?"

Severus nodded as he sat down, taking the offered mug of ale. "Yes, he's from Harry's relationship with the Weasley girl." Severus's lip curled unintentionally and Andrzej couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure a swig of that Ale will rid your mouth of that foul taste, _nyamo_. From the look on your face as well you could use it."

Severus chuckled and took a drink from his mug looking to the four other men. "Forgive me, I'm Severus Snape, but I don't believe I have met any of you."

Andrzej smacked his forehead, "of course, you haven't met Analessia's brothers and uncle yet. They have been off the past few months checking up on Kin who have decided to move on away from the Clan and stat their own lives."

"They are the enforcers of Strigoi law." Severus said confidently, remembering Analessia discussing them. He flicked his wand and raised strong charms leaving the six of them encased in their own little bubble. "Analessia has spoken of you all; I just didn't have names to put to faces."

The first man held out his hand, his face solemn and his eyes a dark blue. "I am Dorian, Analessia's Uncle and the eldest son of my father Andrzej." He said brusquely.

Severus inclined his head and took his hand, his gaze then being turned to the man next to him.

"I am Nicolae, named after my grandfather and the eldest child of Esmeralda." He said with a grin, his hair the same color as Analessia's but his hair was black streaked with different colors. "Oh and I'm a Metamorphagus as you brit's like to call it."

"A pleasure Nicolae."

The man next to Nicolae held out his hand. "I'm Dracul, no it's not a joke. Mother said I was hell on her during pregnancy and came ripping out of her like a dragon." He gave a devilish grin flashing his teeth, his eyes sparkling silver.

The fourth man rolled his grey/green eyes and shook his head, "pay no heed to my younger brother, and he is kind of a child. He is the youngest out of all of mothers four children, he is only 127."

"Yeah and Grandfather made me an enforcer, what age were you when you became one eh? I think you were 250." Dracul grinned.

The unnamed man glared. "Pick a fight with me pup and I'll show you who is the elder brother here." He growled, but the grin on his face took the sting out of the growl. He turned his face to Severus again, "I am Stelian, everyone just calls me Lian though, and I'm the second eldest of our Elders four grandchildren."

Severus sat back and took a sip from his mug again. "Let me see if I can get this straight, I would hate to call one of you by the wrong name. Dorian is the somber fellow who seems to rarely smile and is your uncle. Nicolae is named after his grandfather and is a Metamorphagus rending any chance I have at keeping a name to the face useless. Stelian is the second eldest of the younger Tepes family and known as Lian, and Dracul is the dragon of the family as well as the baby. Am I correct?"

Andrzej nodded and smiled. "Yes, you catch on rather quick, though I am not surprised. Analessia said you had an amazing eye for detail as well as retaining vast amounts of information." He nodded again and laid his hands out on the table, "now, I did not just call you down here for drinks, there is another reason. You, within all rights, are Tepes, and we see you as one of us. You fit well into my family Severus, though you came to us completely by accident. I do not fault my granddaughter, though it must seem like I do. Her actions that day were brash and caused many problems within the Clan. Many of the Strigoi demanded I kill you and punish Analessia by bringing her to heel like an animal, many of them forget that she is my granddaughter and has as much free will as the next. I chose to keep you alive, but have watched you closely."

Severus stiffened in his seat, his wand a slightly comforting weight at his wrist within his robes, but he knew that he could not take on five of the elder Strigoi. "And what have you seen?" He asked coolly.

"I have seen a man who is worthy to be known as Strigoi. Many take our gift and squander it, I have seen you with your life-mate and it does my old heart good. You honor our laws, you fallow them to the degree in which they deserve to be fallowed, and you even gave yourself a way out of the constantly moving every 10-20 years. I must applaud your genius on that one. Though it shouldn't surprise me, I have known Wizards many clever, many not so clever, every race has them. But you have given my Kin a breath of fresh air we have not seen in over 400 years. You give me hope for the future, a hope I have not had in many years. The reason I called you here tonight is to ask that you accept our bond of Family and Kin. We want to bring you and all of yours into the Clan, your name doesn't have to change, but we want you to know that should you need the Clan you can call upon us."

Severus sat stunned by the words, he knew that Analessia's family considered them part of the family, but only a distant part, like you would consider a cushion or a very close friend. Now as he gazed at the Elder Tepes he felt the weight of exactly what was being offered to him. "Before I can accept there is something I must know."

"You may ask us anything, if only to clarify your own mind."

"What of Albus? Harry and I discussed this at length, and have not come to the conclusion about it. As you know Albus is mortal, born when Harry was Mortal and before I came back into his life. I know the law is one mortal turn per Strigoi, Harry says he will never need his turn because he has his life-mate. I do not want to put Harry through the pain of losing his son but I am at a loss as to how I should handle this."

"Simple," Dracul said with a shrug, "let him turn his son. You will have many more children from what Analessia has told us about Harry being half Incubi. If Harry feels confident that he won't need his one turn then let him use it on his son. It would make him happy no?"

"I'm sure it would, but what if I should parish, while it is hard it is not unheard of."

Nicolae nodded his head, "while that is true, would you really hang your Mate's happiness on a what if?"

Severus sat back to consider the elder Strigoi's words carefully. "That does make sense, I just don't like not knowing the future…I worry for Harry. He has lost so much in his life, and I want to stop him from being in any more pain if I can help it."

Stelian offered a smile, "so then stop trying to guess at the future, if you aren't a Seer or a card reader then don't bother. It's rarely what we know it to be. Look to the now and work with what you have. You can't guess how a potion works out by looking at steps 6, 7, and 8 before you even look at 1, 2, and 3."

Severus looked at the man impressed, "spoken like a true Potion's Master."

"I admit, I dabble. It's a hobby. Hell I've had 400 years to dabble." He laughed.

Severus nodded, wondering if he would still have his love of Potions 400 years down the road.

"If you do you do if you don't I'm sure Harry can find something to keep you entertained." Dracul laughed, betraying that he had read Severus's mind.

Andrzej shot his grandson a withering glance. "Dracul, do not read his mind, it is very rude."

Dracul rolled his eyes but smiled, "sorry grandfather."

Severus cleared his throat, "I will take your advice into consideration, but as you say I should not base my life on maybes and what ifs. I accept your offer of Kin, Clan, and Family. I would rather keep my own last name, but the name Tepes will be one of honor within my household."

The five elder Tepes men nodded and smiled, with the exception of Dorian. "Welcome to the Clan." They all chimed.

"So, on to the wedding business, now that you have male members of the family around it's time we get down to the business at hand, and that means giving you one kick ass bachelor party." Dracul gave a wolfish grin that made Severus pale slightly.

"I really am not going to like this am I?" Severus asked fearfully.

Stelian laughed, "only if you aren't used to loud men, obnoxious friends, and crazy family."

Severus groaned and let the men pull him to his feet and out of the bar. His mind slid back to his life-mate, wondering just how Harry was fairing with Analessia and her mother.

"No, absolutely not! I am not wearing flowers in my hair." Harry cried looking at the women in front of him. His gaze jumped between Analessia and her mother, Esmeralda, as his body felt like it was wound up ready for a fight.

"But Harry it is customary for the Bride to have symbols of what they want from their marriage, love, happiness, fertility, luck, all of that woven throughout their person, and that symbol comes from the clothing as well as the adornments." Esmeralda said simply, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder, her green/blue eyes glittering. "Since you won't let us put you in a dress nor adorn your dress robes as such befitting a gypsy wedding we must find other ways of doing this."

"There has to be another way besides flowers, I am a male after all, flowers just don't work for a male. And I have already agreed to carry a bouquet."

Analessia chewed on her lip and sighed. "I have a solution, since he won't accept flowers how about woven charms? Remember, like the ones we put on father when we got his body back and sent him to the Ancestors."

Pain flashed briefly in the eyes of her mother and she nodded. "Very well, Harry, would you allow me to spell weave your robes? No over flashy charms or flowers or adornments but let me weave you a new set of robes to be used as a half-way point for our negotiations?"

Harry sighed and nodded, "alright, I guess that isn't a problem. Now then, you said you have the food and the entertainment, but have you also taken care of the special drinks for some of the guests."

"If you mean blood yes of course Harry, there is no way I will be mixed with your Wizard Guests." Esmeralda said with a reassuring squeeze to his hand, "now then, the whole of the Tepes clan is going to be there, as well as some of your fellow professors, Albus has asked to have some friends, and you also are having the rest of the Order there as well. By my count there are going to be a total of 180 people there."

Harry gaped, "180? Are we going to have enough room for everyone?"

Esmeralda waved her hand in a shooing motion at his words. "Pish-posh, Severus has assured me that the grounds behind his home are enough to house all of us as well as play host to the entire party." She looked up at him from over the scroll in her lap and squeezed his hand again, "don't look so terrified Harry, we are family now. With all the praise that Ana has given you I feel as if I know you as well as my own sons. I am doing nothing that I wouldn't do for the children I gave birth to. Should you ever need me Harry, all you have to do is ask."

Harry felt the tears in his eyes as he squeezed her hand back a little harder than he meant to. "I'm sorry…it's just the last time someone said that to me…well it has blown up in my face recently."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes, "yes, I have been told this story many times over; I do not blame you at all. The blame falls entirely on the family who couldn't see what a special man you are." She cupped his cheek and smiled, "I am honored to have you in my family, and I await the grandchildren my own daughter can't seem to give me, I long to have a child in my arms again. It has been 250 years since I have had a child around that I could love and spoil."

Harry blushed, "I….um…haven't thought of children, so far it's only been Albus…my son from my time before Severus."

Esmeralda nodded, "of course Harry dear, but just so you know I will be here to help you with the children raising every step of the way. All you have to do is ask." She smiled again, "After all that is what family is for. Now tell me about this man, George Weasley that seems to have captured my daughter's attention."

"Mother!" Analessia cried blushing furiously.

Harry laughed, happy to have the heat taken off of him as he launched into details about George. He smiled as he gossiped much to the dismay of Analessia, with the elder gypsy woman. He found himself looking forward to the future more than he had ever looked forward to it in his life.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, leaving little time for Severus and Harry to spend any time with each other. Harry stood in the lounge of Spinner's Edge, Severus was down in the labs trying to fulfill and order from St. Mungos so that he didn't have to spend any more time during the break working, and he sighed. He missed his Mate, and he missed the connection.

"Dad?" Albus asked knocking on the door.

Harry turned around and forced a smile, "hey Al, I didn't know you were back from Scorpius's place."

"Yeah, I just got back, no one was at the Floo or in the kitchen so I came looking and noticed that Severus was in the lab so I figured I'd find you here. You tend to come in here when you feel like moping."

"I do not mope."

"When Severus is busy yeah dad you do. Anyway this was on the entryway table for you." He said holding out a long box.

Harry's brow crinkled as he took the box and sat down on the couch. He opened it to see white tissue paper inside and a note written resting on top of it. He picked the note up and smiled at the stylized E on the front of the note. "It's from Esmeralda."

Albus sat on the floor and drew his knees up to his chin. "Well open it dad."

Harry shook his head and smiled as he opened the note and read it out loud. "Harry, Here's the finished product, I hope you like. See you Friday." He set the note aside and unfolded the papers inside of the box and pulled out the silky new robes. He gasped as he set the box aside and pulled the robe out all of the way. It was a beautiful silky emerald green, trimmed in silvers and blues, the clasps were done in silver and he noticed that the robes themselves seemed to shimmer in the light. "Wow, Esmeralda out did herself. These are beautiful."

"You are going to look really good on Friday dad." Albus smiled, his eyes flickering with something that made Harry put the robes back in the box.

Harry rested his hand on his sons shoulder, "alright Albus, I think it's time we had a talk, what is wrong?" He asked softly.

Albus chewed his lip and looked away, "I really am happy for you dad, I just…I worry you know…your immortal now…and you'll always have Severus and Analessia said you can have your own kids with him. That's great, it really is, but I worry what will happen when I grow old and you end up watching me die."

Harry sat stunned and gathered the smaller boy into his arms and held him close, as he had done many times when the boy suffered a nightmare. "Hey, Al, it's ok I promise. An said that every Strigoi has one turn in their life, to keep our kind safe. I already have my life-mate in Severus, and he was already Immortal, and he turned me so I was his one turn. We have had a long discussion of this, and losing you would kill me inside. Albus you are my first born my baby boy and the Heir to the Potter line, and I want to turn you. When you are older of course, but I am willing to give you my one turn because you are my son and I love you very much."

Albus clutched at his father and bit back the sobs that threatened to escape. Harry brushed his son's unruly hair back and kissed his forehead as he held his son close. A small sound at the door had him looking up to see Severus standing there unsure of whether he should enter the room or not. Harry held out his hand to his mate and the older man walked over and laid his hand in his mates and his other hand on his adoptive son's back. After a while Albus grew calmer and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve before pulling back. "I'm alright, I'm alright." He mumbled.

"Good, I was worried that someone had died or some such nonsense." Severus said with a snort, his eyes fell on the box next to his mate. "Dare I ask what that is?"

Harry and Albus both dove for the box and shut it tightly. "NO!" Harry yelped.

"You can't see it, not until Friday."

The elder man held up his hands, "alright alright, good lord you'd think I broke a priceless vase or something. I came down to tell you that we need to start expecting the Tepes clan this week. Analessia just owled ahead and said that her family have just boarded the boats with the caravan and are on their way over from France."

"I don't see why they don't just Aparate." Harry sighed, "the last thing we need is a gypsy procession through this town, drawing even more attention." He knew how much his soon to be husband hated vast amounts of attention.

"From what I understand the Caravan is filled with both Strigoi and very adept witches and wizards. Concealment charms are a dream love, especially when hiding a large group of people. They will bring the entire Caravan around back where the back yard spreads out into the field and will begin setting up the wedding stage."

Harry nodded still surprised at the trouble everyone was going through for him and Severus. Harry felt his eyes well up with the blood tears and he sniffled a little. Severus sat down at his side and drew him closer. "What is it Harry?"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm still not used to this, any of this. I spent so long alone and then I had the Weasley's then I got disowned by them, I thought I would have Sirius but he was killed by Bellatrix, then maybe Remus, but because of the War…" He trailed off his heart breaking as he spoke, "now I have a family, I have a son, a husband and a lover, I've got Analessia and her Kin. It's a little overwhelming."

Severus nodded, "I know the feeling love, I was the same way although I never had any true family, aside from the Malfoy's, Draco is the only one who made that worth dealing with, your mother was my only friend in school until I pushed her away, but now…now I have you I have Albus and I have whatever other surprises come our way. I find myself looking to the future more and more happy that now all I can see is love and happiness." He smiled, "and I wouldn't change it for the world."

The door bell sounded and Albus jumped up. "I'll get it!" He yelped, "anything to get away from the gooey love fest you guys've got going on, if you actually start to snog I might just vomit." He gaged running out of the room as his father gaping at him and Severus trying to hide his smirk.

"I say we take the young man's advice." He said turning dark eyes to his mate.

Harry shoved his shoulder, "perverted old codger." He teased.

Severus gave him a feigned wounded look, "Oh you wound me my young love."

Albus walked back in a moment later with the Malfoy's and a few extras in tow. Behind Scorpius and his father and mother were Blaise Zabini and his husband Theo Nott, as well as someone Severus never expected to see. "Narcissa?"

The elder Lady Malfoy smiled softly, "hello Severus, I hope…I hope I'm still welcome." Her eyes darted between him and Harry.

Severus stood up and walked over to her holding out his arms to her. "Of course Narcissa, in essence you saved Harry's life. You're lying to the Dark Lord saved us all."

She hugged him back and the tension visibly bleed from her body. She looked at Harry as she pulled back from the elder man. "Harry, you look well. I wanted to write to you so many times; I wanted to thank you for giving my son a second chance. My husband and I didn't deserve it…but you gave one to us as well. Thank you." She said softly, her head bowing.

Harry stood up and walked over to her and took her hand in his. "Lady Malfoy, while I don't know if I can ever truly forgive everything that happened, I can forget it. The new events of our lives are pushing us forward and I am more than happy to offer second chances. You saved my life, and I felt it only right to give you a second chance, when you looked at me after realizing I wasn't dead…I was scared…scared shitless that you were going to turn me over. But then your eyes…I saw the pain and suffering you had suffered and I also saw the realization that you knew if I had actually died it would only get worse. Besides, your son isn't as much of a git now and days; he's merely a pain in the arse."

"Potter that is my mother you are talking to." Draco groaned sliding a hand over his face, "such uncouth manners you would think that he were speaking to Granger."

Narcissa shook her head and laughed pulling Harry in for a hug. "Thank you Harry, thank you for everything." Her eyes drifted to the box on the couch and her eyes lit up expectantly. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked brightly.

Harry gave a sly grin that caused the women to return said grin. "Draco, Severus, Blaise, boys out!" Astoria barked shoving them out of the parlor room and shutting and locking the doors behind her.

Theo arched a delicate eyebrow at her, "and why am I not being ushered out with the rest of the men?"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "simple Theo, you are as much of a woman as we are. You are expected to participate in the women area of the wedding."

Theo sputtered and searched for a comeback as Harry moved to the box and lifted out the dress robes that Esmeralda made for him. Narcissa stepped forward and lifted the sleeves in her delicate fingers. "Why, this is silk! And not just any silk, but Japanese Silk." She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Erm…I'm probably going to regret this…but so?" Harry muttered making the three purebloods in the room gape at him.

"You don't know what that is do you?" Theo asked.

"Fraid not." He mumbled.

"It's a special silk that is woven by the silent witches of Mt. Fuji, a very secretive order of witches who weave this silk for special purposes." Narcissa explained.

"They say that the silk itself is only woven under a full cycle of the moon, new to full and back to new again. Every strand is woven only at night, as the moon shines on it. Then it is set to bathe in dye baths of Mt. Fuji, a natural hot spring that only those witches know about. It is very good luck to wear the silk during a wedding, but most any one gets is just a sash or maybe gloves. I had a kerchief for my wedding to Draco." Astoria said with a smile as she examined the body of the robes which now hung as if on a mannequin in midair so they could be examined.

"I had a sash for my wedding gown; it was a lovely pale blue with pink fringe and design work in it. I still have it, I was hoping to pass it down to any daughter I had…instead I passed it down to Draco to give to his own daughter. When he has one of course."

Astoria shook her head at her mother-in-law. "really mum we will have another child when we are ready. Poor Draco frets himself silly over Scorpius."

Harry laughed at the women and looked at his new dress robes again. "Wait you said it takes about a month or so to make a set of silks right? Then how the hell did Esmeralda and Analessia get a hold of a full dress robe set a week before the wedding?"

"Simple really, when you are a Seer." Analessia said as she strode into the room and sat down, her fingers wrapped around a wineglass. "Hello all," she chirped happily.

Everyone in the room swore and jumped as she entered and Harry clutched at his heart. "Stop doing that Ana! You are going to kill me one of these days."

"As if you could die," she muttered shaking her head. "And besides, I told you I was going to be here, the Caravan is all hear and beginning to set up."

"Severus wasn't expecting you for a few more days. He said he just now got your Owl about getting on the boat."

"Ah yes, I sent that owl a day or two after we hit the mainland, I need to keep him on his toes you know. Besides, when Gypsies want to get somewhere we get there and we get there quick. Now what do you think of the robes? Do you like them?"

Harry shook his head and smiled, "crazy gypsies. And yes I do love them, they are absolutely stunning."

Analessia smiled as she drained her wineglass and stood up, "Now then we must hurry to the preparations and such, we have so much to do and so little time to do it!" She snapped her fingers and the robes folded neatly into the box and she ushered everyone outside, calling for the men as she did, and made everyone help with the preparations for a wedding that the Wizarding World had never seen before.

A/N: A nice long chapter to get us ready for a wedding, oh weddings, they are so much fun. But if you are part of the Clan then they can be overwhelming, gypsies never do anything half assed. It's all about the party and the fun.


	16. Chapter 15: A wedding of suprises

A/N: I can't stay away to save my life! This story just keeps coming to me, chapter after chapter, and event after event. I find myself wondering how far I can twist it, how far I can stretch it and I find myself wondering exactly what the characters would do. How would Severus react to the new world he was living in, what about Harry? Can they all continue with the rose tinted world? Better yet….will I continue with the rose tinted world? I think not, what fun is a story without a little darkness and despair? Have I said too much? I hope not, so let's go before I spill my guts.

_::::: Previously:_

_Analessia smiled as she drained her wineglass and stood up, "Now then we must hurry to the preparations and such, we have so much to do and so little time to do it!" She snapped her fingers and the robes folded neatly into the box and she ushered everyone outside, calling for the men as she did, and made everyone help with the preparations for a wedding that the Wizarding World had never seen before._

Chapter 15: A wedding of surprises

Severus stood outside on the wedding stage, a warming charm kept the cool winter night air at bay, but the world around him still looked like a page out of a winter romance story. He knew it was just as Harry specified, the already snow laden ground was charmed to keep under the warming spells and Severus knew he couldn't deny is husband anything. His gaze slid around the wedding stage. He had worked with Andrzej, Dracul, Nicolae, Dorian, Stelian, and Analessia's step-father, Alexander, to create a wonderful dark oak stage that was decorated in the specifications of the wedding which were rich greens and blues and festive silver and gold to offset the dark wood. No expense was too much for the wedding between the Malfoy's Severus's own vault and the gypsies, it was perfect. He smiled as he smoothed down one of his sleeves.

"I never thought I'd see this day…I wish that Father was here too." Draco said softly from beside him.

Severus sighed and rested his hand on his Godsons shoulder. "I know Draco, we all wish he were." He said softly. Lucius had gone missing only a few short months after Severus went through his turning with Analessia. No one had seen him and by now he was presumed dead, the title of Lord Malfoy, head of the Noble house of Malfoy now fell to Draco.

"At least I get to be here for your wedding Uncle Severus, I was truly honored when you had asked me to be your best man."

Severus snorted, "who else was I going to pick Draco? You are my closest relative and I view you as a son myself."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Andrzej pointing to the doors of the house. Severus fallowed his instruction and watched as Analessia began to slowly walk out, the musicians playing the wedding march, as she began the procession. After Analessia fallowed Esmeralda and after Esmeralda fallowed Luna, all three women were dressed in dark blue dresses with silver sashes around their waists holding a bouquet of white roses, forget-me-nots, baby's breath, and a single bright read poinsettia. Analessia smiled and held a finger to her red painted lips and pointed as the guests stood up. Severus felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched Harry.

Harry was being led down the aisle by Albus who was grinning like mad at the happy look on his dads face. Harry looked absolutely stunning in the dark silky green dress robes that shimmered under the moonlight. Harry had opted for a moonlit wedding, considering some of the guests had a certain "sun allergy" and Harry wanted all of his friends and family comfortable. The moonlight played and flickered off of Harry's robes and hair making him look beautiful and other worldly. He smiled and held out his hand to his mate and smiled as Albus gave him a nod and laid his father's hand in Severus's. He nodded once before he moved to sit down in the front row.

Severus laid a kiss on Harry's fingers before they turned and faced Andrzej, who they had asked to preside over the wedding. The elder Tepes smiled and held out a hand to each of them, and he nodded for them to take his hand in one of theirs, while keeping their own hands intertwined.

"Brothers, sisters, friends, lovers, I bid you welcome." He began, his voice thundering and powerful, making some mortals shiver just under the sheer power of his voice alone. "Today you gather here, baring good will, love, the wish for luck, and the wish for happiness upon Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape." His face beamed as his silver-blue eyes sparkling with an inner light. He brought their hands together and motioned for them to turn to each other. He smiled at the two of them as he held his hands above their intertwined ones. "By the light of Sister Moon, in her full glory, honoring the goddesses of the night, I ask you all to help me bind these two souls into one, bringing love, joy, hope, and happiness so that they may spread it to the world. I invoke the right of True Joy, with the help of Draco Lucius Malfoy to aid in the binding of Severus Tobias Snape and Analessia Lynn Alexia Romina Tepes to aid in the binding of Harry James Potter. I, Elder Andrzej Nicolae Stephan Tepes, ask for you all to join me in blessing and giving these two souls a way to be one. So let it be!"

Mummers of "so let it be" flowed around the yard and Harry shivered as he felt the power wash over him. He smiled as Analessia watched him with bright eyes and a bright smile. His eyes looked back to Andrzej who was smiling as well. "Who holds the coins?" He asked.

Draco stepped forward and held out a pure white handkerchief tied up with a golden ribbon. He held them out and Andrzej took the handkerchief with a smile and a nod as he unwrapped the ribbon and in his hand were two bright golden coins. "Offered to you are these coins, a symbol of good wealth and a richness of life. May you never want for anything and may your life be filled with all the riches that life can offer. Never let greed come between you, and always remember that to share generously with your loved ones and share your wealth between you. So let it be." He opened their hands as mummers of "so let it be" flowed around them and he pressed the coins into their hands before closing their hands over them. The coins pressed into their hands grew pleasantly warm and Severus smiled at his mate before his attention was drawn back to Andrzej who held his hands up again.

"Who offers to bind these two beings into one?" Analessia handed her bouquet to her mother as she stepped forward, a silver knotted cord between her hands. Andrzej took one end as she held the rest coiled between her hands. "Offered to you is the knotted cord of time. Given in hopes that you will honor, love, cherish, and share all of life's pains as well as its joys. Silver is bonding and pure, given by the light of the moon, who's faces change with the day, but never strays to far from the truth that there is both light and dark in all of us. The knots are there to show that life is filled with obstacles and trials, each you face and each you move on to, bonded together with your two souls. Only as one can you hope to overcome the obstacles that are given to you." With each word he wrapped the cord around their clasped hands before he laid his hands on top of theirs. "May your bonds never break, and may you guide each other through the course of time. So let it be."

Harry and Severus shivered as magic washed over them and they could feel their souls being bonded into one. Harry smiled brightly up at Severus, his green eyes glowing as he saw the love shinning from his mates dark eyes.

"Who is offering the hand of Harry James Potter?" Andrzej asked the crowd.

Albus stood up, looking sharp in his black robes, and he gave an exact smile of his father. "I am."

The elder Tepes nodded and turned his glittering eyes to Severus. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape; take the hand offered to you, in good faith and trust of one Harry James Potter, willingly and freely given by Albus Severus Potter?"

Severus smiled softly, "I do."

"Who is offering the hand of Severus Tobias Snape?"

Draco nodded, stepping forward again, "I am."

Andrzej turned his eyes to Harry, "Do you, Harry James Potter, take the hand offered to you, in good faith and trust, of one Severus Tobias Snape, willingly and Freely given by Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

A grin threatened to split Harry's face and he knew the smile on his face was of one man stupidly in love, "I do." His words rushed out on a breath causing the elder Tepes to chuckle.

"Then by the light and grace of the moon, in the eyes of the ever changing faces of the Elder Ones, I pronounce you Bonded! So let it be!" His voice rang out and Severus swooped down and claimed the lips of his mate as the guests and wedding party clapped and cheered.

The wedding moved into the actual party, the chairs spelled away in place of tables and chairs as well as an open space for dancing. The stage was set up for the band and the wedding table and Harry felt his head swimming as he was passed from one set of arms to the next being congratulated. He stood talking with one of the many Tepes Clan when he felt strong arms swoop him up into a bear hug. He yelped as he caught sight of bright red hair and he grinned. "I'm glad you made it George."

"And miss a chance to see my brother be married off? As if!" The elder Weasley laughed, "congratulations Harry, you looked so happy up there, I'm glad you finally found your happy ending, lord knows you deserve it."

Harry smiled as he looked over to see Severus talking with Analessia and one of her brothers. "I am happy George, happier than I have ever been in my life."

George smiled and nodded, "it's written on your face. And I know that those words that were spoken by Andrzej were not just marriage bonds but magical ones as well. As long as you are happy then go on and be happy, forget what the rest of the world will say."

Harry laughed, "and what about you? Don't you have a happy ending coming up soon?"

George felt his eyes drift to Analessia, "I think so. She's the one Harry, don't know how I can tell, but she is."

Harry laughed as the two Strigoi in question walked up. He stepped gladly into the welcoming arms of his mate and kissed him softly. Severus kissed him soundly before he tugged his young mate onto the dance floor as the band played a simple slow wordless song. He swept his love around the dance floor and smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself love?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "yes, this was more than I could hope for…but I have to admit I am looking forward to when the guests leave and I can act on my rights as your new husband." He answered lewdly, giving his mate a lecherous grin.

Severus gave a predatory smile back, his eyes glittering and dancing. "Careful what you say love, it could get you into trouble."

Harry leaned into him and nipped at his neck lightly, adding his fangs into the nip. "And what if I want to be in trouble?"

Severus growled low in his chest and hugged him tightly, "always getting in trouble Mr. Potter."

"Actually if you remember it is Mr. Snape now," Harry teased, "I did sign over my legal name to you, Kingsley has the papers if you don't believe me."

Severus gave a low laugh, "you better watch that tongue of yours my love, and it will get you a lashing." He purred patting Harry's arse lightly.

Harry laughed shaking his hips, "ready and willing for you love." Harry's smile then slid from his face slowly as his head spun and he gripped Severus's arm and groaned.

Severus caught him before he fell and held him close. "Harry? Harry, love, are you alright?"

Analessia and Esmeralda ran over with the few men of their family and plucked Harry from his arms. The two women laid him down on a conjured blanket and Analessia took Harry's face in her hands. She took in how pale he looked and looked up at Severus, "when did he last feed?"

"He said he fed before the ceremony." He growled as Nicolae and Dracul both held him back from the women. "Someone better tell me what the bloody hell is going on." He barked.

Her brows knit in confusion, "he shouldn't have worked through the blood that fast, even with all this excitement there's no sun to do any skin damage and he hasn't been hurt. He should have been alright for a few hours at least until the dinner is served."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes as she moved her hands over Harry's chest and abdomen. "Think girl, I know you have a brain under all that hair. Severus and Harry have been life-mates for months now, factor out everything you just said and think to what could be taking energy, blood, and magic."

Analessia's elder brother, Stelian, laughed as he patted his sister's head. "It's alright Ana, you are young, and so you don't know what it takes to have children as a Strigoi yet."

Analessia glared at her brother, "shut up Lian, I am not a child, I…I was just worried about Harry."

Her grandfather nodded his head as he knelt opposite of his daughter and rested his hands on top of hers as they both began to murmur in Romani as their hands moved over Harry's body. Analessia stood up and stepped back looking at Severus, "you should be proud, normally it takes the bonding to help create a child."

Severus felt floored as he looked at his little mate and he felt his head spin as he pitched forward only to be stopped by the two elder Strigoi. "Surely you are mistaken, we took precautions."

Andrzej laughed and shook his head smiling, "we never mistake, children are precious to us and we would never mistake it. How far along would you say Esmeralda?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "probably about 2-3 months, very shortly after the turning took full effect and melded with his Incubi and Wizarding magic. How long did it take for the Turning to be complete?" She asked, looking between Analessia and Severus.

"His turning took only a week. It was very short for him to go completely through it OW!" She yelped as Nicolae smacked her upside the head. "What was that for you big oaf?"

"His physical changes took only a week Ana, his magical ones took longer, did you not pay any attention when Grandfather was explaining all of this when I took my first wife Joanna? Who, if you remember, was a Veela."

Harry groaned loudly as his eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see everyone staring at him. "Um…why am I on the ground? And why does everyone look either confused or really happy?"

Dracul laughed, "seems like you are in need of congratulations, now would you be the mother or the father?"

Harry's eyes grew wide, "What? No no no you're crazy, there's no way-"

Andrzej shook his head, "calm yourself Harry, you don't need to panic. It's bad for you and bad for the baby. You fainted and through Esmeralda and my magic we were able to discover that you are in the early stages of pregnancy. Have you been feeling nauseous or tired lately, or eating more than normal?"

"Tired yeah, but I figured that was from being pulled around all over the place by the crazy gypsy woman who lived in the castle with me. I haven't been sick or anything so that wasn't really noticed, and I have been eating more but I thought it was just nerves or I was hungry, over the years I've been steadily eating more and more because of my just being able to."

"What about blood? Have you been taking more of that than you normally would?"

Harry shook his head, "I've had to double up since I found out since my classes are outside on the quidditch pitch in the mornings. So I've always doubled up on blood just to get me through my day. But since the wedding was at night and I've been sleeping most of the day since vacation started I cut back on blood."

Esmeralda laughed and helped pull him into a sitting position. "That was why you never noticed, everything seemed normal to you. But needless to say you are pregnant Harry, congratulations."

Harry looked around and noticed that the wedding seemed to be stopped in time while the rest of them were working as if nothing happened. "Um…why does everyone look like they are frozen in ice?"

Severus sighed, "a frozen time charm love, when they began talking about Blood I figured it best to stop time so that we could have a few minutes to talk about this before being interrupted by the Minister of Magic, which as you know would expose all of us and probably get us all killed."

Harry blushed and nodded, "right…of course." He grabbed the hands offered to him and was pulled to his feet, he groaned lightly as his head spun and time resumed around him.

"DAD!" Albus yelled running forward. "you alright?"

Harry smiled at his son, "I'm fine kiddo, just a little tired. Apparently I'm pregnant."

Albus went slack jawed before shaking himself and grinning. "That's great dad! I've been wanting a little sibling around, though I was hoping for one years ago, but this works out too!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he was lead to the wedding table and sat down before a glass of blood laced wine was pushed into his hands. "Drink," Severus growled softly as he sat down, "I should have noticed hell I should have been more careful, I'm sorry love, I know you wanted to wait."

Harry squeezed his hand and smiled, "It's not the end of the world love, besides, all the weird shit that happens in my life? Becoming pregnant is defiantly not the weirdest."

Severus laughed as he watched the guests sit down and he stood up. "Thank you everyone for being here, it means a lot to myself and to Harry to know that even after the war we are still welcomed among many of you as friends. Fifteen years have passed and we know a peace that we didn't know before. Many of us used to hide in fear, others were part of what helped stop it, but now…now we can all look around and finally smile. I know I have a reason to." Severus smiled down at his new husband before looking back at everyone else. "And I was just informed that Harry and I are expecting a new addition to the family, it's a good thing we are all of the magical world where a male pregnancy is not that uncommon." He laughed as the crowd laughed with him and clapped. "Now, then, how about we eat and continue on with this wedding?" He sat down as house elves began walking out with trays of food and helping to serve everyone. He smiled at Harry and leaned over to kiss him softly, his hand resting on Harry's abdomen. "I'm looking forward to the many many years we will have together." He whispered.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "So am I Severus, I love you, and I can't wait to see where our life takes us."

Severus chuckled, "careful what you ask love, you know your luck in getting thrown into some adventure."

Harry rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his wine, but now he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

A/N: Bum-bum-bum! Hope you all enjoyed the wedding, because shit is about to go down!


	17. Chapter 16: Shattered Peace

A/N: And off we go, on another adventure, I'm not quite sure how long this story is going to be or if I'm going to be one of those authors that just drops everything and sends it into another story. So let's get to it.

_::::: Previously:_

_Harry smiled and nodded his head, "So am I Severus, I love you, and I can't wait to see where our life takes us."_

_Severus chuckled, "careful what you ask love, you know your luck in getting thrown into some adventure."_

_Harry rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his wine, but now he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off._

Chapter 16: Shattered Peace

Winter came and passed and Harry began showing as the weeks went on. He still taught his flying lessons, but now using a magnified voice from the ground, Neville had taken over refing for the Quidditch games. All his female students' ohhed and ahhed over his slowly distending stomach and his son was being badgered by questions about how he felt to be a big brother to whatever was growing inside of his dad. Harry sat by the lake on a particularly warm April day, now 7 months pregnant and he lay back on his hands letting the sun warm his face.

"Dad?" Albus asked as he walked up, "should you be out here in the sun with your condition?"

Harry laughed as he opened his eyes and looked up at his son. "I'm fine Albus, don't worry. I just like to be in the sun that's all. I was feeling cooped up in the castle."

Albus nodded as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Alright dad, I just saw you sitting here and thought I'd check up on you. Oh and Severus is looking for you, says he needs your help with a potion or something in his lab."

Harry's brow furrowed as he got to his feet with Albus's help, "odd, Sev never asks me into the lab, he knows I'm completely pants at potions."

Albus laughed and shook his head. "Dunno dad, we'll I better get going." The younger Potter started to walk off until the back of his robes were grabbed by his father.

"Hold on there a minute kiddo, where are you going?"

Albus sighed, "detention with Hagrid and Professor Longbottom…"

"Why do you have detention now?"

Albus kicked a rock lightly, "Scor, Teddy, and I got caught with some of Uncle George's new products…and a portable swamp."

Harry groaned and shook his head, "jeez you are almost as bad as Sirius as a kid." He mumbled. "Alright hurry up and get over there, while those two might still be friends of mine it's still not wise to keep a professor waiting."

He watched his son scurry off and sighed as he put a hand to the side of his bulge as the baby gave a sharp kick. "Damn kid, you might just make beater like that." He muttered as he walked to the rooms he shared with his husband. He tapped the portrait with his wand and walked through the door way. "Sev?" He called.

"In the lab love!" Severus called back.

Harry shrugged out of his robes and pulled off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt a little as he walked into the lab. "I don't see why you need me for a potion you know I—mmmph." Harry's words were cut off by a pair of silken lips placed over his. He sighed into the kiss as he let himself relax into his lover's arms. He whimpered as the kiss was broken and he looked up into the glittering black eyes of his mate. "Now why did you stop? That was lovely."

Severus gave a deep chuckle as he ran his fingers over Harry's shoulders. "Because I have other plans for you my love, I just said that we were working on potions to keep the children away."

Harry snorted, "they'd be staying away anyway, seems like they have detention with Hagrid and Neville."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "children, must be your influence…Draco is going to skin me when he finds that his son is in detention."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, his fingers brushing the feathers of his mate's wings and he arched an eyebrow. "Are your wings making you uncomfortable love?"

Severus rolled his shoulders and gave a small nod. "with all the seventh years coming up on the NEWTs I haven't had time at night to go out and properly stretch them. Some of these kids are completely useless at defensive and offensive spells."

"They don't need them anymore Severus, not with him gone." Harry pointed out.

"Just because it is not needed in any immediate danger does not excuse laziness. I keep you and the boys up on your spells."

Harry rolled his eyes running his fingers over the glossy black feathers of his husband, "just because you are paranoid love doesn't mean the rest of us are." He kissed him softly and sighed as fingers undid the rest of his shirt the rest of the way and pushed it off his shoulders. He felt the other Strigoi's wings wrap around him and he shivered as the soft feathers drifted over his skin.

Severus slipped down to his knees, making him eye level with the baby bump of his husband. He laid a soft kiss over the slightly tanned skin and laid his forehead against the bump. "I'm only paranoid because now I have something to protect. My mate and my child, that means more to me than anything else and I want us all to be safe." Severus whispered.

"You're still having the nightmares aren't you?" Harry said softly.

Severus sighed as he led his husband to the couch in their sitting room and sat down on the couch pulling his husband down into his lap and holding him close. "Not still love, they just started back up again. Shortly after the wedding, I was using Dreamless Sleep for a while, but as you know that can be addicting, I do know it is possible for a Strigoi to get addicted to things, such was the case of one of Analessia's cousins or some such over in the states. It worked for a little while, but when I stopped taking it they started back up. You are such a heavy sleeper you never noticed when I left bed for a few hours to brood over my cauldron as you so lovingly put it."

"You do brood love, especially over your cauldron. But it's an incredibly sexy brooding, like a vampire or something." He gave a cheeky grin that caused Severus to laugh.

"The irony of that statement right there is not lost on me love."

"But it got you to smile, that was what I was aiming for." Harry turned himself around so he was straddling his lover and he let out a low purr as he ran his hands up Severus's pale sculpted torso. "Since we are on this subject, how I about I banish those dreams for you." Harry wagged his eyebrows and purred again as he leaned his head down and gave a single soft kiss and lick to the pulse point that hummed steadily under his skin.

Severus gave a soft groan as he ran his fingers lightly over Harry's back and he arched into his little lovers ministrations. His hands slid further down and he slid them into the stretchable waist of his lover's jeans and smiled as his fingers were met with more flesh. "Going commando in this school? Is that really a smart idea?"

Harry chuckled against his neck, "underwear makes the pregnancy uncomfortable. But now it seems my pants are making things uncomfortable too, maybe I should fix that." Harry smiled as he spelled their clothes away and moaned softly at the skin on skin contact. He felt his cock harden as he rubbed against his lover.

Severus growled as his hands slid down to his lover's naked hips and he arched up into him, rubbing his growing erection against the other mans. "Fuck Harry." He growled as he grabbed his lover by the hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck. He ran his lips over the taunt warmed flesh and growled as his fangs slid out, he ran them teasingly along Harry's pulse point but resisted the urge to bite down, knowing that he couldn't take blood from his mate, or whatever it was in Strigoi blood that changed them might turn on Harry's internal organs or the baby.

Harry shivered and moaned at the feeling of fangs at his neck and arched as much as the bulge in his stomach would let him. He felt Severus's erection rub against the cleft of his ass and he moaned loudly. He muttered a lubrication and stretching spell before angling himself to slide down on his lover.

Severus threw his head back and snarled as he was enclosed in the tight heat of his mate. He flexed his hips moving in and out of Harry in short shallow thrusts as his hands slid over his flesh before resting on the baby bump. He felt a sort of animalistic pride at the sight before him, from the pleasured flush on his lover's cheek to the baby growing within his belly, knowing that he held enough potency to produce a child. He held his mate close and gripped his hips tightly. "I love you." He growled.

Harry moaned loudly as the declaration made its way through his lust induced haze and he arched as his orgasm caught him off guard and he screamed his completion as his mate fell over the cliff with him. Harry collapsed bonelessly against the older man and he pressed a soft kiss to Severus's neck. "I love you too."

Severus gave a low purr as he cradled his mate gently enjoying the scent of himself mixing and mingling with the sweet scent of Harry. He had never felt happier in his life and he knew the only thing he could thank for that happiness was Harry. He looked down at his lion and smiled fondly going over in his head everything they had reached to get to this point in their lives and it caused him to chuckle.

Harry looked up at him with heavy eyes, "what's so funny?" He slurred, his voice filled with a happy sedation filling Severus with pride at knowing he gave his mate full pleasure.

"I was just thinking about everything, how we even got here. Looking back now it's almost laughable at how we acted towards each other. But also looking back I don't think we would have ended up like this if our lives didn't go as they were intended."

Harry laughed as he traced a simple pattern on Severus's chest, "probably. But I wouldn't change anything about it. We learned to trust each other from the way we went about things when I was a student. I learned that things aren't always as they appear. I also learned that there's no point in dwelling on what happened and only on figuring out how to make your life more enjoyable. And I can tell you Professor, that my life is very enjoyable." Harry cuddled into his mate and sighed happily.

Severus smiled and kissed his forehead as he ran his fingers down Harry's cheek. He conjured a blanket to wrap around them and sighed softly as Harry cuddled closer, although the young man was no longer in his lap but firmly at his side. He let the warmth of his mate and the comforting silence of their rooms relax him and he noticed Harry toying with the white gold ring on his finger and he smiled. He laced his fingers with Harry's to stop his fidgeting and he closed his eyes. Just as he was begging to relax completely and to maybe fall into a small nap at his lover's side the doors to their rooms burst open and yells bleed into the room.

"Uncle Severus! Harry!" Scorpius screamed as he skidded into the room in a panic. He saw the men and slapped a hand over his eyes. "In the living room? Really? What if someone Flooed in?!" The young Malfoy cried out dramatically.

Severus gave a dry laugh at his godson's theatrics, knowing without a doubt he got that from his father. "Considering there is a few minutes notice of a floo call or someone barging into the rooms." He wordlessly spelled clothes back onto himself and his lover as he pushed the blanket aside. "Now what is with all the shouting? You are acting as if someone was murdered."

"Albus has gone missing!"

Harry jumped up. "What? How could he have gone missing? You guys were in detention with Neville and Hagrid!" Harry's head spun at the thought of his eldest son gone.

"I don't know, we split up in groups to go searching for some ingredients or some such nonsense, and then when I turned back around Albus was gone! I didn't see or hear anything one minute he was behind me the next I turned around and he was gone!"

Harry struggled to get to his feet only to be pushed down by Severus. "Harry you will stay here, you cannot go gallivanting through that forest when you are 7 months pregnant. Really Harry I thought you were above this recklessness."

"He's my son Severus! I need to find him."

"Our son," Severus corrected easily, knowing that Harry lashing out was something he always did when upset. "You will stay here and work with Minerva, take Scorpius with you and get Minerva and Kingsley set to work on spreading the word through the Wizarding community. I will take Analessia with me into the Forest and do some searching around. I believe that she is with her brothers right now, they came saying something about initiating George into the family."

Harry sighed knowing his mate was right and nodded. "Just be careful Sev, I don't need anything happening to you either." He stood up with the help of the elder man and they left the rooms. Before parting ways in the hall Harry turned and hugged Severus to him tightly. "I love you."

Severus held him close and kissed his temple. "I love you too, I'll meet up with you tonight and we will get everything sorted out, I'm sure Albus is fine." He turned and his robes billowed out behind him like always as he took the steps two at a time, his long legs eating up the ground as he rushed past students to get to Analessia's room. His mind racing with things that could have happened to Albus, he stopped at the portrait hiding Analessia's rooms and held his hand up to the goddess who regarded him with warm dark eyes. "Blessed Nyx, guard that fool hardy boy I call a son and let him come home to us safe and sound." He said softly and thought he saw the woman nod, even though he had never seen her herself move as the painting swung open and revealing Analessia and her three brothers. "Albus has gone missing." He said and launched into an explanation about what was happening.

Albus groaned as his head throbbed sharply and his mouth felt dry with the distinct copper taste of blood. He spat onto the floor and groaned again as he tried to rub the source of pain only to find his hands bound above him. "What the fuck?" He tried to look around but while he knew his eyes were open he saw nothing and he knew he was under a blinding charm. He tried to stamp down the panic that threatened to rise as he remembered what Severus was always telling him, that panic wouldn't get him anywhere. He took a few steady breaths to calm his racing heart when the sound of a door slammed open made his head snap up. "Who's there? Why did you take me? What do you want?" Silence met his ears and he was sure that maybe he had imagined it until he felt hands slide into his hair and his head pulled sharply back making him yelp in pain. He felt fingers tracing along his jaw and lips and he shivered at the unwelcomed touch.

"Yes, yes, yes, you'll do…you'll do nicely."

A/N: And a cliff hanger to make you all hate me. I've decided to shatter the rose tinted world and give Harry a taste of his old life. What's life without a little conflict and pain? Though where I'm going with this it's going to make a lot of you hate me, and probably make me hate myself….scratch that I already hate myself but I will continue on with my plan.


	18. Chapter 17: Loss of Innocence

A/N: Alright, this is where things get really sticky….I am probably going to get a lot of hate for this chapter but it is vital to the story I am trying to do, in this chapter I am going to do things that I have never done…things I would never dream of doing….but for the sake of the main conflict it is what I have to do. A story can't always be rainbows and butterflies…and as we all know that is not how it works in the Harry Potter Universe, there were points in those books where we wanted to kill J.K. Rowling for the things she did, but in the end it made the story more interesting and more amazing. I don't boast to have her writing skills but I do like to think I have a good talent for writing a story. Anyway, this next chapter is not for the faint of heart.

**WARNING: this chapter contains extreme violent natures both physically and sexually. There will be a lot of damage done in this chapter and it will be extremely graphic, if you are of the faint heart please don't read this chapter. You have been warned, if I get flames it will be your own fault because you have been warned.**

_::::: Previously:_

_Severus held him close and kissed his temple. "I love you too, I'll meet up with you tonight and we will get everything sorted out, I'm sure Albus is fine." He turned and his robes billowed out behind him like always as he took the steps two at a time, his long legs eating up the ground as he rushed past students to get to Analessia's room. His mind racing with things that could have happened to Albus, he stopped at the portrait hiding Analessia's rooms and held his hand up to the goddess who regarded him with warm dark eyes. "Blessed Nyx, guard that fool hardy boy I call a son and let him come home to us safe and sound." He said softly and thought he saw the woman nod, even though he had never seen her herself move as the painting swung open and revealing Analessia and her three brothers. "Albus has gone missing." He said and launched into an explanation about what was happening._

_Albus groaned as his head throbbed sharply and his mouth felt dry with the distinct copper taste of blood. He spat onto the floor and groaned again as he tried to rub the source of pain only to find his hands bound above him. "What the fuck?" He tried to look around but while he knew his eyes were open he saw nothing and he knew he was under a blinding charm. He tried to stamp down the panic that threatened to rise as he remembered what Severus was always telling him, that panic wouldn't get him anywhere. He took a few steady breaths to calm his racing heart when the sound of a door slammed open made his head snap up. "Who's there? Why did you take me? What do you want?" Silence met his ears and he was sure that maybe he had imagined it until he felt hands slide into his hair and his head pulled sharply back making him yelp in pain. He felt fingers tracing along his jaw and lips and he shivered at the unwelcomed touch._

"_Yes, yes, yes, you'll do…you'll do nicely."_

Chapter 17: The Loss of Paradise and Innocence

Albus recoiled from the fingers touching his face, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Little lamb, stolen from the fold, little lamb far far from home." The voice sang out before dissolving into maddened laughter. "Oh yes the Master will like you, still so young, still so fresh."

The breath that skirted over his skin made Albus tremble in fear and he began to notice just how vulnerable he was, he was after all hanging blind and naked somewhere that was not Hogwarts. "W-who is this master?"

"The Master is all, the Master is law, the Master will enjoy his new pretty little doll." Hands began to roam down his torso and he began to thrash pulling at the chains trying to get away. "Oh the little doll likes to play? Play with me and I won't tell, play with me until the Master says his spell." Lips brushed at Albus's neck and Albus thrashed even more and began to scream. Boney hands clamped over his mouth painfully, "shh shh! Quiet you! You'll bring Wrath down upon us both, pretty little lamb would be put up for the slaughter." The voice whispered harshly.

"Enough!" A woman's voice barked in the darkness and Albus heard the other person in room shuffle back and whimper. "You know he is for the Master." He heard heels click on the floor indicating he was in some kind of dungeon. "Just what were you trying to do?"

"N-n-nothing! I heard the little lamb wake, thought I would see if he needed-"

"You were told to stay away from this room, Mongrel." The woman snarled her voice a deadly hiss. "The master wants the lamb brought to him. You will go now, I will bring him up." Albus jumped when he heard the woman kick whoever was touching him and a scrambling noise as, he guess that Mongrel, left the room. "Vile creature."

Albus heard a rustling and he tried to appeal to the woman, "please, let me go home."

Cold slender fingers laid over his lips, "oh shhhh little lamb, you are home. Master will keep you safe. He has been watching you, longing for you; He waited until you were ripe before plucking you from the fold. You should feel honored."

"I want to go home, please, I'm only 11."

Fingers stroked his cheeks, like a mothers caress. "Oh sweet little lamb we know, but the Master he wants you now, he says he can't wait any longer. It is an honor to be his pet. You will be well treated…that is if you behave and do as you are told." Chains clicked and clacked and Albus felt himself tumble forward into cold arms and he whimpered. "Oh, there there little lamb. It's alright, don't be scared." She cooed, as if she were telling him there were no monsters in the closet or under the bed.

Albus felt the sobs bubble into his throat, he wanted to push her away and run, but he had no idea where he was or how to get away. And he couldn't run away blind, he knew he was screwed, he only hoped that Scorpius was getting his dad and Severus.

Severus snarled as he hurled another boulder into a tree, his fangs and eyes flashing and his wings fully extended. "There is no way anyone could have just taken him off of the grounds. All the anti-Apparition wards are still in place as well as new anti-Portkey wards." He snarled again slashing at a tree trunk with his claws.

Analessia walked forward and gripped his hands, "Severus stop it! We will find him, we just have to work our way through the scents around here, this is a forest after all, and we can't work through everything so quickly, even as Strigoi."

"Every hour we waste is another hour that whoever has him gets farther away."

Nicolae swooped down and landed gracefully on his feet his dark golden wings folding around his shoulders. "Then let's take a different approach to this. Who would want to take the boy? Who has the most to gain from taking him away?"

Severus growled and ran his fingers through his windswept hair. "I don't know, with the Dark Lord gone I can't think of anyone who would hurt Harry or Albus."

"What about hurt you?" Stelian asked appearing beside his brother, his light blue wings dipping down to rest on his shoulders.

"Hurt me? For what purpose?"

"You were a spy were you not? How many of the Death Eaters hold a grudge against you for helping bring down their master?"

Severus paused for a moment, "what difference does that make? Any Death Eater is either dead or in Azkaban."

"Are you sure?"

Severus snarled at the Tepes men in front of him, "of course I'm sure."

Analessia's head snapped up and she whipped around. "Harry, quickly we need to get back to Harry! Lian, Nicolae please keep looking for anything with Dracul. Talk with the Centaurs if you have to but please!" She grabbed Severus's hand and they flew off to the castle, leaving the three other men to continue their search.

Albus felt himself dumped onto something soft and the blinding charm removed from his eyes. He whimpered and quickly shut his eyes as the sudden burst of light from the fireplace and candles around him burned his eyes. He curled up only to have his head pulled up by his hair and he made a pained noise. "Open your eyes little lamb," it wasn't the woman who spoke this time but a man. Albus reluctantly opened his eyes and he let out a gasp at the sight before him. The room was lit only by fire light, casting shadows along the walls from the bodies moving over the pillows and the floor. Men and women laid about the room all naked except for their heads which held some odd sort of mask that he couldn't see. They all moaned and writhed around on the pillows as if they were in some hedonistic cult for some god, but they looked like they were enjoying themselves. A single man sat on a throne like chair, a crimson tunic tied around his waist, his face hidden by what looked to be a Greek Chorus mask that also hid his hair with a black vale. He was built and pale, with scars criss crossing his chest. The man was a god sitting on a throne, like any of the stories that Albus had read or the plays that he had been taken to by Scorpius.

"Who…who are you?" He whispered, unsure if he was heard over the moans and whimpers in the room.

"I am the Master little lamb."

Albus felt his anger start to swell; he was getting really tired of that nickname. "Stop calling me that!"

"Now why would I do that? It is what you are." The man said.

"My name is Albus Potter! Not little lamb! Why did you bring me here?" He demanded, trying to stamp down his fear and ignore the sounds from the room around him.

"I know who you are, you were brought here because I wished it. I am the Master, and my will will be done." His voice boomed making several choruses of moans echo in the room, as if his anger were some sort of pleasurable thing. "You are mine now little lamb, I watched you grow, and I waited…I waited for long enough now I want you as mine. You are the sacrificial lamb." The man snapped his fingers and a woman appeared next to Albus, wearing the same mask with a long dark purple tunic wrapped around her. "Take him to be prepared. I will have him tonight." He ordered.

"Yes Master, right away Master." The woman bowed low before grabbing Albus and hauling him off.

The Master smiled beneath his mask as his fingers traced over the scars on his chest. "Yes I will have you Albus Potter, and watch as your father crumbles to dust when it happens." He laughed and turned his attention back to the others in the room, taking no joy, but taking power from their emotions.

Severus burst into the Headmaster's office and saw Harry sobbing in a chair. He swept over, forgetting his wings were out and curled around his life mate holding him close as his wings closed around them. "Harry love, talk to me, what is it?"

Harry clung to the elder man as the sobs shook his body. "S-Sev…we…we…we got a note." He gasped through the sobs.

Severus's eyes cut to Minerva who was handing the note to Analessia. "What did it say?"

Analessia held the note, her hands shaking slightly. "Ready to play? What the hell does that mean?"

"It's him…" Harry whispered, "he's back and he's playing with me."

Analessia's brow furrowed. "Who is?"

"The Master." Harry whispered.

Severus pulled back and made Harry look at him, "who is the Master? What are you talking about Harry?"

"Before everything went bad with me and Gin I still lived at the Burrow. Well when Albus was about I think 2 or 3, and I got a weird letter. It didn't arrive by Owl or anything, just kind of, I dunno, appeared out of nowhere. When I opened it it said that my son had been chosen by the Master to be his sacrificial lamb."

Minerva sat heavily behind her desk as Analessia planted herself on the end of it, her hand at her throat, "_doamne_."~

Albus snarled and fought the woman as she began to tie him down with the iron restraints. "Bloody hell let me go! You can't do this! I'm just a kid!" He screamed at her.

The woman chuckled behind her mask and ran a finger down his cheek. "What a precious little lamb you are." She purred, "so young, so innocent. I almost envy the Master for what he is about to do. To break that innocence in your eyes, but I'll enjoy it more knowing what this will do to your precious father." The woman spat.

Albus went cold inside, "what do you mean? What do you know about father?"

The woman laughed coldly. "Only that he damned us…so now…now we are damning you." She turned and stalked out of the room.

Albus trembled as he pulled and yanked at the chains until he hopelessly slammed his head down on the pillows as tears fell from his eyes. He shivered as the cold air from the room caressed his naked skin and he began to throw up any and all prayers that he could get out of here before this "Master" guy actually showed up. He tried the wandless magic that Severus had taught him but it seemed to get him nowhere, and the cuffs of the binds were biting into his wrists and blood dripped down his arms. He jumped and whimpered as the door opened and closed again and the "Master" walked in, still in the low hanging tunic around his hips and mask in place. Albus whimpered as the man walked closer, tears streaking his face. "Please, let me go…please." He begged.

The man tutted as he sat on the bed and ran a finger lightly over a trail of blood, "such a precious little thing, it seems like you've hurt yourself. But of course I can't let you go. You are the sacrificial lamb…given up to the God to satisfy the needs of many. You should feel honored to be given to me." He leaned forward and lapped lightly at the blood, humming his appreciation. "Such a sweet and innocent flavor, you are innocent in all sense of the word. Tell me have you ever kissed anyone who wasn't your father?"

Albus continued to squirm pulling on the chains, making it rip into his skin more. "please stop."

The Master held him down easily, the empty eyes of the mask looking down at him, making Albus whimper in fear again. "There is no need to be afraid little lamb, you are so precious." He whispered lying on his side as his fingers trailed blood further down Albus's arms to his torso. "You didn't answer my question little lamb, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Albus whimpered and shook his head.

"Truly innocent, you don't see that anymore. You will truly be a treat for me. Oh hush now," he said as he laid a finger on his lips, "you don't have to be scared, you will come to enjoy this. And you won't die…not yet anyway."

Analessia paced the room, her fingers tugging at her long hair as she waited for her brothers to come from her mental summons. "It can't be…it just can't. Blessed Nyx don't let it be true." She begged.

Severus held Harry tightly to him, his young mate in his own world of despair. Severus lightly began to stroke the baby bump of his lover and he muttered soft comforting words into his ear. The door opened and the three Tepes brothers were practically thrown into the room with Analessia's uncle fallowing them. "Dorian? When did you get here?"

Dorian sighed as he stepped over his nephews and settled down into a chair. "I was on my way here to discuss some important matters with my lay about nephews when I heard the news that they were coming to a mental call. I heard the mental call from my niece as well and came rushing in. Are you absolutely sure Harry said he got a note from someone referring to themselves as "the Master"?" His voice was sharp with the question and that made Severus go cold inside.

"You know who this Master is." He said softly.

Harry's head snapped up to pin Dorian with pain filled green eyes. "You know? Who is it?! Why did he take my son?!" Harry screamed.

Severus laid a hand over the back of his neck and brought him back to him so he could breathe in his scent and calm down. He could feel the crackle of Harry's magic and did his best to sooth him. "Hush love, calm down. Think of the baby."

Dorian looked unfazed by the sudden outburst. "Yes I did know who the Master was."

"Was? That makes no sense." Minerva said from her desk as she busied herself making tea for everyone in the room. "Especially since young Mr. Potter only went missing a few hours ago."

"That is exactly why it makes no sense, this Master was a Strigoi…one who went rouge as we call it. One who figures himself above our laws, a god among men. And I should know, I killed him myself."

"Then how the bloody hell did he take Albus?"

"That is why it makes no sense, I killed him…hm almost 10 years ago to the date. He was killed as any rouge is, staked out into the sun without blood then beheaded when the sun sets. His body was then burned and ashes returned to the sea. There is no way that he could come back from that. For all the good we are we Strigoi cannot come back from being beheaded much less so from being burned to ashes. Someone else must have taken up his mantle. But for what purpose I do not know." He nodded his thanks to Minerva as he accepted a tea cup from her and took a long sip as his shoulders shifted in his chair.

Minerva looked at him, "you can freely let your wings out in here Elder Dorian, your shoulders are shifting uncomfortably Severus and Analessia do the same thing when their emotions run a little higher than normal."

Dorian let his cup float in midair as he took off his cloak and his wings unfurled from his back in a brilliant display of shimmering green/blue like sea foam. He took his cup back and settled more comfortably. "Thank you Minerva, and please you can call me Dorian as everyone else does. Now on to it, what exactly did the note say Harry?" Dorian asked sternly.

Harry pulled slightly away from Severus, "it said my son was chosen to be the Master's lamb. That he would expect my son on the eve he turned 11."

Dorian considered his words very carefully. "And when is Albus's birthday?"

"September 1st, his birthday was the day he came to Hogwarts." Harry whispered.

"Which would explain why it took so long for him to go missing, there would have been people waiting at the Burrow to take him, but the only way for him to be taken would have he had to be alone. Was Albus at the Burrow before he came to school?"

Harry shook his head, "No, he was with Scorpius. The boys decided to have one final party at the Malfoy house to celebrate their 'coming into manhood' as Draco calls it. He went to the train with the Malfoys instead of with my ex and the other children."

Dorian nodded, "that makes sense, he wouldn't have known where to find the boy and the boy would have been safe…until he was tracked here. But what worries me is that if what you say is true…then we have a bigger problem on our hands than just a missing boy."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, his voice chilled.

"The Master, he was once a man who called himself Dante, he idolized the writing of the great poet Dante, the one who wrote the _Divine Comedy_. An epic poem existing in three parts, _Inferno, Puratorio, _and _Paradiso_ or Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven, though the Master himself fallowed only Inferno. Over the years it became a twisted game. He broke our laws, turning many many many mortals over the course of 400 years. He was mad, his need for a life mate driving him insane as he could never find the one who he couldn't read or control. By the time I found him down on some island he had nearly 200 turns, each with a new name, granted by their beloved Master."

"A new name?"

"The Master was one twisted sick bastard. His obsession with demons and devils became something more." Nicolae said softly, "The names he gave his followers were the names of every demon and evil vile thing in mythology. Hel, Medusa, Kali, Baulder, Fenris, and Thanatos were among some of the names taken, of course they took other names such as the names of the things that Christians and Catholics feared most. They were as nasty and vile as the names given to them, often changing their appearance to match their names." He shuddered and rubbed his arms, his wings wrapping around him as if suddenly chilled. "The things I saw on that island, not even Dreamless Sleep can take it away from me."

Harry paled even more, "what…what did you find."

"He liked them young," Dorian snarled, "he enjoyed kidnapping young children, often ones just heading into the most important years of their lives. Usually around the ages of 10-12, before they could lose their innocence. He liked taking that for himself."

"you mean…he's…he's going to rape my son?"

"I wish it were just that Harry, no he doesn't just rape them, he feeds on them. Prolonging their suffering. Tell me do you know what the sacrificial lamb originally was meant for?"

"It means to offer the innocent up for some sort of sacrifice, giving into the ways of sin and carnal desires."

Dorian nodded, "Yes, the sacrifice of innocence, the dragging of a good soul into Inferno, making it suffer in sin."

Albus shook as he bit at the finger earning a snarl and a hard smack that made him see stars. "You will obey me. I do not suffer disrespect or foolishness such as this. I am the Master and I will be treated as such." He snarled and Albus felt his legs wrenched painfully apart, making the manacles around his wrist dig in more causing him to scream. "Yes, your pain and your screams are like music to me. Sweeter than any violin or piano, I will hear more of that voice little lamb. I do so enjoy the innocence you hold." A pale finger drifted across Albus's chest, the nail dragging a bloody trail causing Albus to whimper in pain. The man purred as removed his mask and leaned down to lap at the blood his tongue probing into the shallow cut making Albus cry out. Something was muttered and Albus was cloaked again in darkness with a blinding charm and his fear spiked again, causing the man to chuckle. "I can't let you see me. Think of this as the story of Eros and Psyche. You are just as beautiful as she."

"Except I don't think Eros made Psyche bleed." Albus yelped as his hair was pulled roughly and a low growl made him whimper.

"I haven't even begun to make you bleed, but for that I think I should gag that pretty little mouth of yours, I can always put it to use later." The Master snarled and Albus whimpered as he was gaged, tears fell from his eyes as he tried to scream and shake the man off.

The Master growled in arousal as he watched the young lithe body thrash and bleed more. The smell of the innocent blood was intoxicating as he buried his nose in the crook of Albus's neck and his hands slid down the young body, untouched by puberty or lover's hands before now. He growled again as his cock hardened with the scent of the young boy and he lapped at the neck bared to him. His hands slid over Albus's front, gliding past the boy's prepubescent cock and down further making Albus scream again and jolt away from the fingers. "Oh shh, shh, little lamb. You will enjoy this." He growled as his blood soaked finger slowly circled Albus's entrance.

Albus whimpered and jolted trying to twist away, blood dripping down to soak the sheets under him. He sobbed against the gag shaking his head as he whimpered, a moment later he screamed as the finger slid into him, Albus shut his eyes tightly as more tears flowed and he tried harder to get away only striving to make the bleeding worse as the man worked his fingers into him. Albus choked on his sobs as he thrashed, his hips were pinned by a strong hand as a second finger made its way in, making him scream more as he felt himself being violated.

The Master only smiled and lapped at the blood on the young boy's chest, enjoying the choked screams of agony as he toyed with him. Snarling as his patience ran out he removed his fingers from the boy and watched as he lay against the bed, finally getting tired from the blood loss and from thrashing about. He leaned down to his ear, "good, stop fighting me. This is going to happen no matter what you do or how much you protest." He purred as the boy tensed up, he gave a nasty smile to the blind boy and slammed himself into the young body snarling and growling as Albus screamed and convulsed around him, trying to expel the man from his tiny body. The Master snarled as he thrust his hips, carling little for the pained screams from the boy and the blood guiding his way. He snarled again as he gripped his hips harder and his head snapped down to plunge fangs into his neck as he snarled and tore at the body beneath him.

Harry stared in horror at Dorian as his words sank in, his head spun as he thought of his son, his precious little boy, at the mercy of a monster. He almost wished that Albus was suffering at the hands of Voldimort; at least the depraved snake wouldn't lower himself to raping children. His stomach rolled at the thought and he turned his face into Severus's chest to hide his sob. "Albus, my poor little Albus." He whimpered.

Severus held him close and stroked his hair, "we'll get him back love. We will find him." Severus said softly, rocking his mate.

Dorian stood up quickly and turned on his niece and nephews. "Alright, we need to get to the other Kin who are around, spread the word that we are looking for a young boy, one who is Family. Tell them that The Master's mantel has been taken up again." He gave a stern look to each of them. "_Acoperi rapida, poate ghida Nyx aripi_."

Nicolae clasped his uncle's hand. "_Poate vanturile fi in favoarea ta aceasta unchiul vanatoare_." He nodded and walked to the window, the other Tepes children saying the same thing as they fallowed him. Nicolae spread his wings and dove out the window, followed by Stelian and Dracul.

Analessia paused at the window and turned back to them, her silver wings glittering. "We will bring him back Harry, you have the Clan with you now, there is no where they can hide from us." She offered a small smile as she dove out the window and disappeared into the fading light of the sun.

Minerva watched them go and turned to Dorian, "what was it that you said to them? And that they said back."

Dorian gave a rare smile, "it's a simple blessing. I asked that they fly swift and the goddess at their back. They wished me luck on this hunt. And this is a hunt; we cannot have someone breaking our laws. He will be brought to justice and I will personally see Albus back here safely. Those four will spread to the four winds and find any and all Kin there and set them on alert. Children are precious, and we will find him."

Severus looked at the Elder Strigoi before standing up, "I want to help. Harry is my mate and I have taken Albus on as my son, I want to help find him."

Dorian gazed at him and his gaze slid past to Harry and he sighed, "I should insist that you stay here with Harry, but we need every able body Strigoi if we are to find this. I am torn Severus, your mate is pregnant, and with this added stress I don't want you far away in case something happens, but I also need your keen mind, you know Britain better than any of us, we would be fumbling around blind looking for Albus here." His silver-blue eyes dropped to Harry, "the choice is up to you Harry."

Harry looked up at his mate with pain filled green eyes, "find our son Severus, and find Albus." He whispered brokenly. "Bring our family back together."

Severus swooped down to give him a lingering kiss. "I will Harry, I promise." Severus felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Minerva.

"Go Severus, I will watch over Harry."

Severus nodded as he kissed his mate again and looked to Dorian who watched him with sad eyes. "Let's hurry, we've wasted enough time."

The elder Tepes nodded and walked to the fireplace. "We will Floo to where Esmeralda and Andrzej are." He threw in the floo powder after giving Severus the address and disappeared in the green flames.

Severus gave one last look to Harry who clung to Minerva like a lifeline and he felt his heart tug, knowing that leaving his mate was wrong, but he needed to bring his son home, if only to save his mates sanity. He squared his shoulders and threw in the powder flooing away.

The Master smiled from his spot on the bed as he ran his fingers lightly over the bleeding skin of the young boy in his bed. He had forced a blood replenisher into the boy but he was still able to admire his handy work. The boy trembled and shook whimpering as spasms of pain wracked his body; The Master closed his eyes and drank in the sound before he looked at him again. "So beautiful, your blood was like wine…it still is. Could it be there is still some innocence left in you?" He said with a sigh as he licked his bloodstained fingers admiring the way the blood and seaman seeped from between the boy's legs and stained the sheets under him. He looked up as the door opened and the woman from earlier walked in and bowed low.

"Shall I take him away Master?" She asked, her body staying in the bow, knowing she would be killed for looking upon the Master in his bed with the boy.

"Leave him, I rather like the sounds and sight he makes in my bed. Send in more blood replenishers, I don't believe I am finished with him yet."

"Of course Master, right away Master." The woman left the room bowing and the Master turned back to the young boy in his bed.

He smiled as he crawled back between his legs and slowly took out the gag, letting the sounds of Albus's sobs echo through the room. "Oh little lamb, such beautiful noises you make." He moaned as he slid back into the boy making Albus scream again. "I am surprised your voice hasn't been lost yet, with all the fuss you are making over this." He grunted slamming into the boy making him scream louder, the scream ending on a cracked breath.

"P-please…st-stop. I-it hurts." Albus begged pulling at the chains again.

"Oh little lamb, it's meant to hurt." He purred lapping at the bloody mark on the boy's neck. "So beautiful, just like your father was." The Master purred muttering something and Albus's vision returned in an explosion. The last thing Albus saw before the pain took him was a pair of cold dangerous silver-grey eyes, drinking in his pain.

A/N: So any takers who might think they know who the Master is? This chapter literally made me sick writing it, I hate any and all forms of child abuse…but it is vital to this story. I gave warnings and everything and even warnings in the very beginning of the story that something of this nature would happen. I swear on my life that this is the only scene like this! After this it's no more of the sex with Albus, I can't do this again; it might just kill my heart. I really don't think I could write another chapter like this, now I'm going to go clean my dirty mind for even thinking of this, never ever ever again.

Translations:

_domane_-my god

_Acoperi rapida, poate ghida Nyx aripi_-fly swift, my Nyx guide your wings.

_Poate vanturile fi in favoarea ta aceasta unchiul vanatoare_-may the winds be in your favor this hunt Uncle


	19. Chapter 18: Ties that Bind

A/N: Alright, I think I'm ok…surprisingly last chapter only got one bad review where I was told my story turned to garbage, but to my loyal loving readers who still love this story thank you. I am glad that it didn't totally ruin the story for you. I swear on myself that I will not write something like that again. It will be referred to but not in the detail it was written in. Now let's get back to it and reveal the man who took poor Albus.

_:::::Previously::::_

_"Oh little lamb, it's meant to hurt." He purred lapping at the bloody mark on the boy's neck. "So beautiful, just like your father was." The Master purred muttering something and Albus's vision returned in an explosion. The last thing Albus saw before the pain took him was a pair of cold dangerous silver-grey eyes, drinking in his pain_.

Chapter 18: Ties that bind, never to be cut

The weeks stretched by as every Strigoi as well as Aurors not on an important case for the Ministry, everyone searching for Albus and coming up with nothing. Severus sat on the edge of his mates' bed in their rooms stroking his face lovingly. The whole thing, from Albus's disappearance to the search had put too much strain on Harry and Severus blamed himself as he looked at his pale sleeping mate. Blood tears slipped from his eyes as he pressed his forehead to his lovers. "I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry love." He whispered.

The door opened and he sat up wiping at his face as Analessia walked in, flanked by her brothers. "How is he?" She asked softly.

"Still sleeping, I can't believe we lost the baby…I knew that male pregnancies were risky, I had to make a choice, but I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without Harry…when he wakes up he's going to hate me." He kept his eyes on the sleeping face of his lover, "I can't bring Albus home…and I killed our child."

Analessia lay her hand on his shoulder, "no, you did not. We have been working tirelessly to bring Albus home where he belongs. And you did not kill that baby, Mother and the other midwives said that the baby was too young to survive, the baby was stillborn anyway, and you chose to save your life-mate so that you could try again, when stress is no longer there. He will understand."

Severus looked up at her, his eyes filled with pain. "I want to give Harry everything; I want him to have the big family he has always wanted. Even with the laws in place…can we…can we try to have another child soon?"

Stelian laid a hand on his other shoulder, "yes you can, you look like shit Severus, when was the last time you slept? Or even fed?"

Severus shrugged, "I've been sleeping on and off constantly checking on Harry, I've had some blood…been feeding most of it to Harry when I can get his fangs out."

A soft groan came from the bed and Severus's head snapped around to see Harry slowly opening his eyes. "Sev?"

Severus leaned forward and took his hand lifting it to his lips, "I'm here love, how do you feel?"

"Like I fell off my broom after running into more Dementors." He chuckled as he looked around and saw the four Tepes children in his rooms and he blinked, "did I miss a party? Albus! Did you find him?!"

Nicolae shook his head, "not yet, we came down to tell Severus we might have a lead, and to check on you."

Harry laid back on the pillows, "I lost the baby didn't I?" He asked softly.

Severus closed his eyes at the pain that assaulted him, "I'm so sorry love…we tried, but the baby wouldn't breathe and we were losing you. I couldn't let the gods take you from me…they already took the baby, I couldn't lose you too" He held his mate to him his shoulders shaking with silent sobs, "I had to save you, we nearly lost you when the baby was taken away and wouldn't breath. I had to save you…please forgive me my love." He whispered.

Harry held the elder man close and stroked his hair, rocking him softly. "Sev…Sev please stop. It's not your fault. You have been working so hard to find Albus, and he isn't even yours, but you are putting in the effort to find him like he was your own flesh and blood. I knew this baby wasn't going to survive, I knew that when I felt that first stab of pain. We can move on from this, because of your love and your care I am still here, we will have time for a family, once we bring our son home."

Severus kissed his neck softly and he pulled back wiping at the tears on his face as he laid a soft kiss on Harry's lips before turning back to look at the Tepes children. "You said you might have a lead?"

Nicolae nodded as he walked forward and pulled a map out of the pouch at his hip and laid it out on the free side of the bed. "Uncle Dorian and his partner Mirana DuPionte were over in London, working with your odd little friend Luna Lovegood, might I say she is a beautiful woman and very intelligent, just a very different flavor of woman."

Dracul rolled his eyes, "get on with it Nic, your little fascination with Luna Lovegood is enough to make the rest of us sick."

The elder Tepes glared at his brother before looking back down at the map, "anyway, they were coming up on the edge of the city when Luna said she felt something, something strange. Did you know she was sensitive?"

"She was just the really odd girl in school, no one could make sense of anything she said. People called her Loony Lovegood, and no one ever knew how she made it into Ravenclaw."

"A sensitive is a type of Seer, they don't quite get the true Sight, but they can feel things or catch the odd glimpse of things. Anyway she said she saw, a thread, she associates people with threads of color. So they took her to the forest where he was plucked from. She found Hagrid and Neville's threads, something about one being thick as a snake and bright happy blue and the other slim and a sunny smiling yellow…we assume that's how she described Hagrid and Neville and she said she saw two more threads, one a silvery thin thread the other a golden honey color."

"Albus and Scorpius."

Nicolae nodded, "yes, anyway she said that when those two threads dipped off to split slightly and then became intertwined by what she described as 'a weird silvery black thread' she said it was a thread she had seen before but only when she was a young girl here at the school, and twice outside of her schooling, once in the Ministry and once during the war. She also says that threads also have ties to family, so should she look at the Malfoy line the thread would be silvery. She also said that the thread that intercepted Albus's was tainted, darkly tainted with madness."

Severus's brow furrowed before realization dawned on his face. "No…no it can't be. He's gone…there is no way he is still alive." He stood up and began to pace furiously.

Harry looked at his mate, "Sev…Severus stop! What are you talking about."

Severus walked over to the window of their rooms and looked over the grounds, rain hitting the window as thunder rumbled loudly, "think about it Harry. Silvery thread that is the Malfoy line, a silvery thread tainted by madness, Lucius was unstable at best after the Dark Lord returned, when he was defeated instead of going to Azkaban he was committed to a mental ward then later moved to one of the many Malfoy houses dotting England for privet care, locked away like a dirty secret. Then he just disappeared, the place he lived abandoned, no one knowing where he was. No word from him, everyone thought he had thrown himself over the cliff where the summer house sat, and that the sea or some creatures took his body. He has been presumed dead for years…but now…now this, but why would he want Albus? What does a boy he has never seen have to do with anything, with his madness?"

Analessia stepped forward, "Severus, he is also a Strigoi…he was taken by the first Master and turned and groomed with his madness to take over for him. Lucius Malfoy is the new Master…but he has not taken anyone but Albus. Harry…did Lucius have an obsession with you?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't really have any contact with him…only his son in school I saved Draco from the Room of Requirement when it was on fire."

"Lucius was obsessed with getting back into good graces with the Dark Lord," Severus said softly. "when we were in meetings…he used…he used to blame Harry for his failure and said he would make him pay in any way he could, he started to truly descend into madness then…Cissa she was scared for Draco, worried that maybe Lucius was abusing him…taking out everything on him. And now Albus…Albus is a carbon copy, green eyes and all of Harry…the only thing he is missing is the scar."

Analessia covered her mouth with her hand, "he took Albus…to take his revenge. And he's had Albus for weeks…now we have a lead we can find him! There has to be some way we can find him." She looked to her brothers, "Lian? Nic? Is there a way we can do this?"

"Blood scrying!" Dracul cried suddenly hitting his fist into his hand, "we take blood from the Malfoy line and do a search that way. Hell it's how graddad found me when I took off when I was a kid."

Stelian rubbed his arm glaring at his youngest brother, "yeah, that hurt like fuck when he did that too."

Nicolae rolled up his map, "now that we can narrow down the search and we have a way of finding him through blood we can find Albus."

Harry looked around the small group in the room, "um…if we can use blood scrying to find Lucius…why didn't we just do that to find Albus?"

The five Strigoi gaped at him and Nicolae smacked his forehead. "We are fucking idiots! We have no time to lose, let's go now." He snapped as he rushed everyone out of the room leaving Severus and Harry alone.

Severus slowly walked over to Harry and sank down on the bed, "it's almost over…why didn't anyone think of that before?"

Harry kissed his forehead, "because we are all under stress, but yes…it's almost over. Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

Severus kissed him softly, "yes we can love." He helped him up and they slowly walked to the kitchens to get something to eat while the Tepes family rushed to work with the blood scrying.

A/N: A quick filler while I set up what is happening next. Is that a light at the end of the tunnel? Gods I hope so! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
